The Walking Dead
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: When America is over run by zombies a rag tag team of misfits group together to get as far away from the run down country they used to call home. Along the way they are faced with hard decisions, friends, foes, and life or death experiences. Join the group as they go to new levels to escape the zombies while trying to stay sane. Cartoon universe, R&R. Based off of the game!
1. A new day

The Walking Dead

Episode 1

Chapter 1: A New Day

**I have been thinking about this for a while now so I have decided to start to write this instead of Changing Species, but don't worry it's just on hold and once I have finished this story I'll put it back up! **

**This story is based on the Telltale game, not the TV show. Since they do it in episodes I've decided to do the same, so once I have finished this episode I'll start to write Changing Species again, plus it'll give me some time to get rid of some of my writer block (how I hate it)**

**This story will contain blood and some violence (but I'll tone it down) plus some bad language, if you don't like that sort of thing then please do not read this story!**

**I don't own any of the Bagdasarian characters in this game; the story line is based off of the game by Telltale so I'm not trying to steal it from them! The chipmunks are in their cartoon universe form so they can fit into the story more! Please enjoy!**

On a dusty highway somewhere in America a lonely police car drove down the long road on its way to the police station. The man driving the vehicle was in his mid fifties, it was evident by the deep wrinkles and the knowledge filled eyes. In the back seat of the car there sat a chipmunk! He was about twenty five. He wore a red shirt over a plain white t-shirt, he had a pair of worn out red trainers and was wearing dark blue jeans. He sat there with his hands cuffed together in front of him; from the way he stared hard at the ground it was clear he was feeling guilty about something.

The police man adjusted the rear view mirror and stared at the human like chipmunk in the back seat, noticing this the chipmunk stared right back. The police man narrowed his eyes and the chipmunk backed down by looking out the window.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it then." The man said in his highly western accent, as if he had heard it all before. The chipmunk looked up.

"Why do you say that?" The chipmunk asked briefly before looking back at the man in the rear view mirror.

"Y'know, I've driven a buncha' fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the "I didn't do it." The man stated as he focused on the road rather than the chipmunk in the back seat.

"Every time?" The chipmunk questioned, he now was getting interested in the conversation. He wanted to know how other people reacted to see if he was the worst, it was highly unlikely that he was the worst but he wanted to know. It had been a while since the chipmunk had had a proper conversation with a police man.

"EVERY time." The man stated, it then went quiet. Not knowing what to do the chipmunk faced the window and watched a few cars drive past.

Suddenly the radio began to buzz to life, the voice was fuzzy but they could still hear it. "We've got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree Exit of 285. All cars asked to keep on the lookout for a 91V in the area." The chipmunk didn't know what half of the letters or numbers meant so he zoned out half way through and began to concentrate on some of the trees that whizzed past the window.

"I followed your case a little bit," hearing this the chipmunk snapped out of his trance and looked back at the man who was looking at him through the mirror. "You being a Macon boy and all." The chipmunk listened to the man to hear what he was going to say; he guessed something along the lines of why it was so terrible or what the police man thought of him just because of one stupid little case.

"What do you think?" The chipmunk asked as he sat forward, he was now closer to the plastic window that separated him from the police man, the little holes in the plastic made it easier to hear what the police man's criminals had to say.

"I'm just glad I chose law and not order. A big, messy trial like that. Even if you was innocent, a lot of what happened can't ever be undone." As the man said this the chipmunk felt guiltier, he knew what he did was wrong, but everything he did was out of pure rage but the police didn't seem to buy it.

"Be advised of medical personnel on route to Hartsfield, various 10's and 20's coming in." The radio buzzed, the chipmunk was too busy to care but at the same time he was wondering why there were so many warnings through the radio, it had to be at least the tenth one since he had gotten into the car. They were all about being careful for car crashes, ambulances taking people to the hospital and some about road blocks.

"I got a nephew up at UGA," The police man broke the silence as he began to talk about his family, not that the chipmunk cared. "You work there long?" The chipmunk had been working at a music store just outside of Macon; he had worked there for five long happy years (almost his sixth) until he got dragged into the car he was sitting in now.

"Going on to my sixth year" The chipmunk stated as the memories flooded back to him, the way how the children always appeared at the door and he'd give them some sweets that were left over from the candy machine in the back. He missed it all already.

"You meet your fiancé in Athens?" The police man questioned. Even just thinking about her made the chipmunk's heart wretch in pain, what she had done to him was heart breaking but what he had done to her was life ending. He stared long and hard at the ground and the police man instantly knew he had crossed some sort of line.

"You wanna know how I see it?" The chipmunk paused at the man's question, whatever the man was about to say was either going to tear the chipmunk apart or make him feel that little bit better.

"I got much choice?" The chipmunk asked, the police man stifled a laugh.

"Sure don't!" The chipmunk shook his head and stared out the window again as the police man stated his opinion. "I think you were about to marry the wrong woman." This made the chipmunk feel better but not much.

"Or maybe she was about to marry the wrong guy." The chipmunk's face grew sour as he thought about her, the way she deceived him had broken his heart.

Again the radio buzzed but the chipmunk was too busy sulking to concentrate on it, he heard the man say something about a riot, but right now the chipmunk couldn't care less.

A helicopter flew over head, whatever the radio had said must have been very serious. The chipmunk stared at the helicopter as it headed straight back to the town he used to call home, after what had happened between him and his fiancé he didn't plan on returning.

"I'm driving this man once," As the man began to tell the story the chipmunk knew it was one of those long boring ones just to fill in the silence, but anything to get the horrible memories out of the chipmunks head was news to him. "H-he was the was the worst one." The chipmunk's earlier question had been answered, as long as he wasn't the worst he was fine with it.

"He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it." The man continued "He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you're sitting." The chipmunk looked down at the seat in disgust and moved to the other side.

Again the buzzing radio interrupted the man, he was clearly fed up with it too as he slammed his finger down on the power button, he whispered something under his breath while doing so.

He continues with the story "Then before long he starts kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop," The man was now completely focused on the chipmunk and not at the road, not that the chipmunk had noticed just yet. The man continued "That that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise." The chipmunk sat back in his chair a little, now thinking that he was forbidden to even touch the chair.

"So he stops, and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his mama. "Mama, it's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!"" The man mocks the voice of the man in his story, the chipmunk knew that if he wasn't this depressed he would have laughed.

"So, did he do it?" the chipmunk asked. Looking at him like he was stupid the man laughed a little, like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"They caught the fucker red handed! Stabbin' his wife, cutting her up as the boys came through the door!" the chipmunk could imagine the whole thing, the older boy chopping her up and then begging on his knees saying it was all a big mistake.

"He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it himself." There was some pretty deranged people all over the world but the chipmunk couldn't blame them, he himself had threatened a man for just looking at his fiancé once, he was certain she was having an affair...if only he had realised sooner.

"It goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over." The chipmunk totally agreed he had witnessed it himself, when his dad **(not Dave) **was arrested he tried to blame it on his own son. Like he would put himself in that much pain and suffering. The chipmunk cringed as he remembered the verbal abuse, not only that but the physical abuse as well.

Once again the police man took his gaze off the road and almost fully turned around in his seat "Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a little but less depressing and a bit more hilarious if I do say so myself," The chipmunks eyes widened in horror.

There appeared to be a very dirty person walking across the highway, the police man was too busy telling his story and not focussing on the road. As the car sped up the person got closer and closer.

"WATCH OUT!" was all the chipmunk could say before the car smashed into the person. The chipmunk's head swung forward and hit off the plastic, this made his vision blur like he would pass out at any moment. As the two were thrown about numerous things were flying about the car, the most fortunate thing was that the first aid kit landed right next to the chipmunk as the car tumbled and crashed down the hill at the side of the road.

The chipmunk had been knocked out cold, he would come in and out of consciousness. When he did he heard the screams of the police man and some sort of gagging sound then he went unconscious again but came back out, this time it sounded like something was devouring something else...or someone else.

Finally the chipmunk became conscious permanently and noticed he was lying in the little gap that was between the backseats and the front seats. He could feel an unbearable pain in his leg, he looked down to see an enormous deep cut in his right thigh, it was bleeding uncontrollably, it had already stained his jeans.

The chipmunk slowly but painfully sat up and squeezed himself out of the small gap, he managed to turn his head to look out the window. There was the police man, it looked as if he had dragged himself out of the vehicle...or something else had.

"Sir, are you ok!?" The chipmunk shouted, there was no response whatsoever. Clearly seeing that the man was hurt the chipmunk decided to get out of the car and help him. He grabbed the red first aid box off of the seat and bandaged his injured thigh as best he could, as he tried to open the door all of his muscles ached.

Seeing as the door was locked the chipmunk saw no other option that to smash his way out. He kicked the widow opposite himself with all the force he could muster, in the state he was in it was rather difficult. He tried again and this time it left some cracks, bringing his knee right up to his face and then kicking it out was enough force to smash the window open. The chipmunk sighed in relief before climbing out of the window, once he was on his feet he slowly walked around to side of the car while holding onto the bumper.

Now that he was outside the chipmunk noticed that the police man was lying in a pool of his own blood, taking a step forward and gulping the chipmunk looked around the area. From what he could tell he was in a forest but it was well lit up by the sunshine shining through the trees.

He walked forward and then froze, just a little while away on a little hill someone stood staring at the chipmunk. The chipmunk waved and called out to the person but just lie they had appeared they had disappeared in a flash, the chipmunk looked down at the body of the police man, he still wasn't close to him yet to see if he was alive but from the look of things it didn't look good. His mangled corpse lay on the ground, deep cuts all over his body. Whatever happened to him must have been serious because the man was missing half of his neck.

Seeing a shotgun not that far away from the car's front door the chipmunk slowly walked over to it and picked it up, he clicked open the barrel (as best he could with his cuffed hands) and there was no ammo inside, the man had probably tried to defend himself from whatever attacked him.

A chilling breeze brushed against the chipmunk's neck making him flinch, feeling very vulnerable now the chipmunk ducked down beside the car and looked around a little. Seeing that the coast was clear he snuck forward towards the car. The only reason he'd get this close to a dead body was because he was going to get the keys that unlocked the cuffs.

He crawled towards the man's and could see the keys in them, the chipmunk grabbed the keys but as he stood up to unlock himself he was pulled to the grounds. Something had a tight grip of his right ankle, he screamed in horror as he realised it was the dead man...he had turned into a zombie.

The chipmunk kicked him full force in the face as it tried to bite him, he then began to crawl back to the car with the zombie after him. He grabbed the gun and pressed himself up against the car, the chipmunk desperately looked around for ammo.

The zombie was creepily pulling himself towards the chipmunk with only his hands while making weird groaning sounds that the zombies out of movies make.

In a flurry of panic the chipmunk dived for the first bullet he saw, he quickly put it in the barrel and aimed it at the zombie's head that was very close to his feet right now. He shot the gun and the zombie fell down dead...again. The chipmunk scrambled away from the corpse and then he looked into the bushes at one side of the car and another couple zombie walked out.

The chipmunk jumped to his feet no matter how painful it was and began to limp as fast as he could away from the monsters. As he limped through the forest it got darker and more sinister. The walking dead roamed the forest, if one of them saw him it would groan angrily and began to chase him whether it was limping, crawling or walking.

The chipmunk's heart began to beat rapidly as he came to a dead end. A giant fence blocked his path, he looked back at the zombies who were slowly but surely closing in on him. He pressed himself up against the fence before an idea sprung into his head. He jumped up and held onto the top of the wooden fence before pulling himself up and over, he sighed in relief as he landed in someone else's garden.

The zombies at the other side of the gate got bored and began to limp, crawl or walk away.

Without hesitation the chipmunk slowly walked into the house through the screen door. When he walked in the smell of blood met his nose, he looked over the counter and into what looked like a kitchen, there was dried blood in the floor. The chipmunk was happy that it wasn't new blood or he'd be a goner.

"Ahh, shit." The chipmunk sighed to himself "Hello? I'm not an intruder...or one of THEM." He said while looking out the glass door at the forest he had just escaped from.

He took another step into the house and could see the living room and another corridor leading off to the bedrooms, he guessed. In the living room the TV had been left on, it was on one of the children's programmes. The couches and chairs had been moved about. Everything was everywhere!

"These people might need more help than I do." Was all he said before staring at the mess that was a house.

**Oooh, chilling!**

**I hope you all love reading this story as much as I do writing it! Please leave a review and I'll try and update this tomorrow! **


	2. Clem

Chapter 2: Clem

In the kitchen the chipmunk could see a small colouring-in book, it was open at a page with a half drawn unicorn on it.

He looked around a little bit to investigate, it looked like whoever had lived here was gone...or dead. He spotted some fruit in a bowl and eagerly walked over to it, he picked up an apple but realised it was fake.

"Damn, fake." He put the fruit down and walked away from the bowl, he stared at the blood in the kitchen in disgust, he decided to leave the kitchen till last. The only thing was that there was nothing to check out except from the bedrooms, they were blocked off by a giant couch so that option was out.

The chipmunk walked into the kitchen and tried to avoid the pool of blood, he stepped around it but accidently stepped in the blood and slipped, he hit the ground with a loud thump. After noticing he had fell into the blood he jumped up and stared at his blood stained clothes, he began to frantically rub it off but it was no use.

The kitchen wasn't in the best state either, some smashed plates littered the ground and all the drawers hung off their hinges. The chipmunk checked the fridge and noticed there was a note on it, there was only one thing that was readable, the other words had been smudged out or covered in blood.

"Hmm...The Marsh House. That's a Savannah area-code." The chipmunk said to himself "But that's the type of note you'd leave a babysitter..." The chipmunk felt the eerie darkness creep up on him, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. He took a quick look behind himself before searching the kitchen again.

He searched a drawer and saw a walkie-talkie, he picked it up before shoving it into his back pocket, _"maybe this'll come in handy." _The chipmunk thought to himself before walking over to the kitchen which looked out into the beautiful back garden, behind the fence was the woods where those THINGS tried to get him.

"*BEEP* There are THREE new messages." An annoying voice said, it was an answering machine. The chipmunk spun around and limped into the living room where the noise had come from, there was a red light that flashed on and off, that's what caught his attention.

"Maybe there's something on there." The chipmunk said to himself before pressing the flashing button, the annoying robotic voice began to speak.

"Three new messages. Message one. Left at five-forty-three p.m." Suddenly a woman's voice began to talk.

"Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break!" the cheerful voice finished and the robotic voice took over.

"Message two. Left at eleven-nine-teen p.m." Again the woman's voice took over but this time she was panting heavily and it seemed rushed.

"Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you've tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe." The woman seemed to be falling apart, she seemed to be talking to a babysitter and this Clementine was her daughter. From what the chipmunk could tell was that either Ed was the father and he was too sick to leave or the people inside the hospital weren't letting them. The answering machine continued.

"Message three. Left at six-fifty-one a.m." This message was different from all the rest, the woman was crying and sounded VERY stressed.

"Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you...we love you...we love y-" and then the message cut out, the chipmunk knew now that this family had left to go on holiday and left their daughter with a babysitter but the dad had been attacked and now the monsters had gotten them. Either that or the dad had died and the mum had lost all control.

The chipmunk took a few steps back, he noticed a picture of the family, it was sitting next to the answering machine. There were two adults, one was female the other a male. There was a little girl in the middle of them, the chipmunk guessed it was Clementine and her parents.

"Daddy?" The chipmunk jumped and spun around, the little voice had frightened him. He pulled out the walkie-talkie from his back pocket and looked at it, was this where the voice had come from?

"Huh?" was all he said before walking over to the glass screen door to look outside "...Hello?"

"You need to be quiet." The little voice whispered, he guessed the voice belonged to a little girl. The chipmunk turned away from the door and walked around the living room to see if he could find the person.

"Are you ok?" he asked the little girl on the other end of the line, he needed to know that she wasn't injured, the worst thing ever was to be talking to a little girl and not knowing if she was ok or where she was.

"I'm ok. They tried to get me. But I'm hiding until my parents come home." The little voice whispered. The chipmunk gave up looking for the girl in the house, it appeared as if she wasn't even there.

"What's your name?" the chipmunk asked kindly, he wanted to let the girl know that he wasn't trouble and by doing so he had to know a little about her, her name for a start.

"I'm Clementine. This is my house." Was all the little voice said, the chipmunk instantly felt like he was trespassing but it wasn't like anyone occupied the house at the moment so the feeling was instantly gone.

"Hi Clementine. I'm Alvin" Alvin said to the little girl, a smile on his face. He was pleased that the little girl had told him her name, it confirmed that she was in fact the little girl the woman was talking to. "Where are your parents?" he asked as he walked back out of the darkened living room that began to give him the creeps. He walked back into the kitchen only this time he avoided the blood.

"They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are." Clementine said with a questionable voice, she had probably been there before with her parents but this time they left her and it all went wrong.

"Are you safe?" Alvin asked.

"I'm outside in my tree house. They can't get in." Alvin looked out the kitchen window and could see the old shabby house perched on top of an equally old tree, he hadn't noticed it before.

"That's smart." Alvin smiled. He began to think that she was ok with him, I mean why would she tell him where she was if she didn't want him to find her.

"See?" A little head poked out of the latch at the side of the tiny house "Can you see me? I can see you through the window." She gave a small wave and Alvin waved back letting her know he was friendly even though she already knew. "AHHHH!" Clementine screamed down the walkie-talkie. The next thing Alvin knew was that he was being grabbed by one of the monsters.

The thing had its hand's latched around Alvin's arms and was pulling in its head, it was ready to eat his neck right off! They jerked sideways but Alvin was pushing it back to the cutlery drawer, when he was close enough he managed to get the thing to let go of his arm and grab a bottle opener. He stabbed the thing in the neck and it fell to the ground, Alvin tried to run out of the kitchen but carelessly slipped on the blood, he smacked his head off the counter and fell to the ground.

His vision was blurred but he could still make out the cold, white dead eyes making their way over to him. When his vision focused again he kicked the thing hard in the face just as it was about to go in for the kill, Alvin quickly scrambled to his feet but the thing had already managed to crawl after him, it scratched his leg and he fell onto the floor just in front of the glass sliding doors.

Alvin sat up and managed to punch he thing in the face, man was it taking a beating! He quickly crawled away from it but it was already after him, the little girl had appeared at the door but Alvin didn't even realise. She opened the door but the thing had caught Alvin's leg, it began to pull him back but he hit it once again but it pounced on top of him. He had managed to bring up his knee but it was desperately trying to scratch his face off.

Throughout his screams he managed to throw the thing off of him and was now sitting on top of it, he looked up to see Clementine holding out a hammer, she was urging him to take it. He grabbed the weapon out of her small hands and before the thing could do anything else it had a hammer lodged in between its eyes. The only thing was that it was still alive, Alvin smacked it again and again, eventually it was dead and the blood poured out of its mangled head.

Alvin looked up at the little girl who stood there in shock, she was shaking all over but so was he. He slowly stood up and took a long, deep breath; he stared at the thing in disgust.

"Man..." He sighed as he took a breather, that was the closest call he'd ever had, if Clementine wasn't there he would have been dead!

"Hi there." Alvin looked at the little girl who stood completely still and stared up at him, he wasn't sure if she'd bolt it at any minute but right now she seemed as solid as a rock.

"Did you kill it?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly as she stepped away from the pool of blood as it moved across the floor.

"I don't know." Alvin took a quick look at the thing "I think so." Clementine was now completely out of the house, she stood on the porch and watched the thing carefully.

"Sometimes they come back." Alvin could see the terror in her eyes, she'd had a bad experience with this one, it probably chased her all the way into the tree house.

"Have you killed one?" Alvin questioned. She seemed to know quite a lot about them.

"No. But they get shot a lot." Alvin guessed that the tree house looked out onto the street where most survivors fought for their lives; it must have been a terrible thing to see.

Alvin walked out onto the porch he closed the door after him just in case. "You've been all by yourself through all of this?" he knelled down so he was Clementine's height, fear was evident in her eyes, he could tell that she wasn't sure about him. Every eight year old is told 'Never talk to strangers', she had obviously listened but she still felt a little safe because Alvin had just killed something that could have easily killed him and then went for her.

"Yeah. I want my parents to come home now." Alvin could tell that she was close to tears, he would have given her a hug but they had just met and if she screamed then she may alert some other monsters.

"I think that might be a little while, you know?" Alvin bowed his head as he remembered the messages, he decided not to tell her, he didn't want to traumatise her more. He did want to be truthful with her so if she did ask then he'd probably have to tell her, there's nothing worse than when you're young and no one tells you anything.

"Oh." Alvin looked at her, her voice cracked a little as she looked to the ground. Alvin could see her eyes getting watery, the last thing on his mind was to make this little girl cry so he moved forward a little and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you until then." Clementine looked intensely into his amber eyes, it was like she was trying to see if he was lying, her face was emotionless. She looked at the ground and then back at the glass screen doors, she tried her hardest to not make eye contact, Alvin could tell that she hadn't made up her mind when she completely changed the subject.

"What should we do now?" her face wasn't as emotionless anymore, in fact there was a little bit of hope glimmering in her eyes, he could tell she'd been on her own for a while with absolutely no one. To be alone in the world at that age or any age was a horrible, terrifying thing!

Alvin thought about her question for a while, it was either leave here now while it was still light and look for help or stay in the house until they got hungry and moved away at night. He decided to take the safe option for her sake.

"We need to find help before it gets dark." Alvin decided to go with the safety of daylight, he didn't know how many there were at night, if the monsters multiplied and they were still in the house then the things would probably break in and eat them alive, whereas if they found help they would be all sorted...hopefully.

"Yeah, it's not safe at night." Clementine turned to face the woods as she agreed, she had obviously been watching them for however long she'd been in the tree house. So far she knew a lot more about them than he did.

Alvin stood up and limped forward, Clementine looked up at him and he looked down at her. Both of them could trust each other, Alvin wouldn't leave this girl behind no matter what and she'd do anything to protect the man who saved her plus she now had protection and felt safe whenever she was around him.

"Let's go. Stay close to me." Clementine nodded and they both walked down the steps of the porch.

There was no way they were going through the woods so the only other option would be to go out onto the street, they both hoped there would be some survivors out there, especially kind ones.

They looked up the path to where the gate was, both of them could see two men. The men appeared to be trying to push a car out of the way but were failing miserably.

"Maaan..." One of the men moaned.

"I ain't never gettin' home to mama at this rate." Said the slightly chubbier one.

"This sucks." Alvin wanted to go out there and help them but he couldn't leave Clementine behind and if they weren't the type who liked company then there would be a chance that Clementine would be on her own again.

Alvin limped forward but Clementine tugged on his shirt, he turned to look at her but then knelled down. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Should I stay?" she asked shyly, Alvin could tell she wasn't sure about these men, neither was he but if they could help them then he'd do anything to get on their good side.

"What?" Alvin asked, he wasn't too sure what she meant. Did she mean that she would wait while he went to talk or would she just stay here while he pranced off and left her, he wouldn't dream of doing that.

"I don't want to sleep in the tree house tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?" Again her voice was cracking, she needed to know what to do. He could totally understand what she was going through. He remembered when he had the chance to run away from his abusive father but he didn't want to leave his mother behind so he stayed but she never came back one night and his dad took all his anger out on Alvin.

"I won't leave you alone." If only his mother had did the same thing to him. A smile appeared on the young girl's face, he could tell it was the first time she'd smiled in a long time.

"Let's go somewhere that's close but safe. Ok?" she said as she gripped her arm tightly, Alvin smiled at her.

"That's a good idea." Alvin got up and looked at the two men who still hadn't noticed them, they slowly approached the gate, Clementine pushed it open slowly.

"Hey!" Alvin said as he limped over to them, they both jumped and stayed back.

"HOLY SHIT!" One of them shouted as they slowly backed away to the other side of the car.

"Don't eat us!" The other said, Alvin put his hands up in defence. He could tell why they thought he was one of THEM, his shirt was covered in blood and he was limping, it wasn't a very good sign.

"We're not going to hurt you." Alvin said gently as he slowly made his way over to them, they seemed to trust him as they lowered their hands and relaxed a little.

"Phew, thought for a second you and the little one were BOTH going to give us the chomp." They skinnier boy said, he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Do you know what the hell this is?" Alvin asked, he needed to know if they had any idea about the monsters roaming the streets, maybe they could give him more information.

"No idea. So you've seen them then?" The boy said, he was about the same age as Alvin, maybe a year younger. He looked over in the direction of one of the things, it was crushed under one of the cars, a stream of blood poured out of its side.

"You could say that." Alvin said as he remembered the incident in the house that scared him to death.

"I'm Simon, Simon Greene." **(Had to change some of the names!) **Alvin smiled, this person was also a chipmunk, just like himself.

"Alvin. This is Clementine." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder as she hid behind his leg. The slightly chubbier one bent down so he was roughly eye level with her.

"I'm Theodore." He waved at Clementine, she smiled at him but them shyly hid back behind Alvin's leg. Alvin realised that these two were both chipmunks.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this." Simon stated as he took a look around "How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your daughter out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there." Alvin's eyes widened as Simon said 'daughter'. He could understand how he could get mixed up, the only thing that was different from the humans and the chipmunks would be their noses and their buck teeth but the squeaky voice soon breaks so it actually sounds like a man's voice.

"I'm not her dad, I'm..." Alvin began to think, he didn't want to say they had just met just in case they ended up deciding that when they were at the farm they would have too many people and have to throw someone out, there would be no way they'd throw out a kid so it would possibly be him and he had said to her that he'd take care of her. "...her babysitter" Alvin scratched the back of his neck, he prayed that they had bought it.

"Her parents are out of town." He didn't know how Clementine felt about him lying but hopefully she would see it his way.

"Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake." Simon said as he turned to the car, Alvin nodded but turned to Clementine who was still hiding behind his leg.

"What do you want to do?" Alvin asked. Clementine hesitated.

"I..." She looked over at her house but they were interrupted by some loud groans.

"They monsters are comin'! WE GOTTA GO!" Theodore panicked as both him and Simon got to the front of the car.

"Alvin, quick! Let's go!" Simon whispered. Alvin quickly rushed to the front of the car and began to push, Clementine stood nearby just in case, she and Theodore were on look out to see if any of the dead had spotted them yet. Clementine rushed over and helped them both, Theodore stood behind a car and was warning them if one was getting too close.

Once they had moved the car Alvin picked up Clementine and opened the red pick-up truck's passenger side door and put her in first before climbing in himself. Simon got in the driver's seat and Theodore leapt into the back and grabbed a shotgun just in case.

Just before the un-dead had gotten them they were away; zooming down the road and out of sight.

"As babysitter's go; I'd say her parents owe you a tip." Simon joked, he guessed it'd lighten the mood.

Clementine stared out the window at her house, she wasn't sure if she'd be back ever again or if she would ever see her parents again.

As they drove down the road and out of the town Alvin began to make conversation.

"So, how'd you and Theodore meet?" he asked. Simon never took his eyes off the road as he answered.

"Well, my old man told me to go check for any survivors in the town so when I got here I almost ran him down as he ran across the road, I hit something though. It was one of them, me and Theodore made friends fast and hid out in someone's old house until morning. That's when we had a run in with those things and then you both appeared." Alvin smiled down at Clementine who had fallen asleep on his knee, her head was resting on his chest and she was humming in her sleep.

A couple hours later they had arrived at the farm, it was dark and there was many corn weeds sticking out of the ground in neat little rows all around the farm. It was hard to make anything out when it was this dark but Alvin could see the faint glow of a candle coming from what looked like a window. _"Oh, great! A scary corn field, just what I needed!" _Alvin thought sarcastically.

Simon drove into the actual farm grounds and parked his car, Theodore hoped out of the back and locked the gates. Alvin looked around at the fence surrounding the perimeter, it wasn't very sturdy looking.

When the car stopped Clementine instantly woke up, she was a little drowsy and looked like she could fall asleep at any moment.

The door of the house opened and a man walked out, he appeared to be at least in his fifties.

"Thank god, you're ok." He said, he walked off of the porch and hugged Simon.

"I was worried it'd be bad here too." Simon said dryly as he hugged his dad. It was clear that he was all he had, no ,other or sibling rushed out to see him so it was obvious.

"Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new." Simon looked over at the three new comers who stood awkwardly near the car.

"I wouldn't have made it back without these three." He pointed over at them, his dad looked over and inspected them all.

"Well, I'm glad you found them then." The dad returned his gaze to his son. Alvin, Clementine and Theodore walked over to them both.

"Your boy's a lifesaver." Alvin said with a smile.

"Glad he could be of use to somebody." The man still inspected the three as they got closer. "So it's just you, your daughter and this young man then." Alvin's eyes widened again.

"Oh, not his daughter, he's the babysitter." Alvin knew this whole babysitter business would haunt him. The old-ish man bent down to eye level with Clementine.

"Honey, do you know this man?" Alvin's eye widened more, he prayed that Clementine trusted him enough to say yes.

"Yes." She said, it wasn't the most convincing yes Alvin had ever heard but Simon and his dad bought it so it was good enough for him.

"Ok then." Said the man, he looked over at Alvin's leg.

"Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there." Alvin looked down at it and winced, it had gotten better but not much plus it didn't look good at all.

"Yeah, it's not doing so good." Alvin looked back up at the man.

"I can help you out." The man turned to face Simon "Simon, show this man to the barn and check on some of the other survivors." Simon nodded before he and Theodore walked over to the barn.

"You, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have." Alvin nodded gratefully and followed the orders, he limped up onto the porch and sat on the porch swing while the man walked into the house.

"Let's have a look." The man said as he walked back outside with a bandage "Yeah, this is swollen to hell." He grabbed Alvin's leg to get a closer look at the wound, Alvin winced a little but took the pain like a man.

"It HURTS like hell." Alvin said behind gritted teeth, the pain was unbearably sore.

"I bet it does." As the man started to fiddle about with the bandage he asked questions. "What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"It's Alvin." The man looked up briefly before looking back at the wound.

"Nice to meet you, Alvin. I'm Hershel Greene." Alvin nodded, he felt good now that he knew his name. He began to wrap the bandage around Alvin's wound, it made Alvin groan in pain.

"How'd this happen?" Hershel questioned, Alvin tried to keep it simple, he didn't want anyone to know that he was on his way to jail, especially not the kid.

"Car accident." Alvin muttered, he didn't even want to think about it.

"That's so." Hershel replied dryly "Where were you headed? Before the car accident?" he questioned, Alvin began to feel like he was under interrogation.

"I was getting out of Atlanta." Alvin said truthfully. It wasn't like he was lying, he was actually going out of Atlanta but only in a police car for killing someone.

"The news says stay." Hershel said sternly as he continued with the bandage.

"Yeah, well that's a mistake." Alvin started to remember the whole horrid business. "We hit a guy, one of those things you've been hearing about, on the road." Then the question popped up.

"Who were you with? The girl?" Alvin gulped quietly, he had dug himself a hole and he would have to dig himself right back out of it.

"I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride." Alvin sighed, the truth was out and he just hoped that Clementine didn't mind, it wasn't like he was going to murder her.

"Awful nice of him." Hershel said funnily, Alvin knew that he now took a disliking towards him.

"I'm an awful nice guy." Alvin smirked. Hershel decided to change the subject.

"House is full up of mine. It's only a two bed roomed house. We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your daughter are welcome to rest there, when we're done here." Alvin knew that he had said daughter but he let it slide as Hershel turned to her. "I didn't catch your name, darling." He said sweetly to her.

"Clem-Clementine." She said timidly, Alvin smiled at her and so did Hershel.

"Can't imagine what you've been through, Clementine." Hershel said gently, Alvin was thinking the same thing.

"I'm looking after her until we find her parents." Alvin felt relief when Simon walked over and began to talk, he really didn't want to her Hershel's comment.

"Hey dad, so I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm." Alvin totally agreed with Simon.

"That doesn't seem necessary." Was all Hershel responded with, Alvin couldn't help but think he was nuts! The fence looked like it could fall at any moment, there's no way it could with stand the monsters when they came for them.

"I don't know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there's some serious..." Simon looked down at Clementine before turning to his dad and whispering "_Shit _hitting the fan, and I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet." Hershel fell quiet at his son's words, Alvin completely agreed with Simon though.

"Your son's right. You're going to want to fortify this place." Alvin said to Hershel who was still bandaging his leg.

"Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Simon." Hershel completely blanked out Alvin, it must be about the whole police thing. Simon looked down at his dad, he had his fists clenched.

"Dad, I'm serious. Alvin, come on, tell him what you saw out there, man." Simon pleaded. Alvin looked down at Hershel, he was about to knock some sense into the man.

"I got chased by a couple of dead people." Alvin froze in horror as he remembered the horrible images and the close encounters, all too much for him in one day.

Hershel finally gave in "Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is." Hershel said rather bitterly as he looked back at his son who stood behind him.

"Alvin, Theodore and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really." Simon ordered. Hershel looked back at his son as he gritted his teeth.

"I already said ok." Hershel hissed, he obviously wasn't one for being told he was wrong or what to do. Simon had already disappeared into the house. With that Hershel stood up and looked down at Alvin. "Well, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow." Alvin nodded gratefully at the man.

"Thanks." Alvin said as he looked down at his now bandaged leg.

"If your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down; you're probably dealing with an infection." Alvin's eyes widened, he didn't want to turn into one of the monsters.

"What do we do then?" Alvin questioned, he hoped for the best but what came out of Hershel's mouth shocked him.

"We'll probably just have to shoot you." Hershel made things _'better' _by miming a gun shot. Alvin saw Clementine's eyes widen in shock, his were already wide in fear. Alvin wasn't sure if he was joking or not, he didn't seem like a very jokey kind of guy. Hershel let out a chuckle "We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine." Alvin let out a sigh of relief; Clementine shook her head and let out the same sort of sigh.

"Ok, that'd be preferable." Hershel smiled at the two of them before pointing to the barn.

"There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early." He paused a little before asking Alvin a question "Come tomorrow, which way you think you're headed?" Alvin sighed, he had no idea but he wasn't planning on staying here longer than he needed to.

"Towards Macon, I suppose." Alvin shrugged indicating that he hadn't really thought of it yet. Hershel turned to face Clementine before nodding at her and walking inside and shutting the door after himself. Alvin stood up and walked over to the porch steps where Clementine was stood.

"All right then." Alvin said before leading Clementine over to the big, red barn.

Alvin saw some blankets and two pillows, he put two of the thicker blankets on the floor next to each other and then put the other two blankets on top, he put the pillows at the top of them as well. It actually looked quite like a bed.

It was too dark to make out anyone but he could make out the silent snores coming from each direction, the other family must have been up on the top floor of the barn. He and Clementine climbed onto their 'beds', Clementine lay in her side and looked over at Alvin.

"It smells like..." Clementine had scrunched up her nose as she tried to think of the word, Alvin smiled.

"Shit." Clementine let out a small gasp, Alvin looked over at her "I'm sorry; shouldn't talk like that."

"That was a swear." Alvin could tell she didn't like swear words and he planned on not using them all the time when he was around her.

There was a long pause before Clementine spoke up. "I miss my mom and dad." She whispered, Alvin sighed knowing that he had to comfort her.

"I know." He said comfortingly, Clementine continued.

"How far is Savannah?" She asked as she looked over at Alvin again.

"Pretty far." Alvin sighed, he knew she didn't want to hear that but he wasn't going to lie to her.

"Oh. Ok." Clementine whispered sadly, she looked up at the ceiling of the barn, even though it was completely engulfed in darkness. About a minute later she turned onto her side and Alvin could tell she was ready for sleeping as she curled into a small ball.

Alvin's eyes were staring into space; he began to think about a lot of things. _"Have I done the right thing taking this on?" _He thought to himself _"What happens if I can't protect her, I won't be the man who ended up killing a girl because I wasn't there for her." _Suddenly Clementine's voice popped into his head.

"_You have done the right thing, Alvin. You are totally worthy of looking after me, no matter what we'll stick together. You and me, we're a team." _Alvin smiled happily at the small voice in his head that had now disappeared.

"Yeah, we're a team." He whispered as he looked over at the sleeping body of Clementine. With that Alvin slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, he could tell Clementine must have been waiting for a proper sleep in days but he had a feeling it would be his last pleasant deep sleep.

"_I love you, Baby." _A woman's voice giggled inside his head, Alvin's pleasant sleep was now contaminated by his old fiancé's happy giggles. The sound of shattering glass and his fiancé screaming filled his ears. He quickly sat up and was panting heavily, he looked around. It was a lot darker now than it had been when he fell asleep; he looked over at Clementine who smiled in her sleep. He smiled at the young girl; she seemed to melt away all the bad memories. Alvin slowly sunk back into the pillow and drifted off to a more peaceful sleep.

**Aww! Who else loves Clementine already? They were both lonely but they now have each other, Alvin's got a big responsibility in his hands now but I'm sure he'll manage! **

**Please read and review and I'll update as soon as possible! Any way see you next time!**


	3. Hershel

Chapter 3: Hershel

"Hey, get up." Alvin woke up to see a man about the same age as him staring down at him, he sat up and stretched a little and looked over at Clementine who stood next to him.

"I'm itchy." She scratched her arm to emphasise her point, the man who had woke Alvin up looked over at her.

"Well you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." Clementine squealed a little as she began to pat down her hair. "But I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?" Alvin's eyes widened the amount of times someone had said that since he got here was unreal.

"I'm not her dad. Name's Alvin." Alvin looked at the man who stood there smiling at him.

"I'm Dave." He said with a smile, they were interrupted by a small boy who was about the age of ten. He stood at the barn doors and began to shout excitedly at his Dave.

"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!" The boy said as he pointed over at the direction of the supposed tractor, none of them could see it from where they were standing though. The little boy was gone in a flash.

"We better get going or we won't hear the end of it." With that Dave left the barn and went in the direction of his son, Alvin and Clementine followed him out of the barn and walked beside him.

"That's my boy, Dave junior. We call him Duck, though." Alvin was puzzled by the name Duck.

"Dodging or quacking?" Alvin asked just in case it was the action and not the animal.

"Quacking." Dave replied with a friendly smile then Alvin and Clementine found out as they heard Duck scream.

"DAAAAD!" Dave turned to Alvin with a smirk.

"See?" All three of them walked over to the boy and the other woman, Alvin guessed it was Dave's wife.

"The word is you're on your way to Macon." Dave said to start a conversation. Alvin smiled a little but shrugged.

"My family is from there." Alvin smiled, he was already warming up to Dave and they had just met.

"Well Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to." Dave was inviting Alvin on a journey with him even though they had just met; already Alvin was feeling a trust worthy vibe coming off the man.

"I'll see what the girl would like." Alvin said as he looked down at Clementine who smiled up at him.

"Ah, gotta consult the missus. I understand." Dave said with a nod of the head, he looked down at Clementine and smiled before walking over to his own family.

"Honey, Duck, this is Alvin and uh, what's the girls name?" Alvin looked over at Clementine who shyly stood behind his leg.

"Clementine." Alvin returned his gaze on Dave's family who were now looking over at Clementine as she poked her head around Alvin's body.

"Clementine." Dave confirmed, Dave's wife smiled at Clementine.

"That is a very pretty name." She said sweetly to the little girl who smiled back at her.

"Thanks." Clementine replied as she went back to hiding.

Simon joined the group along with Theodore; they both were carrying hammers and saws.

"Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better." All the men nodded, even Duck.

"I want to build a fence." Duck said excitedly as he looked at his dad.

"Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Simon chuckled, Duck's face brightened up as he turned to face Simon, he looked like he would just jump on him and give him a large hug.

"On a tractor. Cool!" Duck cheered making them all chuckle, even Clementine.

"Duck, Theodore and I will hop to it!" With that the tree of them walked around the corner to the other side of the farm where they would start to build the fence.

Alvin looked down at Clementine, he didn't want her to help with the fence since she was only little and one of the walkers could sneak up on her while she made the fence. Dave's wife must have seen the look on Alvin's face.

"I can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch. We can visit." Alvin smiled and looked down at Clementine who was already smiling and nodding; she then slowly walked over to the woman and sat on the same hay bale she was on. Alvin smiled at them both as they talked to each other; he then walked over to Dave who was fixing the blue car.

"Hey there, Dave. Need any help?" Alvin asked as he watched the man fiddle about with some things under the bonnet.

"Naw, I think I got it." Alvin turned to walk away but what Dave said stopped him "Do YOU need any help?" he questioned. Alvin turned to face him with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alvin as Dave stood up and out from under the bonnet.

"I mean, in taking care of that little girl. You know what you're doing? You got kids of your own?" Dave wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand before bending back under the bonnet of the car.

"Nah, nah. No...no kids." Alvin began to think about his fiancé, he imagined her face but then scrunched his eyes closed to get rid of the image; it hurt him too much to even think about her.

"Woulda liked on then." Dave said as he got back to working on the car, Alvin stayed silent for a while before answering.

"You know." He shrugged the thought off, right now all the only kid he was focused on was Clementine.

"So what's your family's plan?" Alvin quickly changed the subject; he would rather not explain to the people he just met why he was heading to prison.

"Get back on down to Lauderdale and let this mess get sorted out." It was clear that Dave didn't really think this whole thing was all that dangerous but Alvin did, after being attacked by one then it changes your perspective. "Government will start handing out shots and the National Guard will do its thing. On the odd chance things got too bad, we could hop on my boat, I guess." Dave seemed to have it all figured out whereas Alvin was still trying to think of what was beat for Clementine. Dave had a family to look after so why was it harder for Alvin to know what he was going to do next.

"You've got a boat?" Alvin asked, Dave nodded slightly as he focused on the car.

"I'm a commercial fisherman, catching mackerel, dolphin, whatever's biting and paying. Claire wouldn't be wild about it, but the boat's not that bad." Dave said with a chuckle, Claire had probably had a bad experience on a boat before but I guess she'd have to bear it if it meant saving her life.

"How's your son doing?" Alvin wanted to know if this whole thing was traumatising him just as much as Clementine; maybe Dave could give him a few pointers about calming her nerves.

"Good, I think. Claire's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy." Alvin could see the terror in Dave's eyes as he remembered the scene; it was just like how he remembered killing that man who was sleeping with his fiancé. "I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds and...Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's. But we're a tough family, Alvin. Ain't nothing gonna faze us." Alvin nodded at Dave in respect, he was going to be like that with Clementine, they were going to stay strong and stick with each other through thick and thin.

"See ya." Alvin didn't have anything else to say so he walked over to the girls who were having a nice little chat.

"Hey there, girls." Alvin smiled at the both of them as they looked up at him with huge smiles on their faces. "You two actually look relaxed." The both of them nodded, Alvin was happy that Clementine had a girl to talk to now; she looked very calm around Claire.

"I think we're doing just fine. Clementine was just telling me about first grade." Said Claire as she smiled at Clementine who smiled back at her.

"Oh, uh, how is that?" It was about time he and Clementine had a proper conversation about real life instead of what was happening with all the un-dead creatures.

"It's easy." Alvin remembered first grade, he found it easy too and his dad didn't beat him up then so that made it all the better.

"Well, yeah." Alvin smirked as Clementine smiled back. "Sooo, you're good?" Alvin asked them both.

"Anyway, it's almost like we didn't see people eating each other for the past three days. It's peaceful here, no?" Alvin smiled at Claire, he felt like he was close to her already.

"So uhh, what do you do when...corpses aren't walking around?" Alvin asked Claire, he wanted to know just a little bit more about her.

"I'm a veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale – like Hershel, here, except more with dogs and cats and not horses." Alvin nodded; knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'll be back in a bit." Alvin waved to the girls before walking over to where Duck, Theodore and Simon were. Duck was sitting on the tractor while pretending to drive it...like a racing car. In front of the tractor there was Simon and Theodore was fixing the fence at the other side of the farm where Dave and the girls were.

"Need a hand?" Alvin offered Simon, Simon turned around and pointed to some wooden planks sitting in the corner next to a saw.

"That'd be great. If you could cut those two-bys to length, that'd sure speed things up." Alvin walked over to the wood pile and picked up the saw before he began to cut up the wood to the perfect length.

"My dad doesn't know how bad it is." Simon stated sadly, Alvin guessed he was worried that because he thought it wasn't so bad that he'd be careless and get himself killed.

"No, he doesn't." Alvin stated the obvious.

"I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face." Simon clenched his eyes shut as he remembered the horrible image.

"Was the boy one of the walkers?" Alvin asked, maybe the man was protecting himself.

"I don't even know. He was either attacking the guy or asking for help. He didn't even hesitate. He just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between this kid's eyes and pulled the trigger." Simon shook his head and turned to face Alvin. "You don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies."

"They don't fall like you think." Alvin said as he continued to saw away at the planks of wood.

"Did you have to do it?" Simon questioned Alvin, this made him stop sawing for a minute.

"Do what?"

"Kill. Have you had to off one yet?" Simon confirmed his question. Alvin sighed loudly and continued to saw.

"Oh, uh..." Alvin remembered the babysitter's mangled face after he had finished with her "I bashed a poor girl's brains in." Simon's eyes widened.

"Whoa, I couldn't do that." Simon smartly decided to change the subject. "I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there." Simon looked out onto the field through a small gap in the fence.

"How about yours? How's your family?" Simon questioned as he stopped hammering for a bit as he waited on some of the wood.

"Well the last time I spoke to any of them was when I was fifteen. My dad was abusive and my mum ditched me and I had to put up with my dad's threats, verbal abuse and physical abuse for ever because he was so upset that my mum had run off with another man. We lived in Macon though." Simon's eyes widened as he returned his gaze to the fence.

"Sorry I asked." He said but Alvin shrugged it off.

"No sweat, sometimes it's better to get thing off your chest instead of harvesting them until they get bigger." Simon looked over and grabbed some of the wood from the pile.

"That's probably all I need cut for now. Thanks." With that Alvin put the saw down and turned to walk away but he looked back at Simon.

"And Simon, thanks again for the ride." Simon looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.

"No problem, Alvin. Couldn't leave you behind." Alvin nodded gratefully "Anyway, when you see my dad around, he might want some help in the barn." Alvin cast a glance in the direction and could see Hershel standing outside of it, he smiled at Simon before walking over to the barn.

Inside the barn Hershel had a pitchfork and was stabbing some hay and then putting it on the ground. When Hershel noticed him he started asking him questions.

"How'd you get out of Atlanta?" Hershel asked, Alvin knew that he would have to tell the truth even if he didn't want to.

"...I was on my way out anyway. Timing of all this just happened to be right." Alvin stated simply, he wasn't going to tell him about the police thing unless he had to.

"Ha, if there ever is a good time for the supposed "apocalypse"." Alvin nodded along with him, he hoped that if he stayed on his good side then maybe he would stop with all the questions.

"This farms a nice plot of land." Alvin smiled, right now he was under Hershel's radar and he'd like to be anywhere else.

"Heh, had you told me that twenty years ago I'd still be doing this, I would have told you that you were full of crap." Alvin rolled his eyes _"Charming" _he thought to himself.

"Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, and I guess so was I. Family's important; it's all that matters. You agree with that?" Again with the questions. Alvin thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, for the first couple years of my life I was brought up to. So I guess, yes." Hershel went back to the hay but was still asking questions.

"Where's your family now? Parents? Wife? Girlfriend?" Alvin sighed once again.

"Well I was close to my family up until I was eleven, that's when everything went wrong. My mum ran off with some other guy and my dad was so furious that he would abuse me and then get pissed at some bar and expect me to have hidden all my wounds when he got back, if I didn't then I'd get abused some more." He sighed heavily as he talked about his fiancé "My fiancé, I met her when I was living on the streets at fifteen, she took me in to her home and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Things got a lot more serious as we got older and then she cheated on me the night after I had engaged to her."

Hershel went quiet for a minute before he spoke up "But now you've got this little girl to take care of. Clementine, is it? You just stumbled upon her?" Alvin was seriously getting fed-up of all the questions but he managed to keep his cool.

"I was being attacked and she came to my rescue." Hershel looked up before stabbing the pitchfork in the hay and walking over to him.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" Hershel asked, Alvin nodded and knew he would regret it.

"I don't know who you are or what you did. But you better become a better liar, and fast." The man growled, Alvin knew he had it out for him ever since they locked eyes.

"Let's say things don't get better back in the cities. Or they get worse before they do. You're going to have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. And if those same people get to questioning you, you're going to be in trouble. So whoever you are, and whatever you did, keep it to your damn self." Alvin stared wide eyed at the man "But at least you have to common sense to listen to a man giving you advice." Alvin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes _"Oh yeah, like that makes it so much better." _Alvin thought bitterly to himself.

"AHHH!" They both heard a loud scream and ran outside, they looked over at where Duck and Simon were, the scene in front of them was just horrible.

A walker had grabbed Duck's shirt and was pulling him off the tractor and into the field where loads of the things were emerging from the corn. The tractor had moved forward and had trapped Simon's leg under the wheel; a walked was pulling at his arm and was trying to bite him.

"GO! I'll get my gun!" Hershel shouted before running into the house, Alvin wasted no time in getting over to the scene. Theodore had gotten to the scene as well only he was closer to Simon.

"You get Simon, I'll get Duck!" Alvin shouted as he ran over to Duck's aid. There were more of them now, they were tugging at Duck's clothes and hair, he was screaming loudly for his dad who was rushing round the corner but if Alvin wasn't there he wouldn't have made it.

Alvin grabbed Duck's arms and pulled him closer towards himself and away from the monsters that were ready for a meal. Alvin actually got on the tractor and kicked one of them in the face very hard, this made it let go and now there was only one.

Theodore was whacking the walker that was attacking Simon with a hammer because he couldn't get Simon out from under the tractor without it moving off of his leg. Alvin saw this but couldn't do anything without getting the walkers to let go.

Dave had reached the scene and took Duck's arms off of Alvin and gripped them tightly as he pulled his son away from the walkers. Alvin kicked and punched some of them off of Duck but more appeared and went for Simon.

Dave pulled Duck off of the tractor and Alvin started up the engine, he began to reverse and could hear Simon's yelps for him to stop. He hopped off of the tractor and grabbed the hammer off of Theodore.

"You get Dave to help you get the tractor off of Simon, I'll protect him!" Alvin screamed orders at Theodore and he followed, he and Dave began to lift the tractor while Claire grabbed the children and pulled them away. Alvin was hacking and slashing at the many hands that managed to fit through the gaps, Hershel ran out with his gun and began to blow some heads off.

He shoved Alvin out off the way and began to pull his son away, Alvin helped with the tractor lifting. Hershel tried hitting one with the end of his gun but it grabbed it and pulled him forward and before he could even do anything he had walkers sinking their teeth into his neck, he screamed out in pain and told them to run even though it wasn't very in-comprehendible.

Alvin pulled Simon out from under the tractor and put him over his shoulder as he screamed for his dad.

"GO!" Alvin shouted at Claire and the children, they quickly took off towards the car. Theodore and Dave were right behind, Dave had managed to grab the shot gun and they all ran to the car.

Dave got in the driver's seat, Claire got in the passenger's seat, the kids were in the back seats and Alvin, a hysterical Simon and Theodore all got into the bit at the back of the pick-up and then Dave hit the gas and they were out of there.

Alvin and Theodore tried their best to calm Simon down but they couldn't really do anything, after a while he had cried himself to sleep.

"Man...That was rough." Theodore sighed as he lay on his back and looked up at the sky, Alvin nodded and looked over at Simon, he was kicking his legs and small tears escaped his shut eyes; he was having a nightmare.

"That was unbelievable; we better find a safe place soon." Alvin sighed as he leaned against the side of the back window of the pick-up.

"And food!" Theodore added. The both of them stayed silent the rest of the way, they didn't want to wake Simon in the state he was in right now.

A couple hours had passed and the car had broken down but they were now in Macon. All six of them (excluding Simon who was still asleep) looked around the deserted town. There were smashed up cars everywhere, some of them were set ablaze. The shop windows were smashed or were covered in blood, they all hopped out of the car.

"Well, this is as far as we're going." Dave said quietly, Alvin nodded.

"Then it's far enough." With that they all took the first couple of steps into the street.

Clementine instantly ran to Alvin's side, she looked up at him and held his shirt tightly as she looked around the deserted town. It was like something out of a horror film.

Theodore had Simon on his back as they all walked through the town, he was still sleeping but he had calmed down.

Clementine and Alvin looked at a building, on top it had a glowing sign which said 'DRUG STORE' Alvin somehow remembered this place, like a distant memory but he shook the feeling off.

While they looked at the store Duck, Dave and Claire looked around at some of the shops across from the drug store.

"Look!" Duck exclaimed as he pointed over at some cars, they all scrunched their eyes and they could make out someone crouching behind a car.

"Hey there! You friendly?" Dave shouted as he waved his arms above his head "Truck's run out of gas." As he shouted it lifted its head only it wasn't human. It was one of the walkers and it was devouring a human carcass, it roared loudly at them before getting up and slowly walked towards them.

Suddenly more of them appeared and started to surround them, Clementine hugged onto Alvin's side as she screamed a little. They began to slowly back up towards the drug store.

"We're TRAPPED!" Claire shouted as she looked around at all the walkers emerging behind cars and out of smashed building windows. Suddenly a walked snuck up behind Duck and pushed him to the ground.

"WAAH!" Duck screamed as the thing threw itself on top of him "AHHH! NO! NO!" suddenly a gunshot rung out through the town and the things head came toppling off its shoulders. They all looked up to see a woman carrying a gun and pointing it at the now dead walker. The minute Duck pushed the thing off of himself he stood up and his mum hugged him as they watched the woman begin to blow some heads off.

"RUN!" Shouted a man at the front of the drug store, without hesitation they all ran for the entrance. Once they were all in the large building the man closed and locked the large gates at the front door so no walkers could get in.

The small group looked around and could see about five other survivors that were camping out in the drugstore. One of them positioned himself at the door and peeked out every so often, there was an old looking man who had a grumpy expression on his face, he woman next to him didn't look any happier.

"We can't take risks like that!" The grumpy woman hissed at the woman with the gun, Alvin actually got a good look at her and saw she was a chipette.

"And we can't just let people die, either." The chipette argued back.

"When I SAY "That door stays shut no matter what" I fucking MEAN it." The woman growled. Alvin could tell that she would have been shouting if there weren't any walkers outside, she seemed to be holding it in. "We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous!" Alvin wore a grumpy expression now _"Oh, gee! Thanks." _He thought sarcastically.

"Worse! They could have led them right to us!" Said the older man who looked about Hershel's age.

"We have kids with us." Alvin stated as he looked down at the younger ones who wore fear stricken expressions on their faces.

"I see ONE little girl..." the old man seemed to be accusing him of lying about the other kid; Alvin was about to explode but then Clementine pulled on his hand.

"What is it?" Alvin didn't mean to sound so stern but the old man was really getting on his nerves even though they had just met.

"I...I have to pee." Clementine looked very sheepish while she whispered this.

"Then just go." Alvin turned back to the man who was ranting on at Dave, as Alvin joined the argument Clementine began to slowly make her way to the bathroom door that was next to the front desk.

"They've got kids, Lilly." Said the man who had helped save them, Lilly turned to glare at the man.

"Those things outside don't care." Lilly hissed like she didn't even care, this got Alvin's blood boiling.

"Maybe you should go join 'em, then." Dave growled back, if she was going to play tough he was going to play tougher. "You'll have something in common!" Lilly gasped at Dave before sending a death glare his way.

"God dammit', Lilly. You gotta control these people!" The old man shouted as loud as he could.

"Brittany just ran out there!" Lilly hissed at the man who was shouting orders at her.

"She's the leader here. But it looks like she's losing control of her people." Alvin hissed to Dave but he did it loudly so everyone could hear what he was saying.

"If you were in my shoes you'd be th-" Lilly was cut off by the older man.

"Ho-ly SHIT." He cursed as he looked over at Duck who was sitting on the table while his mum cleaned the blood from the walker off of his skin. "Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten!" Everyone turned to look at Duck, Dave began to get very defensive.

"He wasn't bitten!" Alvin argued, Dave stood beside him with a mean look on his face as he glared at the older man.

"We let one in, you stupid shits." Alvin was so close to punching the man square in the nose, and by the looks of things so was Dave.

"We have to end this. Now." He began to walk over to Duck but Dave jumped in his way.

"Over my dead body." Dave hissed as he folded his arms over his chest.

"We'll dig one hole." The man hissed back, Alvin could tell he was walking on a very thin line and that Dave would lash out at any minute if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

"No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!" Claire shouted desperately as she scrubbed her son clean, Theodore sat Simon down in the corner and helped her.

"Don't you fucking people get it? We've already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and-and WE all end up bitten." The older man shouted in Dave's face.

"Shut up!" Dave shouted right back in his face; he wasn't taking any of this man's crap.

"We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!" Dave's eyes had little flames in them now; there was no way in hell he was going to let this man talk about his son like this, he began to clench his fist.

"DAVE, STOP HIM!" Claire wailed as she pulled her son off of the table and held him close.

"Alvin, what do we do about this guy?" Dave growled but it wasn't intended for Alvin.

"Dad, you heart. You need to calm down." Lilly whispered to the man, Alvin understood where she got all the bitterness now.

"Kick his ass." Alvin stepped in front of Lilly's dad as he growled, seeing his threat the man stood tall. Alvin could see the man lifting up his fist and was about to swing but then the chipette named Brittany stepped in.

"Everyone, just chill the fuck out!" She shouted above all the noise and everyone stopped.

"Nobody is doing ANYTHING." Hissed Lilly; obviously trying to regain her leadership of the group.

"Shut up, Lilly!" Her dad growled but then turned to Brittany "And YOU. Shut the fuck up. They will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter." Alvin glared at him.

"Says the man who was screaming at the top of his lungs a minute ago." Alvin threateningly showed some teeth as the man glared at him.

"We're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things." Lilly's dad now had his face basically pressed up against Dave's.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dave glared at the man who stared across at his son but moved in front of his vision so he was more focused on him and less on his son.

"He's bitten! That's how you TURN." Everything was getting out of control fast but Alvin wasn't about to let Duck get thrown out just because Lilly's ditsy father thinks he is bitten.

Claire hugged onto her boy "He's not bitten!" She looked at Alvin "Alvin, stop this! It's upsetting him!" Claire actually sounded like she was in tears. As Lilly's father began to through around some abuse Lilly stepped in.

"Dad, we get it, it's a big deal." Lilly actually started to stand up for herself but she was trying to calm him down desperately for some reason, was he going to lose it and hit someone?

"What if this was your daughter?" The man angrily turned to Alvin with a menacing look on his face.

"NEVER woulda' happened." He said all too confidently "She's not some snot nosed toddler, ok? She's United States Air Force." Like Alvin was going to be threatened by that.

"Oh fuck you AND her!" Dave again pulled attention towards him; at least it got Alvin out of the heat. "I'm going to kill, him, CLAIRE. Just worry about Duck!" Dave was actually ready to leap on this man but that's when Alvin heard a little voice.

"Alvin?" He looked over at Clementine who stood at the bathroom door while holding her gut.

"Yeah?" He shouted over to her.

"There's someone in there." Alvin didn't think much of it.

"It's just locked. Key's behind the counter. Probably." With that he turned back to the argument.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here; I'm just looking out for my daughter!" Lilly's dad argued back, he seemed to be giving up.

"No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!" Dave glared at the man, the man actually shut up for a moment, maybe he realised he was in the wrong.

"He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite. WATCH." This man would not give up, he just couldn't handle being wrong!

"She won't." Dave said sternly as they stared daggers at one and other.

"And if she DOES?" Dave was so close to cracking and no one would want to be at the end of his fist at the moment. "The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mum's face."

Alvin ended up pushing the man away from Dave "Shut the fuck up, man! The boy wasn't bitten; we watched the whole scene in front of our own eyes! Brittany saved him just in time so just shut you fat, fucking mouth before I shut it for you!" Alvin growled menacingly at the man, everyone had gone quiet, even Duck who used to be sniffling.

"Y'know what!" The man managed to push Alvin back with great force and began to walk to Duck who held onto his mum for dear life "I'm throwing him out NOW!"

"No. You don't touch that boy, you don't TOUCH anybody." Alvin said as he regained his footing, Alvin and Dave positioned themselves in front of him to stop him from getting to Duck. "I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect in here too. You want to get violent you old fuck? Well, COME ON. You better have a plan to kill me though, because it's ME before anyone else in here." Alvin screamed. The man began to flinch and back away from Alvin who was blowing his top.

"AHHHH!" A high pitched scream echoed through the store, sudden realisation hit Alvin. He looked over at the bathroom to see a walker crawling out of it and towards Clementine! Horror filled Alvin's body as he stared at the scene, everyone wore horror filled expressions but Alvin was already rushing over to save her.

"CLEMENTINE!" Alvin shouted as he ran past Lilly's dad and Dave, unfortunately he tripped over some boxes because of his sore leg and landed painfully on the ground. Since he hit his head hard off of the ground his vision was blurred and unfocused but he can still make out the small figure of Clementine trying to get the walker off of her leg.

Alvin quickly got to his feet and even though he could hardly see he began to run towards Clementine at full speed, well as fast as he could with his sore leg. The thing now had a grip at her waist as she held onto some bookcases; Alvin kicked the things head with his good leg at full force. This made it let go of Clementine but it then went for him as he pushed Clementine away from it.

The walker got up and held Alvin by the throat; since it was a big one it began to lift him off the ground. Alvin tried to kick it but it didn't seem to have an effect on the thing.

"ALVIN!" Clementine screamed. Alvin could fell himself grow faint as the thing choked him, a gunshot was heard and the thing fell down to the ground with Alvin on top of it. Alvin rolled off of it as Clementine ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Clementine." He whispered as he hugged her and she hugged him back. He looked up to see Brittany standing there holding the gun, she was actually shaking. Alvin gave her a grateful nod before hugging Clementine close again.

"You ok?" Brittany asked as she knelled down in front of them both.

"Just great, thanks." Alvin responded as he stood up and took Clementine's hand, he could feel her shaking. Suddenly they began to hear some walkers banging on the gates outside, they all went quiet. If the walkers broke in then they'd all be dead, Clementine hugged onto Alvin's side and he held onto her. He had made one stupid mistake leaving her on her own; there was no way he was going to do it again.

**A lot of tension in this one! Do you think they'll stay with these new survivors or will they end up leaving...I guess you're just going to have stay tuned! Please leave a review, they really mean a lot!**


	4. Macon

Chapter 4: Macon

Everyone froze and kept their mouths shut once they heard the walkers clawing at the doors outside. Clem clung onto Alvin through it all; Brittany had walked closer to the doors with her pistol pointed at them just in case.

"Everybody DOWN and stay QUIET." Lilly whispered to everyone as she and her dad hid behind the counter. Alvin followed her lead as he grabbed Clem's hand and pulled her behind one of the bookcases, Brittany joined them with her gun firmly placed in her paw.

"They're gonna get in!" Lilly's father whispered to the others, Dave angrily looked over at the man who tried to kick out his son.

"Shut up!" Dave hissed quietly, with that the man knelled back down and stayed close to his daughter.

The deafening moans coming from outside scared everyone to death. They kept close to whatever could protect them, like Theodore dragged Simon to the furthest corner away from the door and hid him in a cardboard box while he hid behind it. Dave, Claire and Duck were hiding behind a flipped table opposite Alvin, Clem and Brittany, they were all huddled together.

Suddenly they began to hear gun shots coming from outside, HEAVY gun shots!

"Is that the military?" Alvin said as he shimmied out from behind the bookcase with Clem, the banging and groaning coming from behind the door had stopped.

"I don't know." Lilly said in a nicer tone than what she had been using before.

"Thank god for whatever it is." The young man who had helped Brittany save the newcomers said as he crouched near Lilly.

Now gaining his confidence back Lilly's dad stood up and began to rant again.

"We almost DIED because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger!" He was talking about Brittany. Brittany had shimmied out of her hiding place and stood very still with an annoyed look on her face. Alvin slowly walked over to Brittany with Clem still attached to his side, he stood there to protect her in case the crazy old man began to rant and rave again, he did have to re-pay her for protecting him and the others from the walkers.

"That was stupid! That was-" The old man gasped and then began to keel over in pain, he held his chest while doing so. Without any hesitation Lilly rushed to her father.

"DAD!" She shouted as she ran to the man lying on the floor in pain.

"Ahh!" Screamed the man withering on the floor, everyone stared at the once strong and fearful man who now looked like the weak old man he really was.

"Is HE bitten?" Alvin questioned as he grasped Clementine and put her behind him to protect her just in case he was bitten.

"NO." Lilly shouted, she obviously was stressed out. "Don't be crazy. It's his heart." Hearing that, Alvin took a step closer and loosened his grip on Clementine.

"My pills..." The man wheezed as his daughter held him close. Claire stepped forward and stood next to Lilly.

"Uh-um...Nitro-glycerine pills?" She asked as Lilly looked up at her and nodded her head.

"YES. We're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please, try to get in there." Lilly said to the others. Alvin studied the shutters that blocked any view of the pharmacy behind them; he definitely knew this place from somewhere. His train of thought was interrupted by Lilly as she continued. "They're behind the counter!" Alvin sighed, he looked down at Clem who had tears in her eyes, she was probably thinking about her own dad. Alvin looked up at Lilly and nodded.

"There's probably another entrance. Maybe through the office." They all looked at the door near the back of the shop.

"How do you know that's an office?" Brittany asked as she placed a paw on her hip. Alvin gulped quietly as everyone turned to face him with questioning faces.

"Educated guess." He replied with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter." Everyone turned their attention to Lilly. "We need nitro-glycerine pills. Please get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad." With that Lilly went back to comforting her father who lay painfully on the floor curled up in a ball.

"Everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We could be in here a while." Dave instructed everyone and they all went began to calm down after the scary experience.

"I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution." Said the young man who had helped Alvin and the rest of the gang. Dave sighed heavily at the man's accusation.

"You're right, this ain't exactly Ft. Knox." Dave said as he inspected the building, the crumbling ceiling and the boarded up windows weren't very promising.

"What do you suggest?" Alvin asked as he joined the conversation, the young man leaned against the wall and stared at both Alvin and Dave.

"We need as much gas as possible so we can ALL get out of downtown Macon. Fast." Dave and Alvin looked at each other and then nodded before looking back at the young man.

"Agreed." Alvin said as he nodded. The young man smiled at them, they both could tell it was the first time one of his ideas had been actually approved of since he had gotten in here.

"Then I'll head out and get gas." The young man offered. "There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can." Again Dave and Alvin looked at each other, only this time they wore worried looks.

"You're insane." Alvin stated as he looked wide eyes at the boy.

"Well, it's gotta get done." The man said as he stood up straight and looked over at Alvin. "Plus, I'm quick and I know Macon."

"Local?" Alvin questioned.

"Born and raised." Alvin began to think that the man might be able to do it.

"If you're going to do that, here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot." Alvin reached into his back pocket and pulled out the walkie-talkie, the young man looked at it before taking it out of Alvin's hand and slipping it into his own pocket. "Hopefully you won't need it." The young man smiled at Alvin and nodded gratefully.

"Cool." Before he left he turned to them "By the way, I'm Glenn."

"Clementine's got the other one. Check in with her and get back here as soon as you can." Alvin instructed Glenn as he nodded and walked out the door.

"And, you, what's your name?" Dave asked Lilly, he had obviously not caught her name when he was too busy screaming at her dad.

"It's Lilly. My dad's Larry." Larry was now sitting in the corner with Lilly close by, he still didn't look right but his heart had calmed down, he still needed the pills though.

"Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting you your medicine." Dave said kindly to the girl, he was trying to make up for the rough first impression but Larry did threaten his son and there was no way he would let him just do that.

"That's right." Alvin said kindly to them as he smiled.

"And you, you keep an eye on that front door." Dave told the other man who had locked the gate when they first came into the drugstore. "You're our look-out." The man nodded.

"It's Doug, you got it." Brittany was standing behind Doug but then stood forward.

"I'm Brittany." Dave looked over at her and told her what she was to do.

"Ok, Brittany, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest – you're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way." Brittany nodded her head.

"You got it, boss." Lilly looked over at them with an angry expression on her face but she didn't say anything.

"Now get him those pills." Dave ordered.

Brittany walked over to where Theodore and Simon were, Simon was now fully awake but still wasn't in the mood for talking or anything. Theodore sat next to him with an arm wrapped round his shoulder; he knew what it was like to lose your parents. Brittany walked over and introduced herself before Theodore gave her an old blanket that had been lying in one of the boxes and she found a comfortable spot in the corner next to the two.

Alvin began to inspect the shop, he ended up finding an energy bar that sat on one of the shelves behind the counter, he slipped it into his pocket and decided to save it for Clementine. He looked over at Brittany at the other side of the room who was messing around with something; he decided to go over to see what it was.

"What are you messing around with there?" Alvin asked her once he had got there, she looked up to see who it was and then looked back down at the radio in her hands.

"A radio. I can't get it to work though." She said as she turned it on its side and inspected it more.

"Here let me take a look." Brittany reluctantly gave him the radio and he got to work. He pressed the power button but nothing happened, he twisted the volume switch but still nothing happened. He flipped the radio over and opened up the battery compartment but there were no batteries. "There are no batteries in this thing." Alvin stated.

"What now?" Brittany said as she sat up and looked at the radio.

"You know that there are no batteries in that thing." He said as he handed her the radio, she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yeah, of course, I mean, yeah. No." Alvin smirked at her.

"I can try to find some. Needs two." Brittany smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks, I wouldn't even really know what to look for." With that she put the radio down and lay back onto the floor, Alvin then decided to let her get some rest.

Alvin walked over to Doug who had his face pressed up against the door and was looking out a tiny hole.

"Heard or seen anything?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing, luckily. Want to step outside, have a look around?" Doug didn't even look at him when he said this; he just continued to look out the door.

"Ha, I'm not suicidal yet." Alvin laughed. Doug looked at him and smiled.

"No, the gate out there is closed. We can hang out in front of the store and be fine." Doug said as he indicated for Alvin to look through the hole, Alvin looked out of the hole and could see the gate.

"Sure, let's go have a look around." Alvin said as he was about to open the door but Doug stopped him.

"Cool, and...we'll keep it down. Don't need to bring 'em back this way with any unnecessary noises." With that both of them walked outside and silently closed the door behind them.

They both crouched down and watched the walkers slowly limp around the town, there were millions of them. There was some just completely tearing apart a corpse, seeing this Doug put a hand to his mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Doug whispered. Alvin nodded a little, he felt exactly the same way.

"They just..." Alvin couldn't finish his sentence, nor could he take his eyes off of the scene.

"Eat. As far as I can tell, that's all they care about." Doug finished the sentence for him seeing as Alvin couldn't.

"And if they get you?" Alvin asked. He had been attacked by a couple ever since he had gotten out of the police car but he really didn't know what they do.

"They eat you, and whatever is left comes back as one of them." Doug confirmed Alvin's suspicions. They continued to watch the walkers limp around and eat whatever piece of flesh there was.

Doug let out a heavy sigh "I think it will be more that a couple days before all this gets sorted out."Alvin sighed along with him. He knew that Clementine missed her family but now she may have to wait for a long time, in fact he didn't even know if they're alive.

"Yeah, I think so too." Alvin sighed before noticing something. Right across the road there was a walker that was trapped under a telephone pole.

"Look at the one trapped over there..." Alvin had to squint to read the name tag 'B. Everett', Alvin's heart sank.

"Better him than us, huh?" Alvin stared at the walker, extreme guilt washed over him.

"Oh shit..." He whispered. Doug turned to Alvin after hearing him.

"What? Do you know that guy?" He asked.

"He could be a drugstore employee." Alvin decided to not tell Doug he knew him, he didn't want anyone to know.

"So you're saying he might have the pharmacy keys?" Doug asked as he looked over at the trapped walker, it did seem as though he had something attached to his belt.

Alvin nodded "I'm saying he _might _have the pharmacy keys." Alvin looked away from Doug, he did know who it was but the guilt inside of him wouldn't let him spill his guts out to Doug about who that person was.

"Could be anybody, you know? They start rotting and all get chewed up and-" Alvin groaned a little at Doug's words before turning to him.

"Shut up, Doug." He didn't say it harshly; he said it to indicate he didn't want to hear anymore.

Alvin couldn't stand to look at the walker anymore, it was staring a hole in him like it knew who he was as well. Those cold lifeless eyes used to be full of joy; they always cheered Alvin up when he was down, now they were cold and had no joy in them whatsoever.

"Look at the uniform, though. He could've worked the drugstore and died with the key in his pocket." Alvin suggested, he acted as if the walker was just some random person.

"It would take a lot of effort to make it safe enough to go out there and see if he had the keys." Doug said as he watched all the other walkers carefully. "If we somehow prove that he worked here, I think it'd be _worth_ it." Alvin had an idea.

'_Maybe there's some sort of employee sign in book in the drugstore." _Alvin thought to himself.

Alvin looked across the street and could see a tool store just across the road.

"Did you guys try to get in there and get weapons?" Alvin asked Doug who half nodded and half shook his head.

"I did, but it was too risky. Then a bunch of guys showed up and THEY tried..." Doug trailed off as he looked at some of the walkers walking around outside the store.

"What happened to them?" Alvin asked although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"I think they're most of who you see wandering around out there." Alvin looked out at them all. He agreed with Doug.

Alvin looked over at the TV store, all the TV's in the window were turned off though.

"Ha, too bad we don't have a way to come out here and watch the news." Alvin joked. He did want to watch the news though to see if the whole country or the whole WORLD was like this.

"It would be nice to know what was going on elsewhere." Doug said like he had read Alvin's mind.

"Atlanta's in rough shape; that's all I know." Alvin looked back at the TV store, it looked as if there was just one TV that flickered on and off the only thing was that when it was on it was the fuzzy way when it didn't have any connection. Sometimes one walker would stop and look at it until it turned off and then it would walk away. This gave Alvin some sort of idea but he'd only use it if he needed to.

Again Alvin looked around and could see a heavily boarded up shop but there were some gaps here and there. "Well, that's heavily fortified." Alvin said.

"Yeah, it didn't work." Doug said. Alvin now could see some larger holes that he hadn't seen before, that must have been where the survivors were either dragged out or where the walkers got in...

Alvin changed the subject back to the trapped walker. "We prove that that guy worked here and then we can try to clear the street to search him for the keys." Alvin confirmed his idea.

"Yeah, probably easier said than done." Doug said flatly.

"Let's head back inside." Alvin said after he knew what he was looking for to show that that walker worked in the drugstore.

"Ok." With that both of them got up and silently snuck back inside the store.

Alvin nodded at Doug before walking back around the store, he walked over to a door that said 'AUTHORISED EMPLOYEES ONLY' below that sign there was a post-it not which had 'ALIVE INSIDE' written on it. Alvin took a really deep breath before twisting the door knob and walking inside.

Alvin stared wide eyed at the room. There were several blood stained sleeping bags scattered around the room, there was a big streak mark of blood that was all over the floor, it was like someone had been bleeding but then dragged along the floor.

"I can't...I can't think about them in here." Alvin thought out loud, although he didn't realise Clementine had followed him inside the room.

"My dad came in here hoping to survive, so did Barry and his family...but it looks like one of them was hurt. I wonder if it was my dad. Trying to be a hero, maybe. Or protect the others, at least." Alvin remembered that his dad didn't abuse him all the time, it was only when he was mad or remembered Alvin's mother. He did do a lot of good stuff but Alvin was to mad to remember any of it.

Alvin found a smashed photo lying on the floor, he picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Alvin when he was ten with his HAPPY parents, he was on his dad's shoulders. Alvin smiled a little but when he looked at his mother the smile disappeared, he hadn't noticed it when he was younger but when he looked into his mother's eyes there was no love whatsoever in there. He had to put the picture down but he saw another smaller one behind it he picked it up and on this one was Alvin when he was about fifteen, (before he ran away) he was standing next to another fifteen year old. It was Barry Everett, the trapped walker outside... They both were wearing the drugstore outfits and they were smiling cheerfully at the camera.

"Find anything?" Alvin jumped at the sudden voice and hid both pictures behind his back, he turned to see Brittany standing with one hand on her hip.

"It's a photo of the family who owned this place. It might help us track down the keys to the office." Alvin said to a suspicious looking Brittany.

"I know who you are." Brittany suddenly said, Alvin's eyes widened at her words.

"You're Alvin Seville. You're the owner of that music store up in Athens who killed a state senator who was sleeping with your fiancé. This is your parent's store; folks around town know the owner's son got himself a life sentence, but I'm a reporter for W.A.B.E in Atlanta." Alvin looked over at Clementine, he had just noticed she was in the room, he didn't know how she was feeling about all of this but he now felt a lot lonelier.

'_Oh crap! How the hell did she find out? She's going to tell everyone that I'm a killer and they're all gonna throw me out!' _Alvin thought to himself but then another calmer voice popped into his head _'Keep your cool, Seville. Maybe she won't tell anyone. Maybe if you explain to her why you killed the man then she will trust you, Clementine will be fine if you explain it to her! Just stay cool.' _

"I paid attention to that trial." Brittany continued "Maybe you're a murderer. But I don't really care. Frankly, that's a skill that might come in handy." Alvin didn't know what to say, all he did was cross his arms and look away from her.

"Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?" Brittany asked, again Alvin didn't know what to say so he just tried to stop her in her tracks.

"What's it to you?" Alvin huffed.

"To ME? I'm not the one with the felony record." Again Alvin looked away from her and found a spot in the corner of the room to stare at.

"You seem like an ok guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You've got this little girl to take care of, and...Look, don't make me wrong on this." Alvin focused his attention on Brittany and stepped closer to her.

"I don't plan to." Alvin said gruffly.

"Good. Because if this lasts longer than a few days and you're a detriment to the group, then we'd have a problem." Brittany began to walk to the door but Alvin stopped her.

"I hear you." He said a lot kinder than he had been.

"I'll keep it to myself." Brittany looked at him over her shoulder "Don't worry about it." With that Brittany walked out the door and closed it behind her. Now it was just Clementine and Alvin in a room filled with deafening silence and the unanswered questions floating about them.

Alvin decided to leave Clementine alone for a couple minutes before he talked to her about it all, in the mean time he decided to try and unblock the office door. He moved a couple wooden planks and all that was left was the desk. When he moved a certain wooden plank a little walking stick fell out from behind it, Alvin knew the walking stick all too well. It belonged to his granddad, he gave it to Alvin's dad and it always cheered him up when he was down.

"What's that?" Clementine asked as she curiously walked over to look at the walking stick.

"This is my dad's cane. His dad gave it to him before he died so it's pretty special." Alvin said as he smiled down at Clementine, he hoped that she still thought he was that same guy she had saved from her babysitter and not some monster like the ones roaming around outside.

"Did he need to use it if his legs got sore?" Clementine asked.

"Nah, he was ok. I actually saw him whoop shoplifters with it." Alvin laughed, Clementine giggled along with him. "This cane's protected this place better than any guard dog ever could." Alvin leaned the cane on the wall next to Clementine.

"Plus he knew how to make it look cool. Like you, with your hat." Alvin smiled. Clementine gave him a cheery smile and giggled.

"My dad gave it to me." She said as she took it off to look at it before popping it back onto her head.

"See, Dad's are smart like that." Alvin said with a smirk. Once Clementine walked back over to the wall she was leaning against in the first place Alvin walked over to the first aid kit that lay on the other desk at the other side of the room.

He opened up the first aid kit box and rummaged around in it but there wasn't anything he needed in there any way so he just left it. He then took a deep breath and turned to face Clementine before walking over to her, he had to straighten thing out.

"Everyone out there seem all right to you?" Alvin asked. _'Fucking chicken!" _Alvin cussed at himself inside his head. He decided to wait till she asked him about it all and then explain it to her.

"Yeah, well, maybe not the sick guy." Clementine said truthfully, she took a quick glance at the door to check if it was closed so that Larry didn't hear her.

"Yeah. We'll keep an eye on him." Alvin didn't like him much either. Larry wasn't a man who was good at first impressions.

"There was that thing in the bathroom. It tried to get me." Alvin could literally see the horrible images being played back in her mind.

"I know." Alvin sighed heavily, he knew he had let her down.

What Clementine said next stopped the guilt right in its path "But you stopped it." Clementine said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did." Alvin reassured himself, he smiled down at Clementine who smiled back. She really did know how to cheer him up.

"Can you do that more?" Clementine asked as she raised an eyebrow. Alvin chuckled at her expression.

"Well, I'm not going to go looking for them."

"I mean get the dangerous ones." Alvin smiled at the innocence of the girl. She reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. That would be something he would say to his dad if he had a nightmare, his dad always protected him when he was younger.

Alvin nodded at Clementine "I'm going to try."

"Good."

"Have you heard from Glenn?" Alvin asked curiously as he looked at the walkie-talkie in her hand.

"Not in a little while." Clementine said while shaking her head.

"I'm going to keep looking around." Alvin said before leaving Clementine in peace.

A horrible thought now lurched in Alvin's head 'Was Glenn dead? Did he get attacked and didn't have time to talk to Clementine?' Alvin had to shake the thought out of his head.

"Better get this door clear, huh?" Alvin said to himself as he looked at the desk blocking the door to the pharmacy.

"Can I help?" Clementine asked as she walked over to Alvin.

"Sure." Alvin smiled. They both held onto the desk "Here we go. Watch your fingers in the drawers." Alvin said and with that they began to push the drawer out of the way. While they worked on moving the desk they talked.

"How you doing?" Alvin asked her, he decided it was now the right time to explain himself to her.

"Yeah. It's not that heavy." Clementine was talking about the desk.

"How about with everything outside?" Alvin hadn't asked her before so he thought now was the time since they were alone.

"It's not good." Clementine gave a heavy sigh.

"No. It's not." Alvin said with another sigh.

"But I think it'll be ok." Alvin smiled at her. He loved her positive attitude even when the world was literally ending all around them.

They both began to pull the desk again after their little chat. As Alvin took over Clementine questioned him.

"Do you have kids?"

"No."

"You don't have a family?" Alvin hesitated, he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Let's not talk about that. Do you play sports?" Alvin quickly changed the subject.

"I play soccer, but I don't really like it."

"I'm not crazy about it either." Alvin chuckled along with Clementine.

"Ok, just a little further." Alvin said as he prepared himself to pull it again.

Clementine questioned him again "Why don't you want to talk about your family? Do they like...hate you?" Clementine asked innocently.

"My dad's dead. My mum left me and my dad when I was eleven and I haven't spoke to her since so I don't know about her. " Alvin replied sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Clementine said as she put a hand to her mouth. Alvin didn't blame her for asking, he had to get it off of his chest.

"You didn't know." Alvin reassured her.

"I'm just sorry for being mean." Alvin turned to Clementine who was now staring at the ground in shame. Alvin kneeled down in front of her.

"Look, my family is gone and I just wish things could have been different." He really didn't want Clementine to feel bad, it was bad enough that he had to face the horrible truth that his dad was gone and now he had no family left. He looked at Clementine like she was part of the family, not just the girl who saved him.

"Yeah." She responded quietly. She was thinking about her mum and dad when Alvin said those words, she wasn't sure if they were dead or not but she liked to think that they were just as safe as she was with Alvin.

"I ran away from my dad when I was fifteen. I didn't want to but after my mum left him he started to hit me whenever he was depressed, I just couldn't handle it. When I was younger my mum and dad both owned the store and I made a friend called Barry who lived next door to me, when we were fifteen we joined the business, this is us here." Alvin handed her the picture that he slipped into his pocket when Brittany had come in, as Clementine looked at the photo he continued. "It was great but...my dad just lost it once my mum left him, she was the love of his life. I'd rather you keep this to yourself." Alvin said to her as she handed him back the picture. Clementine nodded her head.

Alvin stood back up and looked at the desk "Let's get this done." They held the desk and began to pull it again only this time Clementine hurt her finger.

"OWW!" She screamed in pain as she held her finger. Alvin quickly stopped pushing the desk.

"Are you ok?" Alvin asked as he saw blood starting to pour out of her finger.

"I hurt my finger." After noticing that it was bleeding quite badly Alvin picked Clementine up and sat her on the table.

"Hold on the now." He walked over to the first aid kit and pulled out a plaster and a clean cloth.

He walked back over to her and wiped up some of the blood he then gently out on the plaster. Clementine smiled at Alvin and he smiled warmly back at her. She looked up at him like he was a fatherly figure, in fact he was her fatherly figure until they found her real parents...maybe he would be her fatherly figure for a WHILE but he didn't want to think about that at the moment.

"Alvin?" Clementine asked. There was a slight crack in her voice.

"Yeah?" Alvin looked down at her as he put the cloth in his back pocket (just in case).

"What if my parents come home and I'm not there?" This stumped Alvin, he really didn't know what to say but he decided to be truthful with her.

"I don't think they will." Alvin said truthfully, no matter how much it pained him to say it he just needed to tell her. "They want you to be safe. We'll find them if we can." Alvin assured her.

"I've got my walkie-talkie in case they try that way." Alvin nodded at her.

"Stay close to me until then." Clementine nodded at Alvin. Alvin had a feeling that she knew it would be a while before she would see her parents, but he was determined to take her mind off of it and be the best fatherly figure he could be.

Alvin decided to search the desk drawers he ended up finding a universal remote. Once he had searched all the drawers and double checked the room he turned to Clementine.

"Want to head back into the drugstore with me?" He asked. She jumped off of the desk and walked over to him, she nodded her head. Alvin was about to open the door when Clementine stopped him.

"Alvin?" Alvin looked down at her.

"Yes?" The next question was quite a shock to Alvin.

"You're not bad, right?" She asked.

"I...why are you asking me that?" Alvin stuttered, he was afraid she was about to say something that would really hurt him.

"That lady said you killed someone. Was that because he was one of the things trying to eat you?" Alvin looked at the ground in shame.

"No. He wasn't ."

"Was he bad?" She asked him.

"He was." Alvin nodded his head. He clenched his fist as he remembered the man's face and how he had smirked when Alvin entered the room that he shared with his fiancé and that man was there having sex with HIS fiancé. The way he laughed when he pulled out the knife on Alvin, the way he screamed as Alvin stabbed him and threw him out the window. Alvin began to unclench his fist.

With that both Alvin and Clem left the office. Alvin walked over to Doug and Clementine sat near Brittany, Alvin and Brittany shared a look before quickly looking away from each other.

Alvin walked over to Doug who was standing exactly where Alvin had left him.

"How is it out there?" Alvin asked.

"Good, want to go have a look around?" Doug asked just like he did the last time. Alvin nodded his head and they both quietly snuck out.

Alvin looked over at Barry (the trapped walker) "That walker over there has the keys."

"How can you be sure?" Doug asked suspiciously.

"I found this in the office." Alvin showed him the picture of himself and Barry only he cleverly his himself with his thumb so that Doug could only see Barry.

"That boy in the photo worked here. The keys being on him is as good a bet we can make."

"Yeah, I agree. We just need to figure out how to get out there and get them." Doug said. Alvin looked at him oddly and then at the little combination lock above them. "You won't be long, right?" Doug asked.

"Nah, just a few seconds." Doug looked out at all the walkers.

"Maybe there's a way to distract them and buy you some time." Doug suggested. Alvin saw a brick in the other side of the gate but it was too far away to just reach out and grab it. Alvin took out the universal remote.

"You think you can do anything with this?" Alvin asked Doug, he presumed that Doug knew about technology.

"You know what I COULD do..." Doug said as he took the remote off of Alvin. He began to press different buttons. "It's universal; I could program it to work with those TV's across the street. Let's just hope the power is still on."

"You can just do that?" Alvin questioned.

"I memorized all the codes when I was in AV. Let's try." He pointed at the TV's and pressed a button and suddenly all the TV's were on except it was the static way it went when there was no connection.

"Well fucking done, Doug. All the dork nonsense might save a life." Alvin chuckled as he watched some walkers walking over to the store to watch the TV screens.

"Who's to say it already hasn't" Doug smiled as he crouched back down next to Alvin.

"That got a few of them to take notice..." Doug said as he watched the un-dead watching the static TVs. They then watched as the ones that took interest began to walk away.

"But not enough." Alvin sighed heavily. How were they supposed to get more to take notice? Alvin looked at the brick and then at the combination lock.

"Doug, you want to get this door open?" He asked Doug.

Doug smiled sheepishly "About that..."

"You've got the combo, right." Doug looked up at the combination lock and then back at Alvin and shook his head.

"...No"

"Did anyone EVER have it?"

"Look, man. There were a lot of those things trying to get in there..."

"And now we can't get out onto the street." Alvin said grumpily. _'If this ends up our only option to get out of the drugstore when those walkers get in I'm going to kill him before they do." _Alvin thought bitterly to himself.

"We're also party to some egregious fire code violations."

"Shut up, Doug." Alvin replied, obviously still grumpy. He looked back up at the lock.

"I got to knock that lock off of there."

"I imagine going out the back door and around is out of the question?" Alvin looked at Doug as if he were crazy, Doug just looked away.

"If we're going to help Larry we need to get this lock off of there." Doug added.

"Let's head back inside." With that the both of them returned inside. The minute they walked in Glenn's voice was heard on Clementine's walkie-talkie.

"Hey there, this is Glenn and uh, I'm kinda in a jam here." Clementine looked over at Alvin with a worried look on her face. "Uh, little girl, if you're there, can you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the talkie, or whatever?" Clem handed Alvin the walkie-talkie.

"This is Alvin, what's up?" Alvin said into the little machine.

"So...I'm down at that motor inn and, well, I-I'm stuck." Glenn stuttered.

"Stuck?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, saw a chance to get some supplies for the group and a bunch of roaming ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding over here but they won't leave." Dave walked over after hearing Glenn's voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn." Alvin said to Dave before turning to the walkie-talkie.

"Hey Glenn, we're gonna talk it over and send a group to come get you, all right?" Alvin waited a while before Glenn responded, Alvin guessed he was waiting for some walkers to pass by before he spoke again.

"Phew, awesome. I'll sit tight 'til then."

"Sounds good." With that it went silent and Alvin turned and looked down at Clem.

"I'm going to hold onto this until we get Glenn back, ok?" He asked, Clementine nodded at him before sitting back onto the counter. "I'll take good care of it." Alvin assured her.

He then turned to Dave. "What do you think?" Dave asked Alvin.

"I think Doug's not great around zombies, and you've got your family here. I'll take Brittany and her dead-eye down to the motor-inn, get Glenn, and get back here as fast as I can."

"If that's what you want to do..." Dave said as he looked down at his family.

"Somebody's got to." Alvin said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'm in." Brittany said as she walked over to the two.

"Good. It doesn't sound too bad there right now."

"Let me know as soon as you want to head out. I could use a jog." With that she returned to her spot. Once she had left Alvin turned to Clem.

"Listen, me and Brittany are going to go get Glenn. Dave and Claire are going to look after you when I'm gone but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can!" Clem nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Be careful." She whispered into his chest, Alvin nodded.

"Don't worry, I will." With that he stood up and walked over to Brittany.

"Ready to head out?" He asked her, she grabbed her gun.

"You bet." She replied with confidence.

**Wow! Well this was a long chapter! Less zombies, more plotline in this one but in the next one it will get a lot more interesting...and risky. Please leave a review and look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Bud

Chapter 5: Bud

It had been fifteen minutes since Alvin and Brittany had left in search for Glenn, they walked in silence seeing as they Alvin.

After the long and dangerous trek they stumbled upon the motel where Glenn had disappeared to, it was infested with walkers.

Alvin and Brittany took cover behind a decaying wall and peered over it, while searching for Glenn there was small squeaking sound coming from the nearby dumpster.

"Did you see that?" Brittany asked as she looked over at old dispenser. Alvin looked over at it to see the door opening and then shutting again.

"Sure did." Alvin said as Brittany readied her gun as they both stood up.

"Be ready to shoot." Alvin instructed as he kept his eyes fixed on the shaking doors. Suddenly one of the doors opened and there was Glenn.

"GUYS! Oh man, I'm glad you're here." He said as he climbed out of the dumpster.

"Jesus, Glenn!" Brittany hissed as they helped him over the wall.

"All right, that wasn't so hard." Alvin whispered as they bent back down to hide from the walkers, as Alvin said this Glenn gave them a sheepish smile.

"Can we get out of here before any of those things notice us?" Brittany insisted as she began to crawl away from the motel.

"Not yet." Glenn said "There's a survivor trapped up there. They all looked up at the top floor where they could see walkers trying to bust down a door but were failing miserably.

"No way, we gotta go. NOW." Brittany hissed as she crouched down beside them again.

"LISTEN. I was out here looking for gas. And then, up there in the corner room, I heard crying coming from inside." Brittany rolled her eyes at Glenn while Alvin listened carefully.

"Who is it?" Alvin asked as he looked back up at the room where Glenn had said he heard someone crying.

"It's a girl. We talked and she got frightened. I was trying to get in and help her and she started yelling and saying I was bitten." Alvin returned his gaze back down to Glenn and a rather angry looking Brittany.

"I tried to convince her I wasn't and that's when all of these guys came out of the forest. A couple almost got me and I ended up hiding in the dumpster."

"Lucky you, now let's go!" Brittany said as she tugged at Glenn's jumper.

"W can't just leave her." Glenn looked back at Alvin who was now staring at the ground, he slowly lifted his head.

"Damn right we can't." Brittany let out a silent groan as she leaned against the wall and held the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"You guys are suicidal. Over a girl!" Brittany said as she readied her gun again.

"I'm saving her, with or without you." With that Glenn began to make his way over to an abandoned car just outside of the gate.

"Think about it if this was you." Alvin said whispered to Brittany before following Glenn. The two boys took cover behind the car just as Brittany crawled over.

"Fine. Let's go save Glenn's damsel in distress." Brittany sighed. Alvin smiled at her before looking back at the motel.

"Ok, this is the plan. We don't know how hard it's going to be to get her out of that room." Alvin said as he looked up at the motel room.

"Yeah, it's boarded up." Glenn said as he searched the area by slightly standing up and peering over the hood of the car.

"So we have to kill every one of them in here." Brittany clicked her gun to silently say she was ready. "QUIETLY. Noise attracts these things. Now let's have a look around."

Alvin watched the walkers from the side of the car while Glenn peered over the top; Brittany sat tight and watched the forest in front of her just in case some of them tried to catch them from behind.

"Oh man. She's eating something. So we got that one on the right there, close." Glenn stated as he watched the walker carefully just in case she suddenly looked up and saw them.

"I saw one lurking on the other side of that car."Glenn pointed to the blue car inside the parking lot of the motel; Alvin made his way down the other side to a truck. As he ran past and took cover behind the truck he had saw he managed to see the other walker that was sitting just next to the tyre of the blue car. Brittany and Glenn followed him.

Alvin checked out the front seats of the car through the passenger side window, inside he could see a screw driver but knew that he couldn't smash the window to get it because it would alert the zombies.

"I think I found a pretty damn good way to stop these guys quietly." Alvin whispered with a smirk on his face. Glenn rolled his eyes as he saw the screw driver in the car.

"Now we just have to get it quietly." Alvin crouched back down at peered back around the car. He could see the walker leaning against the tyre but it never noticed him.

"We can do something with that car, I bet, if it weren't for that fella lurking near the front." Alvin whispered to the others who also peered over at the walker.

"Let's head back to that car. Safe there." With that the small group ran back to their first position. Again Alvin checked it out but this time he didn't peer over the top of it, he looked around the left side and found a pillow which gave him an idea. He grabbed the pillow and then ran back to the truck followed by the others who had no idea what he was up to.

Alvin looked back into the car through the window; he held the pillow in his hands and then looked back at the screw driver.

"What are you going to do with that?" Glenn asked as he watched Alvin carefully, he could literally see the cogs in Alvin's brain working away.

"I don't really know." Alvin said as he crouches back down beside them "Do you have any tricks for getting into cars?" Alvin asked Glenn hopefully.

"Not without tools or making a bunch of noise. And none with pillows." Alvin gave a heavy sigh before getting yet another idea, he looked back at the walker near the car and then at Brittany's gun.

"Ready your gun." Alvin said to Brittany suddenly.

"But the noise..." She trailed off as she looked at the pillow and could see what Alvin meant.

"Just follow my lead; stay right behind me." Alvin said before running out from behind the truck and straight for the walker, Brittany had to sprint to keep up. Alvin threw the pillow onto the walkers face before it even knew what was going on, Brittany then held the gun onto the pillow and pulled the trigger. The pillow masked the noise so no walkers were alerted by their presence.

"That was sick!" Glenn whispered excitedly as he ran up behind them and then crouched behind the car with them.

Alvin saw the broken car window and stood up to search the inside, since the window was broken he managed to open the car door silently and then get a proper look.

On the front seat there was a spark plug, it looked promising so Alvin picked it up and put it into his back pocket. He then looked around some more. He fixed his eyes on the gear shift and a small smirk appeared on his lips as another idea crept into his mind.

He pulled it down onto reverse and then turned to the others. He pointed to the walker which was desperately trying to smash a window. Alvin began to push the car towards it and the others caught on.

The car rapidly picked up speed and soon enough it crushed the walker against the wall. Once it was trapped the three of them retreated back to the truck.

"Now let's clear out the area around the RV." Glenn said as Alvin took out the spark plug from his pocket and looked back at the window. He tried bashing it but nothing happened.

"All right dude, let's see those ninja rocks." Alvin gave Glenn a puzzled look.

"Ninja what now?"

"You picked up that spark plug to shatter that window, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me see the spark plug." Glenn took the spark plug and put it on the ground before stomping on it. "The porcelain inside these things turns car windows to tissue paper." Glenn picked up the porcelain before giving it to Alvin who then threw it at the window making it shatter into pieces. The walkers on the top floor stopped banging on the door for a minute and looked around after not seeing anything they went back to what they were doing.

Alvin grabbed the screwdriver and crouched back down next to the others. He showed it to Glenn.

"That could scramble a brain pretty good." Glenn said with a smirk, this made Brittany feel sick as she imagined it.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Alvin said as he slipped it into his back pocket.

The three of them run back to the first car to get rid of the walkers round the RV, they needed to clear the place out before they went up to the room.

Alvin peers over the car and sees a walker fairly close.

"This pick is the prime walker killer. I should be able to take those guys out when they come around the corner of the RV." Brittany and Glenn checked it out by looking around the sides of the car and then nodded.

Alvin took out the screwdriver from his pocket and ran out of cover towards the unsuspecting walker who was mindlessly eating a corpse. When Alvin was close enough he stabbed the screwdriver into its head before quickly pulling it back out and running behind RV. He motioned the others over and they ran towards him and then crouched down beside the RV.

"I hope that girls ok..." Glenn whispered as he took a peek up at her door, the walkers were still trying to get in though.

Alvin looked round the left side of the RV and could see a walker just standing there but it wasn't facing him. Alvin whistled before quickly getting back in cover, the whistle alerted the walker and it began to investigate. Alvin readied the screwdriver in his hand when he heard the scuffing of the walker's feet getting closer and closer. When it was just close enough Alvin jumped out of cover and stabbed the thing in the chest but it was still alive, it grabbed Alvin's collar and began to pull him to its mouth but Alvin quickly stabbed the thing in the eye.

It then fell down onto the ground dead. After that they moved over to the walker Alvin had trapped with the car, Alvin took out his screwdriver and then stabbed the thing in the eye, it swung its head forward and smashed it against the car causing the screwdriver to go straight up into its eye socket.

"Dude, where'd your weapon go?" Glenn asked as he walked over beside Alvin with Brittany.

"Into that ice-pick sized hole." Brittany looked away in disgust; she was obviously not good with the whole gore thing.

"Ha ha, holy shit!" Glenn laughed as he inspected the walker. "It's cool, now we got THIS!" He motioned over to the axe that was in the emergency box attached to the wall. A small smirk spread across Alvin's face.

"Are you two done?" Brittany asked impatiently, she wasn't facing them because the dead walker was making her sick. Alvin grabbed the axe and held it carefully in both hands.

"Two more." Alvin whispered as he looked up at the two walkers trying to break into the girl's house.

"That should help." Glenn added as he pointed at the axe in Alvin's hands.

Alvin began to walk to the stairs which led up to the top floor, the others followed but he stopped them.

"Why don't you guys lag behind; just in case this goes to hell." The others gave him a worried look as he continued up the stairs but they reluctantly stayed where they were.

Alvin was now on the top floor holding the axe tightly in both hands, the two walkers were just a couple feet in front of him but they hadn't noticed him yet.

He slowly crept up on the one that was closest to him, it noticed him though and began to growl and limp over to him. It made a grab for him but Alvin dodged it and then lodged the axe in its neck before kicking it to the ground. The other one heard all the commotion and began to gurgle furiously and then limp towards him, this one was a lot bigger that all the rest.

When it was just close enough Alvin whacked its leg and then went for the neck, he used all his might and then chopped the things head clean off of its shoulders.

"Rad!" Glenn said as he ran up to Alvin who was quite shocked from what he just did.

Brittany joined them and they stood at the blood stained front door, they could still hear the whimpering girl.

"Hello in there? We're here to help." Alvin said as he banged on the door.

"Please, just go away!" The girl screamed from inside.

"Let's go, guys." Brittany said earning her a mean look from Glenn.

"If you open up, we can take you somewhere safer. We've got a group in town." Alvin said kindly, the girl was quiet for a minute but then spoke up.

"No, no, no! Please no!" She shouted.

"She's in trouble!" Glenn stated as he stood forward, obviously concerned for the lady.

"Miss! We're coming in!" Alvin shouted as he raised the axe over his head and was about to chop down the door but the woman stopped him.

Stop, just stop. I'm coming out." She said quietly. She slowly opened the door and they were all surprised to find she was a chipmunk. She had red puffy eye behind her purple glasses, it was obvious she had been crying for a WHILE. She slowly backed up when she saw the axe in Alvin's hands, he saw her do this so he put the axe down and raised his arms up in defence.

"We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help." The chipette eased a little at his words.

"Are you alone?" Glenn asked as he peered into the room behind her, she nodded her head.

"My boyfriend came out when he heard someone banging at the door." She said sadly.

"You have a boyfriend?" Glenn said glumly earning him and slap on the shoulder from Brittany.

"GLENN!" She hissed.

"Where is your boyfriend now?" Alvin asked as the girl's eyes trailed down to look at one of the walkers.

"The one without a head." Alvin gulped a little after realising what he had done.

"I'm sorry."

"He was bitten anyway."

"What's your name?" Brittany asked gently, the girl swallowed and sighed.

"My name's Jeanette." She said silently "Who are you?"

"I'm Brittany, this is Glenn and that's Alvin." The two boys smiled at her comfortingly.

"Well...about what you said before..." Jeanette trailed off as she looked down at the ground "I'd actually like to come with you guys...I've been on my own long enough..."

"It's fine with us." Glenn said as he stepped forward "The town isn't that far away from here." Jeanette nodded before looking back at her home and shutting the door.

"I trust you guys." She said as she looked at them all.

"And we trust you." Alvin said before they all made their way down the stairs and out of the motel. They walked over to where Glen had parked his car, they all got in. Boys in the front and girls in the back.

They managed to park the car round the back in an alley to avoid any walkers; they then managed to get in the back door. When they were in Alvin blocked it back up.

They all walked into the main room, everyone looked up to see the new girl. Simon who was now fully awake couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Everyone alright?" Dave asked when they walked in; he looked at the new girl but decided to let Alvin explain.

"Yeah. We had some close calls but Glenn is fine and we also found Jeanette," Alvin pointed at the bespectacled chipette "She was trapped in her house while some walkers tried to get in but we saved her." Dave smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Hi there. I'm Dave, welcome to our group." Jeanette smiled and nodded at him before Brittany took her into a quiet corner near Simon.

Theodore had explained to Simon what had happened since he was asleep so he was all filled in. Brittany brought Jeanette over into the corner and gave Jeanette the blanket she had used and the old pillow.

"Hey, guys. This is Jeanette, she's a little tired so could you watch her while she sleeps just in case." Simon nodded his head.

"Um, yeah, I can do that." Simon said as he smiled at Jeanette as she crawled into the little shelf and threw the blanket over her.

Meanwhile Glenn and Alvin were talking to Dave.

"I've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car."

"Good to hear it." Dave said with a smile.

"How were things back here?" Brittany asked as she walked back over to them.

"Quiet." Dave said with a shrug, he then looked over at Larry and Lilly. "Our 'friend' is still in and out over there. He won't survive anymore stress."

"The next order of business is getting those pills out of the pharmacy." Alvin looked over at the locked pharmacy while trying to think of a way to get in. Dave nodded at him before walking back over to his own family.

Alvin walked over to Glenn who looked a little jealous.

"Hey, Glenn. Do you know the combination lock for the gate outside?" Glenn gave him a look.

"Why?!"

"Oh, y'know. I just wanted to stretch my legs." Alvin said sarcastically.

"You're probably better off breaking it if you have to." Alvin was dreading that answer.

"What's your next move?" Alvin asked just to make some conversation.

"I don't know. I mean, you guys seen ok." Alvin smiled and nodded.

"What about your family?"

"Yeah, I...I..." Glenn said slowly.

"Forget it, man. That's your business."

"I hate feeling like I can't do anything." Glenn said glumly as he looked at the ground.

"I know the feeling, man." Alvin then changed the subject.

"Try and get some rest."

"Ha, yeah right." With that Alvin walked away and left Glenn alone.

Alvin walked over to Doug, he didn't have to say anything all he had to do was point outside and then they went out.

Outside there seemed to be a whole lot more walkers roaming the streets, Alvin didn't know what had attracted them but he and Doug decided to stay low just in case one saw them and then alerted the rest.

"This things like TV." Alvin said to Doug as he watched them carefully.

"Or at least the sound of it. If they were louder we might be able to clear the street." A smirk spread across Alvin's face as he thought of an idea.

He stood up and chopped off the combination lock with the axe leaving the gate unlocked so he could get out.

"Now to distract those things...carefully." Doug said as he looked around but Alvin was one step ahead.

Alvin opened the gate a little and grabbed a brick that was just outside of it, he then threw it at the TV store window where all the static TVs were. The sound was now loud enough for the walkers to get distracted, all of them hobbled over to it.

"Now's the time..." Alvin whispered to Doug who nodded his head at him.

Alvin walked out of the safety of the gate, he felt like he had just broken out of a shark cage and was now in the open sea only the sharks weren't there.

"Be careful." Doug whispered to him.

"Keep an eye out, will ya?" With that Alvin walked over to the trapped walker, his childhood best friend.

The walker stared up at him like it remembered but it stared at him with those cold lifeless eyes which made Alvin swallow down the lump in his throat. Sudden flash backs appeared in his head as he remembered all the good times, where nothing was complicated and everything was great.

Alvin knelled down in front of Barry and they just stared at each other until Alvin spoke up.

"Hey, bud." Alvin spoke slowly and quietly.

"I don't know what happened to my dad or your family. But I know you must've died for them, so...uh... Yeah. I'm going to assume that's what happened." Alvin could feel tears coming to his eyes but he knew he had to stay strong.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry I wasn't here." Alvin had to gulp down another lump; maybe if he was here then it would have been him and not Barry.

"But knowing you were...to take care of them, through all of it. That helped." Alvin smiled down at Barry and for a second he thought he actually saw Barry smile as well.

Alvin stood up. _"Now for the hard part." _Alvin thought to himself as he lifted the axe over his head, he knew he would have to kill Barry and then take the keys but in a way he was saving Barry's soul from the walker's body.

Alvin brought the axe down on Barry's neck causing blood to go everywhere, Barry was silent for a while but eventually he reached out to grab Alvin. Alvin jumped back and had to do the same thing again and again and again. And there Barry was, his lifeless eyes rolled into the back of his skull, his head was cracked and his neck was mangled but it was over.

"Ugh...God." Alvin said slowly as he pulled out the keys from Barry's pocket. "There we go." Alvin said with a sigh of relief.

Alvin turned to face Doug and held the keys up in the air, Doug smiled but the moment was soon over when Doug looked over at the walkers.

"HOLY CRAP!" Doug shouted when he saw the walkers beginning to walk over to Alvin.

"RUN!" They were too close to Alvin so he couldn't risk leading them into the drug store so he ran into the place where the others tried to hide out. He leapt in one of the gaps in the wood.

It was dark inside the old abandoned shop and Alvin could still hear the walkers, he could make out a few objects here and there so he leapt over what looked like a counter and hid behind it. He could hear some scratching and the wood breaking, they were in and they were looking for him...

Alvin felt something near his knee and jumped a little when he saw a bodiless arm attached to a gun there. Alvin had to rip the gun out of the hand and then he checked if there was any ammo, there was some but not enough to kill all of the walkers. He jumped out of cover and began to shoot at some of the walkers that had gotten in, the gun was like a machine gun but man was it powerful.

All the noise began to attract more of the walkers, when they got in Alvin began to shoot the ceiling above them. Soon concrete was crushing them all, when the ammo had run out Alvin ran out of the building and sprinted over to the drug store. He closed the gate behind him and then banged on the door and shouted on Doug to let him in, soon enough the door opened and Alvin ran in.

"Are you ok?" Doug asked but then his mouth dropped when he saw the gun in Alvin's hand."W-what's that?"

Dave came and joined them; his expression was much the same as Doug's.

"Is that a Russian made AA12?!" Dave asked as he held it carefully in his hands he checked the ammo and sighed "Shame there's no ammo."

"Yeah, there wasn't much in it when I was using it." Alvin said as Dave sat the gun on the counter.

Dave walked back over to his family and Doug checked that there were no walkers who had followed Alvin in.

"Man that was close." Doug whispered but Alvin heard him.

"But we did it, that's all that matters." The guilt was overwhelming for Alvin after what he had just did to Barry but he knew he had to.

Alvin walked across the room and over to Lilly and Larry, Lilly was still comforting her ill father.

"I've got the keys." Alvin said to Lilly who looked up and actually smiled at him.

"Great! God, you're amazing." Alvin smiled at her compliment. "Let's get in there!"

Both Alvin and Lilly walked into the office, Alvin walked over to the pharmacy door and unlocked the door but that's when everything went wrong.

The minute Alvin walked into the pharmacy the alarm went off, thus alerting the walkers outside.

"Oh no!" Lilly said with wide eyes.

"Ah, shit!" Alvin hissed as he shook his head.

"We've got to hurry!" Lilly shouted as they spread out and looked around for the pills.

Soon enough the walkers would be on them and then they'd be in serious shit.

**Oh no, I've left you at a little bit of a cliff hanger there! After I post this I'll write the next chapter so look out for it! Also leave a review!**

**Oh, I want to thank Chipmunksforlife for giving me the awesome gun idea, Thanks a lot for that! **


	6. Alarm

Chapter 6: Alarm

**I just wrote chapter five a little while ago so if you haven't read that one then please do or you'll get really confused!**

Outside walkers were lining up for a human buffet, they swarmed the drugstore, and there were even some out in the alley just waiting for them. The ones that were watching the TV began to band on the door which Doug was trying to block.

Simon had woken up Jeanette and they were protecting Larry while Alvin and Lilly got the pills, Dave ran towards the office.

"I'm gonna get the truck pulled up 'round back." Dave shouted.

Lilly and Alvin ran back into the room and Lilly gave her dad the pills which made him better.

"Do it fast. I've got to get my dad out of here." Lilly shouted to him as she helped her dad up.

"I don't plan on dilly-dallying." Dave shouted back to her.

"Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me. Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here." Dave instructed.

"You got it." Glenn answered.

"Doug, Brittany and Alvin, you guys make sure our defences stay up til then." Dave then turned to Alvin who was sitting with Clementine and making sure she was ok.

"And Alvin, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck." Alvin grabbed the axe and then handed it to Dave.

"Guys, that door's not locked anymore!" Said Doug as he heard the gate squeaking and the banging at the front doors.

"You three get on it! I'll be back as fast as I can!" Dave said as he rushed off.

Alvin stood up and walked over to the door after telling Clem to stay away from the windows. Once he got there Doug began to walk to him while Theodore, Simon and Jeanette helped Claire barricade the place.

"Hey, Alvin...if we don't make it through this, you should know that...I think you're a great guy."

"We WILL make it through this." Alvin shouted as he pushed himself against the door with all his might.

"Alvin, if we don't make it through this you should know-" Suddenly the door burst open a little so Alvin had to push on it even harder but because of the little crack in the door the walkers were trying everything they could to grab him.

"I should know WHAT?!" Alvin asked Brittany.

"Huh?" Brittany grunted as she began to push even harder.

"You said I should know-" Suddenly the bookcase which was blocking the windows was pushed down by a couple of walkers.

The walkers were getting in so Brittany jumped off of the door and Alvin held that door shut while she shot all the walkers that were trying to get in.

Brittany then began to hold the bookcase up.

"Clementine! Can you look for something to stick in-between the handles! Something real strong, ok?!" Clementine nodded and ran around to try and find something. Again the door burst open but Alvin and Doug managed to shut it again.

"CLEMENTINE! Did you find anything?" Alvin shouted desperately.

"Nothing! Oh wait!" Clementine then disappeared out of sight.

"That window's screwed!" Doug shouted looking at the window next to Alvin.

"GO!" Alvin shouted Doug let go of the door and this left Alvin all by himself. The door actually opened this time but Alvin managed to slam it shut again and then lean against it.

"I found something." Alvin looked at the cane in her little hands, his dad's cane. Alvin took it off of her before quickly jamming it in-between the handles, it seemed to hold out just fine.

"AHHH! GET OFF, GET OFF!" Doug shouted. Alvin looked over and could see Doug being dragged out the window by the walkers. "SHIT! I'm out! I'm OUT!" He screamed.

"ALVIN! Help!" Alvin looked over at Brittany who had a walker attached to her leg "Ammo! In my purse!" Alvin knew what he had to do but he just prayed that he had enough time to save them both.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion and Alvin figured out the horrible truth...he could only save one. Alvin looked over at Doug before running over to Brittany's purse, he threw her the bullets and then tried to run to Doug but by the time he got there Doug was already pulled out of the window and was being devoured.

Suddenly Dave came in with the axe in hand, his eyes were wide in terror but he then shouted.

"Let's GO!" Brittany bolted it towards the office and Alvin was about to but one of the walkers managed to get in and grab Clem, it pulled her down to the ground and she let out an ear bursting scream.

Alvin ran to her aid and stomped on the things head, it let her go and she scrambled away from it. She got up and began to run towards the office where Larry was holding open the door, Alvin looked up and it felt like the office was miles away but he began to sprint towards Larry and the open door, he could literally taste freedom but then it all went wrong...again. Larry held him back as he gave him a mean look.

"You're not coming with us, you son of a bitch!" And then Larry punched Alvin square in the nose, this knocked him to the ground and made his vision go black to blurry and then back to black and then to blurry again.

Alvin could hear the walker he had stomped on crawling towards him as Larry disappeared out of sight. Suddenly Dave appeared with his axe he raised it above his head and then brought it down...on the walker that was right next to Alvin.

"I'm not letting somebody else get eaten today." Dave said as he pulled Alvin to his feet. When Alvin was on his feet Dave smiled at him "Especially a good friend." Alvin smiled back until they heard the windows and the doors burst open behind them, that's when they both ran to the truck round the back.

After getting out of the town and driving down the road they came to the motel they had saved Jeanette from. The men were clearing out all the walker corpses while the girls inspected the place. Duck and Clementine were playing about though.

Glenn was getting into his car and Alvin was looking at both of the pictures he had managed to save. Huge guilt spread over him once again. Suddenly he heard distant gun shots and distant screams but they were too far away to be any kind of threat.

"Hey, Glenn." Alvin said as he walked over to Glenn. Glenn was listening to the radio though. It said something about Atlanta which must've worried him as he looked up.

"I think I need to go." Glenn said suddenly.

"To Atlanta?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah...I got friends there, and I just can't stay here knowing that they could be trapped in that city." Alvin nodded his head understandingly.

"It sounds like nobody knows what's happening there. When we left a few days ago it could've gone either way."

"I gotta take my chances."

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Alvin said as he patted Glenn's shoulder.

"And I gotta do this."

"I respect that."

"You guys be safe." Glenn said as he got into his car.

"We'll try."

"And Alvin, you know, if this doesn't get better, people ARE going to give up..." Glenn said to Alvin through the rolled down window. "But don't let them." Glenn said firmly.

"I guess I'll try."

"I'll see ya around." And by the way Glenn looked at him he knew he meant on the other side, in heaven. With that Glenn drove off down the misty road. Alvin then walked over to Dave.

"Hey Dave." He called getting Dave's attention.

"Close call back there." Dave said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for picking me up." Alvin said as he shook Dave's hand.

"No problem," Dave said with a smile "We have to take care of each other."

"Yeah, we do." Dave then looked over at Clementine and then smiled.

"I think you know what you're doing." Dave said as he remembered what he had said back on the farm.

"Shit man, do any of us?"

"With Clementine, I mean. Earlier, you said you were clueless. I just want you to know that I look at you, and I see the type of guy who figures things out. That girl is going to be just fine." Dave said with a smile and this really boosted Alvin's spirit.

"Thanks, Dave."

"You got it." With that Dave walked back over to Claire. The smile stayed on Alvin's face.

Alvin then walked over to Brittany who was still quite shocked about what had happened.

"How you doing, Britt?"

"I'm ok, y'know, considering."

"I do, yeah."

"You don't think we could have save Doug, do you?"

"I don't think so. It happened pretty fast." Alvin could tell that she and Doug must've been good friends. Alvin nodded at her before walking away. He was going to ask her what she was about to say to him before Doug got eaten but he decided to leave it.

"Wait, Alvin?" She called.

"What is it?" Alvin asked.

"How did you choose? We both needed you...you picked me." Alvin was dreading she was going to bring this up but he did see a small smile on her face and then she blushed a little.

"I was going to help you both."

"But you helped me first."

"Yeah, I did." Alvin smiled a little. With that Brittany got back to searching through some boxes. Alvin then walked over to Duck and Clem but on the way there Alvin and Larry stared at each other, both with angry expressions on their faces.

Duck was explaining something to Clem but she didn't seem too interested.

"Hey, Duck. You want to cool it for a minute." Alvin chuckled.

"Ok, sorry." Duck said innocently, Alvin ruffled his hair and laughed.

"It's ok." Alvin then kneeled down to Clem's height.

"I'm sorry, there's uh, not a lot of kids here." Alvin said to her but she lifted her head to look at him.

"No, it's not that. It's...I got grabbed again." Clementine looked down at the ground, Alvin gulped.

"I was there though." Alvin said comfortingly.

"I fell...and my walkie-talkie broke. Glenn had the other one." Clem's voice was cracking again, Alvin knew it was the only thing that was really connected with her parent.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Alvin had no idea what to say.

"Thanks. I know I need to be tough, I'm just sad." She said as she stared down at the ground. "I know it doesn't make any sense but its how I used to talk to my mom and dad and now they're gone. It's gone." Her watery eye looked into Alvin's amber ones making him feel even guiltier.

"Maybe we can find you another one."

"I'll just keep this one, I guess." Alvin was about to talk to her again but Larry shouted over to him.

"Alvin, come here for a second." Alvin looked back at Clem.

"Let me go deal with this." With that Alvin got up and Duck began to try and cheer her up.

"What do you want?" Alvin said bitterly to Larry.

"You like my daughter?" This took Alvin by surprise as he took a step back.

"Her dad tried to kill me, so..." Larry glared at him.

"Well he did that because he knows Alvin Seville is a convicted murderer and so will everyone else if you go near her. You hear me?" Alvin and Larry had a stare down.

"I know who you are and I don't give a shit about what happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you've got with you, heh, you watch your ass." With that Larry roughly shoulder barged Alvin to the side and walked away.

'_I saved your life you ungrateful shit.'_ Alvin thought bitterly to himself.

"Hey, Alvin; do you have a second?" Lilly asked as she walked over to him. Alvin looked over at Larry who was watching him like a hawk.

"My dad would be dead if it weren't for you." Lilly said with a smile. Alvin sighed deeply.

"That guy, Doug, is dead because of me."

"You can't be like that. You're only one man." Alvin was quite surprised by the sudden change in attitude from Lilly.

"I don't know..."

"We're lucky to have you." Alvin smiled at Lilly. Suddenly there was a bomb like sound that came from the far distance.

"I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing." Dave called as he walked over to the two of them.

"Me too." Lilly said with a smile.

"This motor inn's pretty damn defendable. We block off the main entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch and we could stay here until the military rolls through." Lilly laughs a little.

"I actually agree with that plan." She says with a wide smile.

"Me too." Alvin added.

"We've got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got light. There are worse places to call home." Dave said as he looked up at the giant motor inn sign that was brightly lit up.

"Yeah. You're right. You know guys, I think it's going to be ok." Alvin and Dave nodded their heads as they smiled, Alvin was so glad he had found these guys and Clem, without her he would be one of the dead walking around.

Suddenly all the lights shut off leaving them all in complete darkness...

**NEXT TIME ON **

**THE WALKING DEAD**

"_**I thought we'd be fine if we survived the walkers. Never expected that they'd starve us out." **_The motor Inn is completely secured; Clementine is kicking a soccer ball against the wall.

"I want you to have this, okay? In case you or Clementine starts feeling weak." Brittany says to Alvin as he hands him an energy bar.

"You don't owe me anything, Brittany."

**Suddenly goes to Alvin and Clem.**

"How are you doing, Clementine?" Alvin asks Clem.

"I'm really hungry, Alvin."

**Dave and Alvin.**

"We gotta get food, Alvin. Soon." Dave says desperately.

**Lilly pointing her gun at two strangers walking out of the forest. **

"Howdy. I'm Andrew St. John. We're from St. John Dairy."

**Suddenly Alvin's in the dairy farm. Claire's talking to him. **

"Don't repeat what happened with the walkers at Hershel's farm." Claire says sternly to Alvin who looks away from her.

**It goes to Duck and Clementine passing the ball to one and other but Claire's still talking. **

"You choose the kids first."

**Dave and Alvin in the forest. **

"Something's coming, Alvin. There's gonna be a war." Dave says as he looks out into the darkened forest with the farm behind him.

**Goes to someone else's point of view watching them from the trees. **

"The walkers don't worry me as much as the bandits." Alvin says truthfully as the person watching them hides behind a tree.

**Alvin is hiding from something...or someone behind a tractor. **

"You fucked with us!" Someone shouts from the forest.

**Alvin running through the corn field with arrows whizzing past him. **

"Now we'll take what we want."

**Alvin with a sniper shooting the walkers. **

"There's too many of 'em!" Someone shouts.

**Simon jumping in front of Jeanette and taking an arrow to the shoulder. **

**Alvin with Clementine and Larry watching him carefully. **

"You've NEVER liked my dad! Even back at the drug store when everyone thought Dave's kid was bit, you went out of your way to side against him..." Lilly shouts at Alvin as it suddenly goes to them arguing.

**Goes to a college boy with a gun shooting at walkers.**

"This isn't happening!" He shouts.

**The screen goes black and you hear someone whimpering. **

"No more, please! NO more!"

**Goes to Alvin bringing an axe above his head and then bringing it down while someone screams. **

"Alvin! Please!" There is a horrible sound and then there's crying...

**THE WALKING DEAD**

**-EPISODE 2-**

**STARVED FOR HELP**

**Well I hope you liked the little trailer thing there, I'll try and have the next part up soon! **


	7. Rations

The Walking Dead

Episode two: Starved for Help

Chapter 7: Rations

**Please check that you haven't missed out a chapter! **

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

It's now officially early autumn in the hellish world, the leaves falling off the trees and the cold weather starting to come in. In the middle of the forest Alvin wanders around, keeping low and watching his back. He sneaks behind a feasting walker with his axe in hand before bringing the axe down on its head, thus splitting it right in half.

Since its autumn Alvin had upgraded his clothes, over his red shirt he has a black fleece that's zipped down and instead of his red shoes he has black trekking boots.

Alvin stared down at the thing and searched its pockets just in case but gave up when he couldn't find anything. Simon walks along beside him with a sniper in hand.

"Dammit, what'd they get this time?" Simon asked as he looked down at the walker and the half devoured animal.

"Looks like a rabbit." Alvin says as he kicks it a little in displeasure.

"Well, that's another meal lost." Simon sighs as he looks around.

"I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food in 3 months! It seemed like so much at the time." Simon sighed once again as the two chipmunks walked back to their base.

"Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door." Alvin said with a smirk.

"Yeah, except then I'd probably BE food by now. Trust me, I have no regrets." Simon said sheepishly. After Jeanette joined the group she had managed to calm Simon down after what happened to his father, they were good friends but everyone knew they wanted to get together.

As for Theodore he was doing just fine, he played and took care of the kids whenever no one else could, they kids really loved him.

Dave, Claire and Duck were still great help and Alvin couldn't ask for anymore.

Clementine had gotten over the walkie-talkie thing and she and Alvin had grown closer, she knew she could trust him.

Brittany was the main dead eye, she was the best with a gun but every now and then she'd need a little convincing on what to do. She and Alvin were growing closer but Alvin didn't want to start a relationship right now because of the apocalypse plus he needed to focus all his attention and care on Clem.

Alvin and Larry were still at each other's necks; Lilly was getting tougher and tougher as the days went on.

"A rabbit's hardly a meal, Simon, but...I'd take it. We're all hungry." Alvin said honestly as he kicked up some leaves. They were living off little food that could hardly satisfy hunger, plus they were only eating like two times a week.

The two men travelled in silence for a while before Simon spoke up again.

"When I accidentally grabbed for Brittany's rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand!" Alvin chuckled a little.

"We're all on edge. Just cut her some slack." Alvin finally said after his giggling stopped.

"Yeah, you're right. I wish I knew for sure how much food we have left." The two boys were close to the motor inn, they could tell since they basically knew the forest like the back of their hands, they had been in there loads just trying to scrape up food.

"You'll have to ask Lilly. She's the one handling the rations." There was sudden bitterness in Alvin's statement, he obviously wasn't happy with her in charge.

"Or mishandling it, if you ask Dave." Simon was right, she gave most of the food to her father and her excuse was that he was old and needed the energy, the children got some but now much and the adults hardly got any while Lilly stuffed her face. Or that's how Alvin saw it.

"He's just worried about his kid getting enough. I worry about Clementine, too." Alvin said with a heavy sigh before changing the subject.

"You think Dave's having any more luck than we are out here?" Alvin asked as he looked around the deserted forest, not an ounce of food in sight.

"I sure hope so." Simon said as he looked around as well.

"Yeah, between the lack of food and Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the motor inn." What Simon said was true. Ever since they had worked on securing the place they both wanted to be in charge but Dave backed down when she threatened to give him and his family no food so even to this day they're still going off at one and other.

The two chipmunks came to an open area; they didn't like the feeling so they readied their weapons just in case, they looked around and when they couldn't see anything they walked through the open area rather casually.

"You know Dave's been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running." Simon said quietly, Alvin smiled a little. He prayed that Dave would bring him and Clementine even maybe a few of the others. The person he didn't want to bring was Larry, he could get eaten to death and Alvin wouldn't give two fucks.

"He's got a wife and son to look out for."

"And they're safest in a big group. Going out on his own will get them ALL killed." This gave Alvin the impression that Dave had already thought of this, maybe he was going to bring people. This filled Alvin with hope.

"Can't blame him, though- did you hear Larry going off on him last night? What's the old guy's deal, anyway?" Seems like he's got a problem with you in particular." After Simon said that he walked on ahead, maybe he had found something. Alvin always liked it when he went out hunting, it gave them a chance to bond and the woods seemed almost peaceful during the whole apocalypse thing.

Alvin walked over to Simon to see what he had found but it wasn't anything special, it was just a half chewed up bird. When they were looking at the bird and crow flew past and that was never a good sign. The squawking bird was either fleeing from something or flying to feast on a dead animal.

After watching the bird fly past Alvin went back to talking.

"He's just an old racist asshole, that's his deal." Simon laughed at this remark and so did Alvin but it was so true.

"Well, he needs to get over that and start finding a way to pull his weight. Heart problems or not, we should all be out here trying to find food." Alvin nodded at Simon's statement as he kicked the dead bird aside and they kept walking.

"And I know Lilly thinks he's getting weaker, but the guy's all muscle!" Alvin snorted a bit but realised what Simon was saying was true. "He's a walking pile driver." Simon added "I know I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him!"

Simon then looked at Alvin who was walking on ahead.

"And didn't he punch you in the face one time?" Alvin clenched his fist as he remembered what had happened, Larry was about to leave Alvin to DIE!

"Knocked me flat." Alvin growled. Simon managed to catch up to him; it was like his anger was making him walk faster.

Suddenly a bird perched itself on a near tree it wasn't facing them though, Simon put his arm out in front of Alvin to stop him from walking and then ran over to a near rock big enough for him to hide behind. He ducked behind it and readied his little sniper rifle. He looked through the telescope **(The little bit on the top of a sniper, I don't know what it's called though) **and aimed at the small bird.

Alvin walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. Gunshot'll bring walkers. One bird's not worth it." Simon lowered the gun and nodded at Alvin's words.

"Yeah, I know...I'm just...really frickin' hungry." Simon sighed as he stood up.

Suddenly there was a very loud scream that rang out throughout the forest, it shook Alvin and Simon to their very cores since the noise was so close to them. The bird had taken off in the opposite direction.

"Shit! Was that Dave?!" Simon said causing both his and Alvin's eyes to widen, it did sound like Dave though.

"I don't know! Come on!" With that the two chipmunks took off towards the source of the screaming, they knew the walkers were upon them since they were attracted to noise so they spirited their fastest until they came to another clearing.

There were two college kids and what looked like a man with his leg trapped in a bear trap, both Simon and Alvin ran out when they were sure the three people were no big threats.

"Jesus Christ..." Simon whispered.

"Oh shit! No. No... Please don't kill us! We just want to help our teacher! We'll leave, I swear!" The black haired college student screamed when he noticed them.

"Alvin! Simon! You guys okay?" Dave asked as he sprinted out of the forest towards him with a gun similar to Simon's.

"Get it off! Get it off, god dammit, get it off me!" The teacher screamed as he tried to hold his foot but the pain was unbearable.

"Travis, maybe they can help!" The ginger haired kid said to the black haired kid.

"These might be the same guys that raided our camp and...We barely got away from that!" Travis said to the ginger kid. They both looked terrified.

Kenny and Simon were asking them a bunch of questions like why was there a bear trap out in the middle of the forest.

"Who raided your camp?" Alvin asked in a rushed tone.

"I-I don't know, guys with guns!" The ginger kid wailed as he took a step away from them.

"Please! We won't bother you, I swear!" Travis insisted.

"Alvin, this is fucked up. We've gotta help 'em." Simon said as he lowered his gun. Alvin listened carefully, over the two college students shouting at each other and the teacher screaming he could hear the faintest groan of a walker but it was just far away enough to try and get the man's leg out of the bear trap.

"PLEASE!" the ginger headed kid pleaded.

"Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces; I know what I'm doing!" Travis shouted at Ben which made him look sheepishly at the ground.

"Just see if you can get him out!" Ben shouted at Alvin, Dave and Simon as he took a step away from Travis "After that you can leave us or whatever, I don't care! Please!"

"We've gotta get him out of there." Alvin said to both Dave and Simon.

"Oh God, thank you." The teacher said in a painful yet relieved voice.

"Fine, but you've gotta hurry!" Dave shouted, Alvin could tell he heard the groaning as well.

"Hurry...please hurry..." The teacher wailed. Alvin could hear the groaning and the shuffling feet getting closer and closer.

Dave watched everyone's backs as Simon tried to figure out the bear trap.

"Alvin this trap's been altered. There's no release latch." Simon said with eyes filled with fear.

"Oh no..." Travis whispered.

Just a little while in front of them walkers were appearing out of the trees and the mist, Alvin knew what he had to do. While Simon and Dave protected them with the guns Alvin looked down at his axe and then at the poor man's trapped leg.

"Shit! Walkers! It's now or never, Alvin." Dave shouted as he and Simon rushed forward and blasted the few that were the closest.

"Please...get me out of this!" The teacher wailed. Right there and then Alvin knew what he had to do.

"Simon, get the boy back!" Simon pushed both Ben and Travis away from their teacher and the walkers.

"Dave, keep those walkers off of me." Alvin instructed and Dave rushed forward to protect Alvin from oncoming walkers.

"Dammit, this is bad. Really bad." Alvin whispered to himself.

Suddenly everyone just started shouting at each other all at once and telling each other what to do. Alvin was in the moment and he didn't want to do it but he knew he had to. Alvin stood up and it was like the teacher read his mind."

"NO! Try to cut the chain!" He wailed.

"I'm gonna have to cut you out!" Alvin shouted over the noise and the gunshots.

"No, no, no! Try the trap again! Anything, please!" The teacher screamed as Alvin readied his axe. This was the only thing he could do to get the teacher out of that bear trap.

Alvin held the axe over his head with a sorry look on his face as he looked down at the man. Then with one last breath Alvin brought down the axe on the man's leg, but it still wasn't off yet.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" The teacher screamed in pain but Alvin had to do it again.

"FUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR RGGGGGGGGGG!" And again.

"NOOOOOOAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH H!" And then once more and it was finally off. When the teacher looked at his leg he passed out.

Simon and Travis looked wide eyed at the mess but Alvin knew he had done the only thing he could. Travis had to look away because he was about to be sick.

"Shit, is he..." Simon trailed off.

"He passed out." Alvin said.

"If he's alive, grab him and let's go!" Dave screamed as he shot a couple more walkers. Alvin scooped the teacher up and flung him over his back and they all began to run...except for Travis.

"BEHIND YOU!" Alvin screamed as he looked over at Travis being sick.

"TRAVIS!" Ben shouted but by then it was too late. The walker had already flung itself on top of him and was now feasting on his neck.

"Come on, come on! We gotta move!" Alvin shouted as he dragged Ben away.

**Back at the motor inn.**

Larry was finishing up some last minute repairs to their wall facing the forest; he hadn't done much since they were gone.

Little Clem was kicking a soccer ball against some barrels; she wasn't very enthusiastic, she was thinking about things.

Claire sat with Duck who was drawing on some wood; it was a 'KEEP OUT' sign. Lilly was on top of the RV watching the forest and looking down at the people on the ground.

Suddenly the bushes just outside of the forest began to rustle; she picked up her sniper and waited patiently. She then whistled a little and everyone got down and stopped what they were doing.

Suddenly Alvin, Dave, Simon and Ben burst through the bushes.

"Get the gates open! We've got wounded." Alvin shouted as Simon helped him with the teacher on his back.

"Shit. What the hell are they doing?" Lilly cussed under her breath as she hopped down from her position on top of the RV.

Brittany and Claire opened the gates for them and they ran in with the teacher and sat him on the back of Dave's pick-up truck.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Claire asked as she looked at the one legged man.

Larry was in the background cursing at them and asking them why they brought the man here. Everyone rushed over to see what was happening.

"I don't have time to explain!" Alvin told everyone.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Clementine asked as Claire instructed the men to get her things so she can look at him.

"I'll do what I can!" Claire said.

"Claire, can you fix him?"

"Jesus, Dave! I-I don't know!"

"Alvin! Alvin!" Lilly shouted angrily as she stormed over to him.

"What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!" She screamed but then Dave stepped in to defend Alvin.

"Hey! Do you wanna calm down for a fucking minute?" Dave shouted at Lilly and then Larry got involved.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" He shouted like the grumpy old man he is.

"No, I don't! I want to know what you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea!?" Lilly shouted in their faces, that's when Alvin was boiling up.

"I thought we could save his life! I'm the one who took his leg, that makes me responsible." Alvin shouted he looked over at Larry who had his eye widened after hearing what Alvin just said.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do!" Larry butted in; this made Alvin want to punch him so hard.

"We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! WE have to focus on OUR group! Right here. Right now." Lilly once again shouted in their faces.

"Well, hang on! We haven't even talked to these people yet! Maybe they CAN be helpful!" Brittany said as she walked over to them all, she had had just about enough if their bickering.

"Come on, Lilly. These are people! People trying to survive just like us. We've gotta stick together to survive!" Simon shouted to Lilly, he was trying to knock some sense into her but she wasn't having any of it.

"You, shut the FUCK up! You're very lucky you're still here! When you were sleeping back at the drugstore when my dad needed those pills we could have easily thrown you out to the walkers since you weren't pulling your weight!" Lilly screamed at Simon making him shut up and think about his dad.

"Fine. You guys fight it out, then. Welcome to the family, Kid." With that Simon walked away followed by Jeanette.

"Come over here and see what I drew." Clementine said to Ben who felt awful that he had caused all this bickering. Ben smiled and Clementine took his hand and took him away from the battle zone, Alvin was proud.

"You know, you like to think you are the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!" Dave said as they both stared each other down with hate filled eyes; Brittany pushed them away from each other.

"Oh come on. You're being dramatic!" Brittany said but that just earned her a couple angry glares. "Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two. I'm not gonna be a part of that." With that she stormed off in the direction of Clementine and Ben.

"Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group!" Lilly said as she ignored what Brittany had to say. As she and Dave argued Alvin stepped in-between them and then pushed them apart.

"It doesn't matter who's in charge! Those people are here now. I guess we just have to decide what happens next." But what Alvin had said didn't make it any better.

"No, Alvin, it does matter! ONE person can't be in charge of EVERYTHING!" Dave shouted in his face "You know, it might feel safe for you to sit on the fence but sooner or later you're gonna have to decide whose side you're on." And with that Dave stormed over to Claire and Alvin wished he hadn't said anything.

"I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions! My girl's got more balls than all of you combined!" Larry shouted. He was seriously walking on a thin line.

"Dad, please. Why don't you go help Theodore with the wall?" Lilly said in a softer tone, she was obviously worried about his heart. With one last mean look Larry walked over to the wall where Theodore was.

"You think this is easy for me? Everyone's starting to hate me because I'M the one that rations the food." Lilly said in her normal harsh tone as she turned away from Alvin. "But NOBODY else wants to!" She walked over to the RV and pulled out some food, Alvin followed her.

"You know what? I'm not doing it tonight." Lilly said as she turned to face him "You do it. There's today's food rations, but there's not enough for everyone. Good luck." Lilly threw the food into his hands and stormed off.

Alvin gulped and then looked down at the food and then at everyone else. _'What have I gotten myself into?" _Alvin thought to himself as he sighed heavily. There were only four food items that he had to give to ten hungry people. Everyone stared at him for a while before going back to what they were doing.

Alvin walked over to Clem.

"How you doing, Clementine?" He asked.

"I'm good." She replied and then Alvin noticed that she wasn't wearing her hat.

"Where's your hat?" Alvin asked as he looked around but couldn't see it.

"I don't know. Could you help me find it?" Clementine asked as her voice saddened, he knew that her dad gave her that hat so it was special. Alvin nodded his head.

"Sure. When did you lose it?"

"I had it a couple days ago." She said with a simple shrug.

"I promise if I find it, I'll let you know." Clementine smiled for the first time in weeks, it made Alvin happy.

"Thank you."

Alvin kneeled down so he was about her height.

"Here, Clem. Here's something to eat." He gave her a little packet of crackers and cheese. She smiled and hugged him before digging in. Alvin stood back up and now had to decide who else to give food to.

"If you have any more food, Duck is hungry too." She said as she pointed to Duck who was drawing away.

"Yeah. When are we gonna get some food?" Duck whined.

"Here you go." Alvin said as he handed Duck the other packet of crackers and cheese. He smiled up at Alvin before thanking him and then eating it.

Now that the kids were out of the way he had to find out who else he was going to give it to. He walked over to Dave.

"Word's gettin' out that you wanna leave the motor inn." Alvin said as he approached Dave.

"That ain't no secret, Alvin. It's probably our best bet."

"Got room for me and Clem in there?"

"Listen. I gotta look out for my family. I gotta know whoever I take with me is gonna be looking out for Claire and Duck...so right now you and Clem's position on the RV is safe...for now." Alvin smiled a little.

"The coast does sound like a smart idea. Maybe that is the best thing." Alvin said as Dave sat back down.

"I know that it is. I'm taking my family."

Alvin then suddenly pulled out a piece of jerky.

"Here, Dave, take this." Dave looked over at Duck.

"How 'bout my boy? Is he eating yet?" Alvin smiled.

"Yeah, I gave him something."

"Sure, then hand it over, I'm starved. Thanks." With that Dave dug into his jerky.

Alvin walked around everyone and ended up giving Brittany and Jeanette the small bag of crisps, they were the only ones that were absolutely starving and Simon and Theodore didn't want anything.

Once everyone who needed it was fed Alvin walked over to Claire.

"How is he?" He asked her as she worked away on the man's leg.

"It's fine but can you help me real quick." Alvin nodded.

"What do you need?"

"Just apply some pressure here while I try to close this up..." Alvin pressed down really hard on the wounded led so that Claire could seal it up.

"You know, I thought I was starting to get used to this...sewing up people's injuries..." Claire trailed off, she was a nurse but it still must have been horrible trying to sew that up. "But, I mean, cuts and bruises are one thing, but Alvin, this man has no leg!"

"It's what your husband wanted." Alvin said simply.

"Figures." Claire sighed "I love that man to death, but I swear sometimes he's dumber than a bag of hammers." This made Alvin chuckle a little.

"Well, you've done all you can, Alvin. Thanks for the help." Claire said and Alvin release the man's leg. "Go ahead and check in on the others. I need a little space here anyway."

Alvin walked over to Theodore and Larry who were working on the wall.

"Hey, Alvin, do you mind if we use your axe on the wall." Alvin nodded and when Larry put out his hand to take it Alvin deliberately gave it to Theodore.

"There you go, Theo."

"Hey, I'm the one doing all the work over here. You didn't think to give ME the axe?" Larry butted in once again.

"Come on, Larry, give it a rest man. Things are different- being a racist is outdated." Simon must have told Theodore about the woods and what they said about Larry but Alvin didn't mind.

"Oh, that's what you think this is?" Larry said as he stood tall over Theodore. "Is this what you told him?"

"Yeah, that's right." Alvin said confidently.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Larry said as he towered over Alvin.

"Look, I don't care what it is, but you two have got to start trying to get along." Theo said as he pulled them apart.

"The only thing I 'have' to do is protect my daughter." Larry turned back to the wall. "And right now, that means getting this damn wall fixed so I'd appreciate it if you two would shut up and let me get back to work." Larry shouted at them before hammering the wall again.

Alvin shook his head at Larry before walking away.

**WOO! Three chapters in the space of a day! Wow I'm on fire! I'll probably update another story of mine and then update this again but remember to review! **


	8. Strangers

Chapter 8: Strangers

After walking away from the heated conversation with Larry Alvin walked over to the RV, he could see Lilly on top that looked actually quite sad. She then notice him and began to talk but in a much nicer tone than before.

"Not suck an easy job, is it?" She said slowly. Alvin bowed his head, he knew he only gave food to the people who needed it but the people who didn't get anything would soon get hungry and would have to starve that night, including himself.

"I don't envy you. I don't know how you have the strength to do this every day." Alvin said in a soft tone of voice, he really did feel bad for criticising her but now when he looked back it was probably the hunger talking.

"I don't have a choice." Lilly sighed as she looked around at everyone.

Dave then walked over to Alvin who was walking away from the RV after talking to Lilly.

"Hey, thanks for looking out for me and my family..." Dave said as he gave Alvin a warm smile.

"You might earn yourself a place on the RV after all." Dave finished. After hearing this it gave Alvin a good feeling, he wasn't feeling his best after the rations.

"Still, I guess some people aren't gonna be happy with your choices." Alvin looked around, no one was looking at him like he expected but he had starved himself for the growing kids and for the girls and Dave. Simon and Theodore weren't hungry and Claire never asked.

"You're out?!" Came the harsh voice of Larry and he stormed over "What happened to my food?" Alvin just shook his head at Larry he really just wasn't in the mood.

"There's none left." Alvin said quietly.

"You keep treating people like this and your days in this group are numbered!" Larry said as he gave Alvin a mean look. Alvin already felt like crap without him pointing it out, Dave seemed to notice this and stepped in.

"You're one to talk, old man." Dave said. This shut Larry right up for a minute or two until he began to rant again.

"Yeah, well I don't see you working on that wall!" This was the best Larry could do. Dave was one of the members who had found the materials and had put most of it up for the first couple of days and Larry had the nerve to say that!

Larry stared at them before walking back over to the wall. Alvin and Dave rolled their eyes at him before walking in different directions. But they didn't get very far because Claire shouted on them.

"Dave! Alvin! Come here, please." Both Alvin and Dave knew exactly what she was going to say which made Alvin feel even more down hearted. They both approached her at the same time.

"He didn't make it, did he?" Dave said flatly as he looked down at the limp body of the one-legged man. Claire sighed deeply before answering.

"He...lost too much blood." This made both Dave and Alvin sigh.

"God dammit!" Dave said before wandering off. "I'm getting sick of this shit." Dave growled as he kicked a stone at the side of the RV and disappeared behind it.

"Dave, come back!" Claire called after him.

"Let him go, Claire." Alvin said quietly.

"But..." Claire trailed as she looked down at the teacher.

"He just needs time. It's been a rough morning." What Alvin had said was true, it was like every day was getting harder and harder, even without the walkers.

"That man you brought...I tried, but he was never going to survive." The both of them looked down at his lifeless body, they sighed deeply.

"Well...at least he's not our problem anymore." Alvin whispered. Claire looked over at Ben who was helping the kids draw.

"What about the other kid?" Claire asked. Just as Alvin was about to answer...there teacher turned.

He grabbed Claire's head and pulled her off of her feet and was trying to bite her, luckily Alvin was there and managed to pull him off of her. Once he had saved Claire he turned to Theodore.

"The axe, HURRY!" Alvin shouted over to them. The walker grabbed him from behind and pulled him onto the pickup and tried to bite off his face, Alvin was looking death right in the face! Alvin began to swing it from side to side so it would smash its head against the side of the vehicle, eventually Theodore showed up with the axe.

"MOVE! MOVE!" He screamed to Alvin. Alvin flung the walked into the back window and just as Theodore swung the axe it ducked and the axe got stuck in the window.

"Shit! It's stuck!" Theodore tried his hardest to try and get it out but now the walker was crawling towards Alvin who was very close to the edge of the car. He knew that if he fell then the walker would leap onto him and that would be it, game over.

Alvin tried to kick it but it held onto his leg and crawled closer to his face. Alvin kicked it hard and it fell but it tried to bite his foot, he kicked its head into the side again. Alvin began to back away from it when it was stunned but it quickly followed him. But Alvin was too focused on backing away that he actually fell out of the vehicle and onto the cold stone.

He looked up and the thing was already leaping onto him but somehow Alvin caught its head in his hands and he shoved his thumbs into it eyes. The blood began to pour out of its eye sockets and onto Alvin's hands and arms; he looked up to see Brittany holding the gun.

"SHOOT IT!" Alvin screamed at the top of his lungs, Brittany shot it right in the head which made it fall down onto Alvin, it was definitely dead.

Alvin threw the walker off of himself and crawled away from it.

"You okay?" Brittany asked as she kneeled down beside him.

"Yeah. Thanks." Alvin said as he gasped for air.

"Why'd you bring him here in the first place, asshole?" Larry shouted as he stomped forward. Alvin stood up and dusted himself off.

"Dad! Calm down!" Lilly insisted and she ran in front of her dad to stop him from doing something he may regret.

"You're gonna get us ALL killed!" Larry screamed.

Dave looked over at Ben and walked over to him after cuddling Claire.

"Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!" Dave screamed as he stormed over to Ben.

"What?" Ben raised his arms in defence.

"He was bitten and you didn't say a goddamn word!" Dave's face was bright red with anger which made Ben uneasy.

But he wasn't bitten! I swear!"

"Well your 'not-bitten' friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!" Dave wrapped a protective arm around Claire. Ben backed away from him.

"What?!" Suddenly Ben's voice changed from being all confused to serious. "Wait, y'all don't know?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dave asked as everyone gathered around to hear.

"It's not the bite that does it." Ben stated quietly as he looked around at them all "You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to ALL of us. " There were some horrified gasps that rang out through the group followed by deafening silence.

"God help us." Alvin whispered.

"It makes sense. In those first few days it spread so fast." Simon said as he shook his head.

"Car accidents, suicides, everything was making more of them." Lilly whispered as she looked around. Realisation was hitting everyone pretty hard.

"When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in a gym and everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them. Someone went in the girls' room the next morning and...God..." Ben stared long and hard at the ground before Brittany startled everyone.

"Back off!" They all turned to face her and there she was pointing a gun at two strangers who had arrived out of the forest.

The taller one of the two put his hands up in defence.

"Woah, lady, relax! Me and my brother, we...we just want to know if ya'll can help us out." He said as he rose what looked like an empty fuel can in the air. He took a step forward.

"I said back off!" Brittany said as she pointed the gun at him.

"Brittany." Lilly said softly as she came up behind her.

"Are you armed?" Alvin shouted over the fence, this time the smaller one answered.

"Yeah...for protection...Dead could be anywhere." Alvin wasn't sure about these people; there was something about them that didn't feel right.

"But, uh, I think you've got the upper hand here." The taller one stated as he looked at their fortified base. Brittany still aimed the gun at them.

"Why do you need gas?" Brittany questioned.

"Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity..." The smaller one said, he trailed off because he didn't need to explain it further.

"Our generators run on gas." The taller one finished when no one said anything.

"Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If ya'll be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade." Brittany began to lower her gun a little.

"How are ya'll doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy." Everyone's eyes popped open and their jaws hung down. Alvin and all the others who hadn't got fed could feel their stomachs acting up.

"Alvin, why don't you and Simon check the place out, see if it's legit." Lilly said as she walked over to the two of them. Alvin looked at Simon who looked right back at him.

"I'm going with you. I got your back if anything seems fishy." Brittany said. She had now officially lowered the gun and was facing Alvin.

"So what are ya'll thinking?" One of the men shouted over to them.

"You've got a deal." Alvin called over to them. This one time he had to listen to his stomach rather than his brain.

"We'll bring SOME gas to your dairy. In exchange, you give us some food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there." The men looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds fair. A couple of gallons should power one of our generators for a while." Alvin nodded.

**Walking to the Dairy**

They all walked on the forest path on the way to the dairy, the forest was quiet which was a good sign for them. Simon and Ben walked on ahead with the two brothers.

So, this dairy...you guys really have food?" Simon questioned the older of the two (The taller one).

"Sure do. We've lost most of the cattle, but we still have lots of milk, butter and cheese stoked up." The oldest stated.

"And with the vegetables we grow, we've got plenty of food." The younger one finished.

Brittany and Alvin trudged along behind them; they watched the forest carefully just in case the walkers came up on them. Alvin had his MR 22 sniper rifle while Brittany carried her trustworthy pistol which she has kept throughout all of this.

"It's nice to get away from that motel for a while. This Lilly/Dave thing is starting to get ridiculous. Personally I'd be happier if you started to take charge more." Brittany said with a smile. Alvin smiled back at her before focusing on the path ahead.

"You think they'd want me for a leader?" Alvin questioned.

"Sure. Everybody looks up to you." This made Alvin feel ALOT better considering how crappy he felt this morning.

"Well...not everyone thinks I'm so trustworthy." Alvin growled as Larry sprung to mind.

"Because of your past. Does anyone else know?" She asked curiously, this made Alvin think.

"Larry knows." Again Alvin growled.

"Great, that can't be easy." Alvin could tell that Brittany took a disliking to him but she was too nice to say anything or do anything about it.

"Clementine knows." Alvin said with a heavy sigh. It's not like it changed her opinion about him it's just he wished she hadn't found out, he wished no one knew and he could live without worrying that the wrong people would find out and throw him into the clutches of the walkers.

"She was there when we were talking in the drugstore and asked me about it. I couldn't lie to her." Alvin finished.

"What exactly DID happen with the senator?" Brittany asked. Alvin hesitated about this but decided to tell her.

"...It was an accident. I mean, I pretty much knew about the affair. He was the one who pulled the gun on me when I walked in on them so I used self-defence and managed to knock the gun out his hand which flew at the window and smashed it...he tried to through me out but...I beat him to it. I just threw him out without even thinking about it...and that's when my fiancé began to scream and called me a murderer, she phoned the police and basically that's it. Sometimes I wonder if I should talk to the group about it..." Alvin felt good about getting it off of his chest, he had been harbouring that for the past couple months and he knew he could trust Brittany it was just Larry he worried about.

"You don't have to. Whatever happened before things went to hell doesn't matter anymore." Brittany said. This made Alvin smile at her but she never noticed it.

"Not sure everyone would see it that way though." Alvin's smile disappeared as he said this.

"Maybe you're right..." They stayed silent before Brittany tried to lift his spirits.

"Listen, over the years I've reported on some pretty messed up shit. I've seen situations like yours a hundred times; it doesn't make you a bad man..." Brittany looked over at Alvin who didn't say anything for a while.

"I really appreciate that." Alvin said as he smiled over at her. She really did make him feel way better than he did which really helped him a lot.

"I mean, thank God Alvin showed up when he did!" Simon said as he finished off his story about back on the farm when he was almost bitten. Simon looked back at Alvin "Right, Alvin?"

"Yeah, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, Alvin?" The oldest brother said as he slowed sown to walk beside him.

"Where ya from?" The younger one joined the equation as he slowed down to walk beside him; Brittany had to walk in front of them since the younger one took her walking space.

"I grew up in Macon." Alvin stated simply.

"Right in the Heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear!" The oldest said with a hearty laugh.

"Ya'll seem pretty settled in at that moor inn. Who's running things over there?" Alvin remembered what Brittany said; maybe he did have to take charge.

"I am. If you guys have any questions, you come to me." Brittany smiled after hearing Alvin taking charge.

"How many people ya got over there anyway?" Alvin felt like they were asking too many questions so he changed the subject.

"Well, the kid here is our newest arrival," Alvin said pointing to Ben who was talking away to Simon. "But we're all looking forward to some food. We really need it." Alvin held his stomach after hearing it grumble again.

"Well, here's to helping each other out!" One of the brothers laughed.

"Well, we'd love to get ya all out to the dairy. Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand." The older one said. There was something deep inside of Alvin telling him that he should turn back now or blow the heads off of the men but he knew that if they had food to feed the whole group then it was a risk he was willing to take.

"I the summers, I used to help out on a goat farm." Ben said as he looked back at the others, the youngest of the brothers smiled at Ben.

"Yeah, that's great. Everything helps!" The youngest brother replied rather enthusiastically.

"Momma's been running the dairy for as long as I can remember but now it's gettin-" Suddenly there was aloud booming voice coming from the forest to their right's; startling everyone. Alvin and Brittany readied their guns as everyone looked into the trees.

"You think you can cut me out of this?" The voice shouted; echoing through the forest.

"Shit! Get down!" The oldest brother whispered to everyone as he ducked down, the others followed his lead.

Everyone slowly made their way off of the path and into the trees where the voice was coming from, when they were all hiding behind trees they looked at the scene in front of them. There were two men with guns in the middle of a clearing; they both had ski masks over their heads.

"No one is trying to cut you out of anything!" The other man said rather than shouted.

"You and Gary are always..." They continued to shout at each other as the oldest brother whispered.

"Fuckin' bandits." This earned him questioning looks from Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Ben.

"Who?" Alvin questioned. Suddenly Ben gasped.

"Those look like the people who raided my camp." Ben said before they all began to listen to the conversation again.

"Calm down, your paranoia is pissing everyone off!" The softer spoken one claimed.

"Who are they?" Alvin asked but the oldest brother quickly shushed him.

"Shh. Fucking assholes is who they are." He said as he watched the argument closely.

"There's only two of them." Brittany whispered before looking down at her gun.

"Oh no. There's a lot more." The older brother whispered. It was now reaching boiling point as the softer spoken man said.

"Yeah, and you know what, we ate it all! What are you gonna fucking do about it?" That's when the other man cracked.

"Don't worry. Danny and I have ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move on." The oldest brother whispered. Suddenly the man with the booming voice whipped out him rifle and poked it into the man chest.

"FUCK YOU!" With that he pulled the trigger and the other man exploded into a big bloody puddle on the floor with different body parts lying everywhere.

Everyone gasped after what they had seen, it startled them once again. The other man walked over to the body (well what was left of it) and shot it over and over again while chanting "FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU" before spitting on it and then walking away.

"Jesus." Brittany whispered as she watched the scene in horror.

"Asshole." The group heard the man say before he completely vanished into the trees opposite them.

"The world out here has gone to shit. Come on; let's get to the dairy where it's safe." Danny whispered as he slinked out of the trees and back onto the path opposite of the one where the horrible scene just took place, the others followed close behind.

**At the Dairy Farm**

It was a rather peaceful little place considering the state the world was in. It looked like a normal farm but had an electric fence running around the perimeter, there was a lovely little cottage sitting on a small hill right in the middle of the farm and a small barn right next to it.

The small group walked down the path after closing the gate behind them and then locking it, they walked up to the small house which was shut off from the rest of the farm just in case (it had its own little electrical fence running round it).

"Here it is. St. John's family dairy." The oldest brother stated proudly as he closed the gate joined to the electrical fence around the house.

"Ya'll can see how we've kept this place so safe." Danny said as they all looked around.

"The fence keeps them out?" Ben asked as he looked at it. When they walked close enough to the fence they could hear the small buzzing sound coming from it telling them it was alive and working. There was also a little light bulb that indicated if it was on, right now it was dimming down, Alvin guessed that meant it was about to turn off.

"You betcha. They fry like bugs on a zapper." They oldest laughed.

"We're pushing 4000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps!" This made everyone's eyes almost pop out of their skulls, no wonder the zombies would fry.

"I'm going to assume that's a lot..." Brittany said with her jaw wide open.

"Ever had any accidents?" Alvin asked curiously as he looked around at the fence.

"Nah. It's safer here than out there." Danny said as he sat one of the gas cans down near the big yellow generator, Simon looked at it awestruck.

"This place looks untouched! You'd never know the rest of the world is in ruins." Brittany said. She started off cheerily but ended rather sadly, Alvin couldn't blame her after what it has been like in the past few months, he never knew the world could change that fast.

"It's worth protecting, hence all the juice." The oldest brother said as he lifted up his gas can and pointing to it.

A rather old yet not too old woman came out of the front door. She had curly ginger hair and a brilliant smile making the two brothers smile back at her.

"I thought I saw ya'll with company comin' down drive!" She said in a high pitched cheery voice.

"Guys, this is our mama." The older of the two claimed as she stood beside her boys.

"I'm Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. John Dairy!" She said with yet another brilliant smile.

"This here's Alvin. He's from Macon." One of the brothers said. This made the woman's eye widen in delight.

"A couple of our old farm hands were from Macon. They grow 'em good there." Brenda said with a smile but she only looked at Alvin making him uncomfortable.

"They've got a few more friends staying at the old motel." Danny said to fill the silence.

"Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?" Brenda asked with complete concern in her voice.

"Lilly. She's tough as nails and keeps us focused on what it takes to survive." Alvin said calmly, he still wasn't very fond of Lilly right now but decided to put the good word in for her.

"Lilly was in the military." Simon added to make it clearer for them.

"Well, that's good to hear. That motel ain't the safest place." Brenda said again with the worry evident in her voice.

"Hold on. I thought you said someone else was running things?" Alvin cringed as Danny said this, he knew it would pop up at some point but he never thought it would happen now!  
"Oh, yeah, I thought she was asking about survival tactics..." Alvin stated quickly, this made the brothers nod.

"Well, it don't matter. You're here now. We'll make sure you're safe and comfortable." Brenda said in her usual upbeat tone.

"Thanks for having us. We brought some gasoline on good faith." Alvin said as he smiled at Brenda letting her know that he was kind.

"We're all incredibly hungry." Brittany said as she held her stomach.

"These are for ya'll. Baked fresh this morning." Brenda said as she held out the basket of scones. This made everyone lick their lips as they all took one and devoured it, they ate it in a minute fast they were that hungry.

"Amazing!" Brittany exclaimed as she rubbed her tummy in delight.

"Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow, milk and butter." Danny said as he took one to munch on.

"That's right. Hopefully Maybelle will mill make it through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good-long while." Brenda said as she looked over at the small red barn.

"Your cow is sick? What's she-" Suddenly Simon stepped forward.

"We have a vet! We could bring her here! We can help you folks out." Simon said referring to Claire.

"A vet! Oh, my! Our prayers have been answered!" Brenda said as her smile brightened (Alvin never thought it was possible).

"Maybe our whole GROUP could come...for the day..." Again Simon offered. Alvin wanted to pull him back to shut him up but knew that would give out the wrong messages but if he kept volunteering people he would eventually do it.

"Well how about this, ya'll go get your veterinary friend, and I prepare some dinner. A big feast for all you hungry souls." Brenda said with a cheery giggle.

"It'll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen." Brenda said to her youngest son who nodded and followed her into the house.

"Why don't I head back with the food and round up everyone for the trip back here." Brittany said as she looked around at the small group.

"You might wanna take someone with you. Remember, those roads can be dangerous." The older brother said as they all thought back to the bandits.

"I can handle myself." Brittany said defensively.

"Take this." Alvin said as he gave her his MR 22 sniper rifle, she smiled gratefully.

"Why don't you go ahead and take Ben along anyway." Simon suggested.

"Take care of yourself, Alvin. See ya in a while." With that Brittany and Ben were on their way.

"Simon, Alvin, why don't ya take a look around. Once you get settled in, I could use some help securin' the perimeter." The older brother said.

"Is there a problem?" Alvin asked suspiciously.

"Sometimes, the dead get tangled up in the fence before they fry and end up knocking over a post. It'd be a big help if you two could walk the perimeter." The older brother said as he smiled at them both. "You can learn a lil somethin' about our fence. I'm gonna go top off the generators before they run dry. Come get me when you're ready." He said before walking over to the generator.

"You betcha." Alvin said.

"This place is INCREDIBLE! It's got food! And that fence...oh man that fence! If we play our cards right, this might turn out to be a place we can stay. So how do you want to play this?" Simon said once the brother was out of sight.

"Before we can think about bringing our whole group here to stay, we need to figure out if this place is as safe as they say."

"Right. Obviously THEY think it's safe, but is it enough for the kids? I noticed a broken swing over there. Not a big deal, but maybe there's other things not working that we just can't see yet." Simon said as he observed the area around him, Alvin did the same.

"And checking the fence perimeter sounds like a decent way to get a good look at their defences." Alvin said with a smirk.

"All right, I'll keep my eyes open and you find out what you can from Andy." Alvin guessed that was what the oldest brother was called since Simon had spent so much time with him on the way up.

Alvin and Simon went their separate ways. Alvin walked over to the broken fence. It was a broken plank of wood attached to a rope that was attached to a tree, the other piece of rope must have fallen off with the other half of the wood.

"Too bad it's broken. I'll bet Clementine and Duck have loved something like this to play on." Alvin shouted over to Andy.

"Kids used to like that old swing even more that the tour sometimes!" Andy called back to him as he chuckled a little.

"I'll bet." Alvin laughed "Mind if I fix it?" Alvin asked. Andy's smile brightened as Alvin said this.

"Sure! That'd be great! Momma sure does appreciate you all helping out." Andy replied with a smile before getting back to refilling the generators.

"Looks like it just needs a new board for the seat and some rope." Alvin said to himself.

Alvin then walked up the small hill to the house and stepped onto the porch and looked at some awards that were on the wall.

"This dairy won a lot of ribbons in its day, huh?" Alvin said to no one in particular.

"This place was my daddy's life." Andy said as he walked up the steps towards Alvin. "It meant everything to him." There was a small tinge of sadness in Andy's voice when he spoke about his dad. "You know when he first bought this place; this was a single story house." Alvin looked up at the two story house and then around at the farm. "After us kids were born, he insisted on adding a second floor. Said they had to have room for as many babies as they could have. ...Momma was done after Dan." Andy laughed.

"My folks only had me." Alvin said with a small smile.

"Then one day the world changed...Now this place is all we have left of daddy. That's why we take such good care of it, and why we want to share it with good folks like yourselves." This made Alvin smile. Once Andy had went back down the stairs Alvin saw a big show bucket sitting in the corner of the porch, he began to rake through it. There was a long piece of rope sitting in it which made Alvin smile.

"This rope would be perfect for the swing." He then took it out. Alvin then checked out the other half of the porch which had fresh herbs sitting on the window sill.

"Mmm, fresh herbs. I can hardly wait for dinner." Alvin swooned. Alvin then began to walk back down the steps. Alvin walked over to the white picket fence; he looked at the wooden planks and thought they'd be perfect for the swing if they were cut to the right length.

He then looked to his right and there was some wooden planks and since there was a saw lying on the little wooden table he could cut it to size.

"Mind if I use one of these boards?" Alvin asked Andy who was just next to him.

"Already making some repairs, huh? I like a guy who takes some initiative! Yeah, go right ahead!" Alvin nodded at Andy before they both got back to work. Alvin then cut up the board to the right length and then walked over to see the generator Andy was filling up.

"What's that?" Alvin asked.

"Generator. You guys came along with gas just in time." Alvin kneeled down beside it and he could hear it working away. Alvin then walked over to the tree once he was finished checking out the generator and began to fix the swing.

"All right, this shouldn't be too tough." Alvin said before he began to fix it. Andy looked over when he had finished the swing and looked at it wide eyed as a smile spread across his face.

"Well I'll be damned." Andy then walked over to check it out.

"Momma's gonna be thrilled to see that old swing all fixed up." Alvin smirked from the praise he was getting.

"Hopefully our kids will like it too." Alvin said. He was fairly chuffed with himself. Just then Brenda walked out of the house and gasped in amazement when she saw the new swing.

"Oh my goodness. Did you do that?" She said as a pleased smile spread across her face.

"Just trying to help out a bit around here." Alvin said like it was no big deal but inside he was congratulating himself.

"You know, I used to push Andy and his brother out here on that swing every night when they were kids. Seems like such a long time ago now."

"Yeah...it does." Alvin agreed seeing as he knew exactly what she meant. With that Brenda went back inside. Alvin then walked over to Andy with Simon.

"Ok, we can help you with that perimeter now."

"Oh, good. The fence stops a walker in about three or four seconds, but gets overloaded if we leave the husks out there."

"You know, Simon and I can clear the fence ourselves if you want to stay here and finish up with the generators." Alvin suggested.

"Well, that's be great! I'll turn off the northwest section, and if you guys could strip 'em off and look for any weak points, that's be a big help." Andy said with a smile.

"Sounds easy enough." Alvin smirked.

**I'm having a sort of Walking Dead mania going on here! It's because I've played the fourth episode and let me tell you it is absolutely drama filled (so is the third one) so I'm trying to catch up with myself before episode five comes out (Hopefully it'll be soon). **

**I'll obviously still update my other stories but not as much as this one until I've caught up to myself. **

**Oh, one other thing. I'm going to try and update my Weremunks story but I need a good song, one with an electric guitar in it. So if you wouldn't mind posting some song ideas in your reviews then that'd help me a lot, thanks! **

**I'll probably have the next chapter up soon so look out for it, plus remember to check if you've missed out any chapters since I'm like putting up two a day the now! **


	9. Bandits and Arrows

Chapter 9: Bandits and Arrows

**Please check that you haven't accidentally skipped any chapters out!**

Alvin and Simon walked close to the fence but they were outside of it. There was a forest that was right next to the farm that worried them both but they guessed that the folks out here would of known that the fence was electrified so they must stay away from it an if any walkers came out they could just jump over the fence and tell Andy to turn on the electricity.

"So how's the place looking is it safe enough for us to stay...if we can?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing what they've done with this dairy. But let's see what it takes to clear this fence before drawing any conclusions." Alvin said as maturely as possible.

"I can't wait until everyone's out here...except for Larry." Suddenly something jumped into Alvin's mind.

"Why did you have to tell Theodore that I thought Larry was a racist, you know Theo can't keep his mouth shut about these sort of things!" Alvin said as he gave Simon a sharp glare.

"Sorry, man. I never knew he would tell, honest. I was just mad at him so I said some mean stuff and that sort of slipped out...but you did admit it right to his face." Simon said as he laughed a little.

"He's a piece of shit. How about telling THAT to Theo." Alvin laughed and Simon joined him. Just a little while away they both spotted a walker stuck on the fence, there was a crow sitting on it pecking away at the dead skin, and there was also an arrow stuck in its shoulder.

They both approached it slowly and the crow flew away, Alvin poked it with the end of his axe, it was definitely dead when it didn't react.

"C'mon, let's push it off." Alvin said. He couldn't help but notice the arrow stuck in its shoulder.

"Maybe the St. John boys were using this guy for target practice?" Alvin said as he pulled the arrow out of the walker.

"Poor guy." Simon sighed.

"I don't know what got him first, the arrow or the fence. Either way, I hope he was already dead." Alvin said with a sad expression on his face as he looked down at the dead walker.

Both Simon and Alvin looked at the little light bulb on one of the posts that was turned off; they guessed it meant that the electricity for that fence was turned off.

"Andy said, when this fence is working, the walkers go up like a tree branch on a power line." Simon said as he looked at the fried walker. "If those lights are out that means the fence is off...I'm guessing." Simon said as he listened for the buzzing sound of the electricity going through the fence.

"It better be off." Alvin said.

"Who do you think he was?" Simon questioned as he looked closely at the burnt clothes.

"Maybe a farm hand. I dunno. I hope he wasn't like this long before the fence finished him off." Alvin said as he poked the walker once again just to make sure. Alvin then used the head of the axe to push the walker off.

"C'mon, I'm sure there's still a few more." Alvin said before they both gave the walker one last look and then walked off.

"Once this fence is patched up, this place'll be a fortress! God, can you imagine not having to worry about the walkers anymore?" Simon said with a small laugh, Alvin could tell Simon had his mind set on living here.

"It's useless without gas. We might need food but the St. Johns need gas." What Alvin said was the horrible truth.

"Well, there aren't that many drivers anymore. We could scrounge up a year's worth of gas, easy." Simon then changed the subject.

"So, what's your take on the brothers? They seem to have this place tied down pretty well." Simon said with a smile as he looked around.

"What do you mean by that?" Alvin said as he shot Simon a glance but then focused on where he was walking again.

"I dunno. They seem decent enough. I just want you to know that I've got your back if anything goes down." Alvin smiled at Simon as he said this; it was good to know that after committing a crime some people still trusted you.

"Thanks." Alvin said before spotting another walker.

"There's another one." Alvin then got out his axe and began to poke at it as he tried to knock it off. Suddenly someone came up behind them.

"Oh, there you two are!" Came Jeanette's cheery voice making them both jump.

"Where did you come from?" Alvin said in a shocked tone of voice.

"Oh, well Brittany and Ben led us all here; I thought you knew we were coming. Sorry if I scared you." Came Jeanette's shy response.

"Don't worry about it; I've missed you any way." Came Simon's equally shy response, this made Alvin roll his eyes at them and went back to shoving the walker off of the fence. After catching up a little Simon began to help out while Jeanette watched them, Simon told her to stand back just in case.

Alvin had managed to get it off of the fence but since it had touched the fence with its hands it wouldn't let go so Alvin had to chop off the hands.

"You never get used to the smell." Simon said. This made both Alvin and Jeanette laugh.

"Nope." Alvin finally said as he looked down at the handless walker. He felt like he had chopped off his fair amount of limbs that day.

"Christ, I can't stop thinking about dinner." Alvin said as he licked his lips.

"Me neither." Both Simon and Jeanette said at the same time making them both laugh.

"So how was the journey here, Jeanette?" Alvin asked as they walked away.

"Yeah, it was fine actually; there were no walkers if that's what you mean." Jeanette said.

"Well, we saw some action. There are these people walking around called the bandits, we saw two of them arguing in the trees before one of them went berserk and shot the other one." Simon said making Jeanette gasp.

"So now not only do we have to fear the walkers but now we have these bandit fellas out in the woods somewhere." Alvin said grouchily.

"Why don't we ask for more to eat after this is done?" Simon said as all three of their tummies grumbled.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." Alvin and Jeanette said.

Suddenly they came to another walker but this one had actually knocked over the part of the fence that it was on, there was also a tractor near it but they all ignored that.

"Come on, I think that's where they've been getting in." Alvin said as they all ran towards it.

"This one must've knocked it over trying to get through." Simon said as all three of them looked down at it.

"He's tangled up in there pretty good." Jeanette added.

"Come on; help me get this thing back in place so we can get Mr. Crispy off of there." Alvin said. This time all three of them helped out but Simon let Jeanette take the side that was furthest away from the walker. They all pushed the fence back up to its original place but then the light bulbs went on just as they let it go.

"Holy fuck! What just happened?!" Alvin said as he jumped back.

"The fences are on!" Simon stated the obvious.

"Why the hell would he turn the fence on?! He knows we're out here!" Alvin exclaimed angrily. Suddenly they heard the bushes rustling and then an arrow flying towards them, Simon jumped in the way of Jeanette and got hit straight in the shoulder. Alvin and Jeanette screamed but Simon screamed the loudest, they then heard a voice coming from the forest.

"I told you what would happen, you son of a bitch!" The voice screamed.

"What the-" Alvin didn't get to finish his sentence as an arrow whizzed past his head.

"Get to the gate!" Jeanette cried as she helped Simon run. All three of them bolted it but arrows flew past them in all directions indicating that there was a lot more of them than they thought. The arrows stopped them in their tracks and that's when Alvin remembered the tractor, he grabbed both Simon and Jeanette and shoved them behind the tractor and then he dived behind it himself.

"You ass!" Another voice shouted. When the arrows stopped Alvin poked his head over the top and could see the silhouettes of men hiding in the trees.

"We had an agreement! Now you're fucked!" Yet another man shouted as more arrows whizzed past forcing Alvin to duck again.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Simon hissed as he held his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"No idea!" Alvin answered as they listened to them men shouting abuse at them.

"Fuck! Now what?" Alvin knew it wouldn't be long till the men came down to finish them off so he had to think on his feet.

"With the fence on the gate is our only way out!" Alvin said. Alvin looked round one side of the tractor and barely missed an arrow.

"Did you really think you could fuck with us?" A man shouted from the forest.

"There you are, boy!" One shouted just as Alvin hid back behind the tractor. That's when Alvin got an idea. He tried to push the tractor but there were two problems, one there was a brick in front of the front tyre and two the brake was on.

"Move closer!" One of the men shouted making all three of them panic. Jeanette took off her scarf and wrapped it around Simon's wound.

Alvin quickly reached for the brick and chucked it out of the way, he then looked up at the driver's seat and could see the handbrake, he reached up and pulled it up, that's when he began to push it.

"Come on, stay behind the tractor as I push it." Alvin said to Jeanette and Simon. Suddenly the tractor got stuck on a dead walker.

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"Shit. It's one of the dead we pushed down earlier. 'm gonna have to move it." Alvin said as he prayed that it was dead and not just pretending. Alvin grabbed it's arms and pulled it out of the way and the tractor began to move again. Alvin, Jeanette and Simon all rushed to catch up with it again.

Again there was a walker.

"Another one? How many of those things did we move?!" Simon asked angrily. When Alvin grabbed it's wrists to move it the walker tried to bite him. Alvin began to stomp on its head and then pulled away from its mouth; this resulted in him actually pulling its body off of its leg.

Alvin then threw it away but as the tractor moved it slowly crawled after them, so now they had to stay behind the tractor and try not to be hit by arrows while being chased by a walker.

"You fucked with us now we'll take what we want!" One of the men shouted just as someone shot the walker in the eye, thus killing it. Finally the tractor stopped when it hit the silo that was right next to the gate.

"Let's get out of here!" Alvin shouted as they all climbed over the gate and locked it before bolting it back to the farm house.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Andy asked as he saw the three panicking chipmunks run into the safety of the house perimeter.

"It was a goddamn ambush out there!" Alvin shouted angrily!

"Holy shit! Are you okay?" Danny asked as he ran out of the house and over to Simon who held his injured arm.

"Bandits!? Here?! On our property!" Andy shouted.

"Oh, my Lord! What happened to you, sweetheart!?" Brenda asked as she came running out.

"It was those bastards in the woods, Mama..." Danny said.

"And who's this?" Brenda asked as she looked over at Jeanette.

"I'm Jeanette, a friend of theirs." She said shyly as she checked if Simon was ok.

"I'll be all right once it's out, but, goddamn it hurts!" Simon said as he held his arm in pain.

"Jeanette!" Theodore shouted.

"Simon! Oh my god, what happened?!" Claire said as the group all ran in.

"He got shot by an arrow!" Alvin said as they all walked over.

"Christ. Are you gonna be okay?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should just...pull it out..." Simon struggled.

"Jeanette! Thank God you're ok, we thought you were dead!" Theodore said as he walked in.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't wait to see...the place."

"Oh no, honey, c'mon, Brenda's got you. C'mon inside now. We'll have you all sorted out." Brenda said as she, Claire and Jeanette helped Simon up the small hill and into the house.

"What kinda shit it this?!" Larry screamed as he walked over to Alvin.

"We ran into some people on the way up here...bandits I guess. I think it was them that attacked us."

"They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning, killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get 'em to stop by makin' a deal." Andy stated.

"You KNEW about these people?" Dave questioned.

"Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hasslin' us." Danny admitted.

"God dammit! Brittany said this place was locked down tight!" Larry screamed.

"So much for your 'deal'." Alvin hissed at Andy.

"Those shitheads broke the agreement." Danny said.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. If I had any inklin' they were gonna give you guys trouble, we woulda gone out there with you!" Andy said honestly, or so Alvin hoped.

"Listen, we may have had an agreement with those people, but we will NOT stand for this shit." Andy said as he looked around at everyone.

"Ain't no way we're gonna let those sons o' bitches get away with that!" Danny shouted angrily, his anger more focused on the bandits.

"You know where these assholes are?" Dave asked Danny.

"They're hard to pin down, but I think I know where at least ONE of their camps are." Danny turned to Alvin "When you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp, come find us." Danny said with an evil smile.

"Bandits? Are you serious? This place isn't safe, we can't stay here." Lilly said as she stomped her foot down.

"Not safe?! This place is a hell of a lot safer that that motor inn! I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows!" Dave argued. "What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to." Dave finished as he looked over at Alvin.

"Cool your jets there, Rambo. These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat!" Larry objected.

"I'm gonna head out and help Dan deal with these bandits. You guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm gone." Alvin instructed making Larry step in.

"Well that's easy. I've got charm coming out of my ass."

"Yeah, that's real charming, dad." Lilly said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where's Ben and Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"Since Brittany and Ben ate some of the food on the way back to get us, she volunteered to stay behind and watch the motor inn until we get back." Lilly said in a chilled out kinda tone.

"Hey kids, look what Alvin got working for ya!" Andy said as he pointed over at the swing.

"I love swings! Just like the one back at my tree house! Come on, Duck!" Clementine said as Duck ran over to the swing but she stopped to hug Alvin.

"Thanks Alvin! You're the best!" With that she ran over to the swing. What she had said cleared all of the thoughts from today out of his head as he gave her a warm smile.

"No wonder you're the leader of your group."Andy blurted out. Alvin's eye widened as he turned to face both Dave and Lilly who didn't look happy at all. Lilly and Larry stormed off in one direction and Dave walked over to the kids.

Alvin sighed heavily as he walked over to Lilly to explain himself. He stepped onto the little wooden deck where both Lilly and Larry where.

"Alvin, oh my God, I'm so glad you three didn't get killed out there. Do you think Simon will be okay?" Lilly asked, this was not what Alvin expected her to say but he answered anyway.

"Wish I knew. But I think he's in good hands now." Alvin answered truthfully.

"Yeah? It's not too bad?" She asked.

"He'll be fine. I've seen guys go through worse." Larry stated.

How could you all bring us to this place?" Lilly asked.

"I take it you and Dave didn't make up on the way here." Alvin stated.

"I tried seeing things from his point of view, having a wife and kid and everything. But gambling with your family's life is pretty stupid if you ask me." Lilly stated bitterly.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me this morning at the motel. I know I come down on you guys pretty hard, but you do agree with the way I'm running things, right?" Lilly asked suddenly.

"You're a good leader." Alvin simply stated. "But if you and Dave could work out your differences that would make you even better." With that Alvin walked off and over to the swing where Dave and the kids where. Dave was pushing Duck on the swing so Alvin went to talk to Clementine.

"Hey, Clem, do you like the swing?" Alvin asked as he kneeled down to her height.

"Yeah! It's fun! Thanks for fixing it!" She said in her usual upbeat tone. "Will you push me on it?" This warmed Alvin's heart as he nodded his head.

"Sure, happy to push you on the swing." Alvin said happily as he stood up.

"Mind if Clementine takes a turn?" Alvin asked Dave.

All right, let Clementine have a shot for a bit." Dave said as he stopped the swing.

"...Okay." Duck said gloomily as he hopped off and Clementine jumped on. As Alvin pushed her they talked.

"How are you holding up Clementine?" Alvin asked her.

"I'm okay I guess. Are you okay?" Clementine asked Alvin.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Simon."

"Is Simon going to be okay?"

"He got lucky out there. Could have been a lot worse."

"Are you going to find the people who hurt Simon?"

"We have to make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

"Be careful. I want you to stay lucky, too." Clementine smiled.

"Ever since I met you I've had good luck, so don't worry."

"Okay."

"What do you think of the dairy?" Alvin asked curiously. He needed to know if she liked it here before he even considered staying.

"It's pretty. It reminds me of hoe things used to look before." What Clementine said was true; it seemed almost peaceful and untouched out here except for the maniac bandits.

"Yeah, it does." Alvin agreed.

"Do you think things will ever get back to how they were?" This one Alvin had to think about, he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah. I'm not sure when, but one day things have got to get back to normal." Alvin said. This filled Clementine with hope.

"That's good. I hope it's soon."

"Me, too." Alvin sighed

"Don't worry, we're safe here now." Alvin added.

"As long as the bad people don't get me too, right?" Clementine said as she looked back at Alvin.

"I won't let what happened to Simon happen to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Alvin said with a comforting smile.

All right, Clem, that's enough for now." Alvin said as Clementine hopped off.

"Okay. Thanks for pushing me." She said in the sweetest voice ever.

"Can I have a shot now?" Duck asked.

"Of course, go ahead." Alvin said as he stepped away from the swing, Duck jumped up and cheered before sitting on the swing.

"Okay, Duck, don't pop a gasket." Dave laughed as he pushed his son on the swing.

"Hey..." Alvin said to Dave.

"Hey Alvin, found anything interesting?" Dave asked.

"I'm just trying to make sure this place is secure, in case we decide to make this a more long term solution. Except for those people in the woods, it seems pretty safe." Alvin said as he looked in the direction of the woods.

"Good to know. Keep your ears open for anything else that might help us." Dave instructed.

"How you holding up?" Alvin asked.

"I hope they feed us, Alvin. Soon." Dave said desperately.

"On the way over here, I was gettin' dizzy, hands shakin', cold sweats. Thought I was gonna pass out."Dave said as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"They've got food here."

"Yeah, but I'm not just talking about one meal, ya know?"

"I guess Lilly isn't too thrilled about being here." Alvin said.

"I could give two shits about what Lilly wants. Duck and Claire need food, and I'm not about to sit around that motor inn and watch them go hungry. You're with me on this, right?" Dave asked as he briefly looked over at Alvin.

"Yeah, of course. Lilly's judgement is clouded but you two need to sort things out." Dave had nothing to say to that so Alvin changed the subject.

"Did Claire and Duck get here ok?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. Duck didn't look so good on the walk over to this place."

"If everything works out, maybe he and Claire can have an easier life here." Alvin said hopefully as he looked over at Clem who sat there thinking about things.

"Don't wait too long to help scope out that bandit camp. It'd be a good opportunity to find out a bit more about the St. Johns and their relationship with those...bandits or whatever." Dave said as he changed the subject.

"Right, I'll see what I can find out." Alvin said before walking off. Alvin then walked up to the front porch where Andy and Danny were.

"Fellas." Alvin nodded "his head at the two of them.

"How are ya feelin', Alvin? I'm really sorry you almost got killed out there; we should have told you how dangerous it was." Andy said apologetically.

"No shit." Alvin answered bitterly.

"You saw what they did to your buddy. Nobody's safe here until we start to fight back." Danny stated confidently.

"How?"

"The two of us should go out and do some recon, and then we'll all mount up for some revenge." Again Dan's voice was filled with confidence.

"Hell, yeah." Andy said with a smile.

"Who the fuck are these people in the woods?" Alvin asked.

"We don't know. We think some of 'em used to work at the big box up the way." Andy says as he points in the direction of where he was talking about.

"Save lots." Danny filled in.

"Yeah. Anyway, they're nutty as hell. And get mad when they're hungry." Andy said as he looked over at the forest.

"So, are ya ready to head out there and find their camp?" Danny asked rather excitedly.

"Yeah. It'll be a good opportunity to find out a bit more about what we're up against. Let's do it." Alvin said determinedly as he looked out into the forest just outside of the farm.

"I'll stay here and hold down the fort."Andy said.

"Remember: we're just doing reconnaissance for now. No use getting ourselves killed." With that both Alvin and Danny walked down the hill with their guns but Clementine ran over to Alvin.

"Are you going now?" Clem asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon, Clementine." Alvin smiled down at her as she smiled up at him.

"Please be lucky."

"I will." Alvin said determinedly before opening the gate and closing it behind him he waved to Clem before leaving the farm with Danny.

**Oh no! Now the group have to worry about bandits! Like it couldn't get any worse...or could it. **

**Thanks for reading and please review, I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow! **


	10. Getting Suspicious

Chapter 10: Getting Suspicious

Both Danny and Alvin walked through the woods; they watched their every step and looked around in every direction. The bad thing about this side of the woods was that there was mist seeping out and around the trees making it hard to tell if there was anyone or anything coming.

"See anything?" Danny whispered from behind. Alvin shot him a glance and then focused all around him again. They had been walking for half an hour and still there was no bandit camp in sight, Alvin just hoped he wasn't being led into a trap.

"Not yet." They continued on through the misty forest, watching each other's backs with their loaded rifles. As they continued on through the narrow forest path Alvin grew impatient, he began to wonder if this was a set up and the bandits would just pop out of nowhere and shot him.

"I know it's around here. It's gotta be close." Danny said, sensing Alvin's impatience. The deeper they went in the forest the darker it got, it was like they were bunching close together to stop any trespassers.

Alvin then spotted something on the ground near some bushes; he slowly walked over to it and bent down to inspect it. It was only an empty can of beans but maybe this meant that their camp was close and they just dumped their rubbish where they were eating it.

Without saying anything Alvin kicked it out of the way and walked back to the path and continuing on their journey. Suddenly another thing got Alvin's attention.

"Here!" He whispered to Danny who was searching the trees. Right in the middle of a clearing and the mist there was a small camp site complete with a large tent, a shelter with boxes of food stored under it and a fire place that was recently put out explaining the amount of smoke.

"Oh shit! You found it?!" Danny said quietly but not as quiet as he should be. Alvin put a finger to his lip indicating Danny to be quiet and then he pointed to the bushes just outside of the clearing. They both hid in the bushes and sat there waiting for any movement or sound. Alvin readied his gun and put his eye to the scope, he looked around but there was absolutely no one there.

Alvin looked over at Danny who was doing the same so he ducked down and crawled forward until he was right at the edge of the clearing, right behind a tree. Danny had followed him and took cover behind the tree next to him.

"Do you see anyone?" Danny whispered as he scoped the place out one more time Alvin did the same before answering.

"Stay on your guard." Alvin said before walking out from behind the cover of the tree and into the camp. Danny followed him but soon took the dead as he walked over to some empty cans of soup, beans, spaghetti hoops and whatever else the other cans used to be full of.

"Watch my back, Alvin." He said as he kicked some cans aside "I'm gonna check out the tent." Alvin briefly nodded before walking fully into the camp, he looked in all directions while Danny walked past the fireplace and over to the red, white and blue tent.

There was a small rip in its side so Danny approached that and stuck the barrel of his gun inside and then looked in himself, there was no one in there.

"Clear." Danny said gloomily as he pulled at the tiny hole creating a bigger one so they could fit through it. Danny sighed.

"This camp's too small. It can't be their main base." He huffed. Alvin guessed that Danny was looking forward to blowing some brains out which kinda worried him.

"That's what I was thinking." Alvin said as he looked at the empty boxes that had no food in them.

"Take a look around anyway. There's probably some shit around here they stole from us." Danny hissed as he climbed inside the tent to search it out.

Alvin walked over to the pot dangling over the fire, he took off the lid but all that was in it was boiling water, Alvin put the lid back onto of the pot.

He double checked the boxes but still there was nothing. It did look like someone had been eating out of them fairly recently but where was the people or person now?

"What's in the boxes?" Danny asked as he climbed back out of the tent.

"Nothing." Alvin simply said as he opened some of the boxes but then kicked the ones on the ground in frustration.

"The first few days, they told folks to gather to the Save-Lots by the interstate." Danny started as he walked around the small camp site.

"Anything worth taking?" Alvin looked over at him and shook his head as he gave up on the empty boxes. Suddenly one of the boxes caught Alvin's eye.

"There are boxes from the dairy here!" Alvin said as he pushed other boxes aside and opened that one.

"Prob'ly the food we've been given' em. Fuckers crossed the line." There was something about the way Danny said that sentence that made Alvin uneasy, maybe the St. Johns double crossed them or something and that's why they tried to kill him, Jeanette and Simon.

Alvin opened up the dairy box but there was absolutely nothing left in it so Alvin left the boxes and inspected the shopping cart, he guessed that's how the person who lived here managed to take all the boxes.

Once Alvin had finished searching he walked over to the tent with Danny, maybe there were important things in there.

"The tent looks fairly new. Anything in there?" Alvin asked as he tried to take a peek.

"Two sleeping bags. One of 'em's kid-sized." Danny answered as he poked his head in. Seeing something lying on the table near some other boxes Alvin walked over to it, it looked like a video camera.

Alvin picked it up and tried turning it on but it was out of battery.

"What ya got there?" Danny asked as he climbed out of the tent and walked over to Alvin.

"A video camera." Immediately Danny rushed over.

"Lemme see that." He said as he grabbed it off of Alvin.

"Battery's dead, though." Alvin said as he took a step towards the tent.

"Oh. Good." Was all Danny said while Alvin climbed into the tent.

"What else have they got over here? Let's see if we can find anything useful and then get a move on." Danny said as he sat the video camera on the table, Alvin climbed back out of the tent and then grabbed the video camera. He took one last look at it before shoving it into his back pocket.

"I see you handle that gun I lent ya pretty well. You a hunter?" Danny asked as he came up behind Alvin.

"No, but Lilly keeps us all on a regular training schedule." Alvin quickly replied. He obviously wasn't going to tell this man about his past.

"Lilly? I thought you were running things back there?" This made Alvin cringe, he had done this two times now.

"Yeah, but, uh, she's got the combat training." Alvin quickly said again before walking over to the tent. Alvin stepped into the tent and then kneeled down to take a look.

Danny didn't lie, there were two sleeping bags and one of them was a little kid's one, it was covered in little pink butterflies and colourful dots. There was a small toy bunny sitting on the pillow but it was drenched in blood, there was also a picture that Alvin picked up to get a closer look at. He gasped when he saw the little girl in the picture, she looked almost identical to Clementine but only she had longer curly hair than Clementine.

"Aw, man." Alvin sighed as he looked at the bunny, he could guess what had happened.

"Jesus...there's a kid messed up in all of this?" Alvin said as he took one more look at the picture.

"WAS, more like." Danny said as he heard Alvin talking to himself.

Alvin then saw a lump under the covers of the adult sleeping bag, he took a deep breath as he lifted up the covers. He gasped, it was Clementine's hat.

"...the hell?" Alvin whispered to himself as he picked it up.

"Don't you fucking move!" Came a woman's voice from behind Alvin, he could hear her gun clicking as she aimed at him.

"SHIT!" Danny shouted as he aimed his gun at her. When Alvin turned round he gasped when he didn't see a gun in her hand, it was a cross bow.

"PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN!" She shouted back at him. "I ain't going back. You tell 'em Jolene ain't going back!" Jolene said as Alvin grabbed his gun.

"Hey! We had a deal! No shooting as long as we gave you food!" Danny hissed as he stepped behind the table full of boxes. "What the fuck happened?"

"You had a deal with THEM. I ain't THEM!" Jolene said as she raised her gun to eye level. She then looked over at Danny.

"I know you. I know what you are, I know what you do." Jolene laughed manically. This made Alvin look over his shoulder at Danny briefly but then look back at Jolene.

"You don't know me!" Danny argued.

"You stole everything from me!" Jolene shouted back angrily.

"We had a deal! You people broke it first!" Danny said rather evilly.

"We're looking for the people who attacked the dairy, and shot my friend." Alvin shouted at her. Something very weird was going on between Jolene and Danny.

"I don't know where they are. But they ain't here." Jolene seemed jittery. "So get the fuck outta my camp!"

"She's lyin', Alvin." Danny called over to Alvin.

"Now maybe you didn't hear me last time...when I asked you sweet...put your damn guns down." Jolene asked again as she pointed her cross bow at Danny.

"You think I won't kill you?" Jolene asked as she pointed her weapon at Alvin "I'm gonna take this here crossbow, and put a nice sharp arrow, right through your eyeball. And into your goddamn brain." Alvin's eyes widened as he took a step towards the tent.

"You're not men...you're monsters. All men are monsters. Take what they want, and then destroy it all! You take a can of beans, take a little girl...it's all the fucking same to you!" Jolene shouted at them.

"Where did you get this hat?" Alvin shouted madly as he held up Clem's hat with his free hand.

"The little girl." She answered casually...well as casually as you could be when two men are pointing guns at you.

"You STOLE it from her." Alvin shouted as he took a step closer to her.

"So what if I did? You stole her from ME!" Jolene shouted back. Alvin's eyes widened as he gasped, he thought Clementine's parents were away on holiday. Danny looked over at Alvin curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alvin asked.

"You know what? I changed my mind...I'm putting this arrow right through your BALLS. Yeah! Right through. String 'em up on that tree..." She said as she looked over at the tree she was talking about.

"Look, there's two of us, and one of you. No matter what happens, one of us is going to kill you." Alvin said to her to try to calm her down as she talked a load of nonsense.

"Like you could kill me. They couldn't kill me. They tried. Killin' everywhere. Take all the dead folks you want, we'll make more!" All of this was starting to freak Alvin out. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife!

"Go on, boy! You tell him what you have in store-" Danny shot her right between the eyes and she fell down dead. Alvin stared at Danny in shock, he had no idea he was going to do that.

"You straight up murdered that woman!" Alvin gasped as he watched the blood run out from the hole in her head.

"She had a crossbow pointed at my forehead!" Danny said back to Alvin as he came out from behind the table. Alvin just stood there staring at the lifeless body of Jolene. Was it Clem's mother?

"It's a clean shot though...right through the forehead. That's good shootin' right here. Still, what a waste." Danny said as he walked over to the dead body of Jolene, he stared down at it before looking back up at Alvin.

"So that's it? We going back?" Alvin asked as he walked over to Danny and walked around the dead body of Jolene.

"If they ain't here, I don't know where they are. And it ain't a good idea to go tromping through the woods looking for them. So, yeah." Danny kicked Jolene lightly before stepping over her and walking towards the forest path again.

"Once they see this...they'll get the message." Danny finished as he walked away. Alvin stayed and looked down at her before following Danny into the forest.

**Back at the Dairy.**

The walk back was pretty quiet but they didn't run into any trouble which was good. Alvin kept thinking back to Jolene and how she had Clem's hat, how the little girl in the picture could have been Clem but she had had a haircut.

When they got back it was going on to evening, the shadow of the tree was getting bigger but it gave them some shade.

"Man that was a hell of a ride, huh?" Danny laughed. He seemed to forget that he just murdered a woman no longer than thirty minutes ago.

"Jesus, Danny." Alvin said as he threw him the gun which he caught.

"What? You ain't gettin' soft on them, are ya? Not after what they did to your friend!" Danny said as he watched Alvin pace up and down.

"You're back! What happened?" Brenda asked as she came out of the house to greet them.

"Handled it, mama." Danny said briefly as he looked over at Alvin. Alvin just nodded along.

Once Danny had walked away with the guns Alvin walked up to the front porch where Brenda was sitting.

"This isn't what Terry would have wanted." Brenda said sadly as she looked over into the forest.

"Who's Terry?" Alvin asked.

"My husband. Miss him every day." Brenda focused on the ground as she said this.

"Then screw it up for everybody then, why don't you?" Lilly shouted at Dave, all Alvin had to do is look down to his left and there they were, arguing as per usual.

"Oh calm down, princess. I'll do it myself." Dave yelled back at her. Once Dave had walked away Alvin turned to Brenda.

"What's going on with them?" Alvin asked.

"Dunno. Squabblin', looks like. A lotta tension with ya'll, huh?" Brenda said as she looked back at Alvin after watching the two argue.

"Don't mind them. It's how they are. Each of them want to be in charge, you know?"

"Well, it's probably just the hunger talkin'!" Brenda said with a smile as Alvin leaned against the banister.

"We all get a little testy. We'll fix that shortly!" Suddenly there was a distant thunder and lightning that rang through their ears, the clouds were getting darker which meant there was a storm coming.

"And Alvin, don't worry your head about them bandits. I'm sorry you've seen more violence than I'da thought in your short time, but ya'll are safe here. Don't worry." Brenda said as she ignored the storm that was coming their way. What Brenda said reminded Alvin of how his mother used to speak to him, right before she left.

"Think I'll go have a look around." With that Alvin walked down the steps and out of the gate leading up to the house.

"Oh! Thank your friend Claire for me. She and the kids are in the barn with the cow. That woman is a life saver." Brenda called after him.

Alvin looked over at the barn and could see Clementine standing at the door smiling at him, he waved at her as he made his way over to the barn. She closed the barn doors though just as Alvin took out her hat.

Alvin opened the barn door and walked in before shutting it behind him. Inside the barn Andy, Claire, Duck and Clementine were sitting near Maybelle the cow that was lying down on a pile of hay. Claire saw Clementine hesitate to pet the cow.

"Its okay, Clementine, you can pet her." Claire said kindly. Clementine smiled at her before reaching out a timid hand towards the cow but she looked up at Alvin as if he were to give her permission.

"It's okay, go ahead." Alvin said as he kneeled down beside her. She then stepped forward and slowly pet the cow, she smiled while doing it.

"Woah..." Clementine whispered as she rubbed its black and white coat.

"Claire says Maybelle could have her baby tonight!" Clementine whispered to Alvin.

"We'll see, Clementine." Claire said as she began to pet the cow along with Duck.

Alvin spotted a weird wooden box sitting near Andy's feet. Alvin walked over to it.

"What's this thing?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Daddy says it's called a salt lick." Duck answered as he looked down at it as well.

"Yeah, but don't lick it. It's gross." Clementine said as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Did you lick it?" Alvin said as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow while smirking. Clementine stared at him wide eyed for a while.

"I don't know..." She said quietly before going back to petting the cow.

Alvin looked around the barn, he looked in the pens on the left but didn't find anything useful at all. There was a pair of huge doors right at the bottom of the barn, they were locked tight though which made Alvin suspicious.

"You found it too, huh?" Came Dave's voice from behind him making Alvin jump slightly.

"Alvin, they're hiding something. Behind this door." Dave whispered as he walked up to the door too.

"I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff. And something metal and sharp." Dave whispered as he watched their backs, Alvin shrugged.

"Don't get paranoid." Was all he said.

"It's my JOB to be paranoid, Alvin. I got my whole family on this farm right now. How about you? What about Clem?" This made Alvin think and get that little more curious to crack open the door and then see what was inside.

"I'll protect her, no matter what." Alvin said determinedly.

"I know you will." Dave said as he nodded at him but then looked over at Andy who was sitting watching the cow, he couldn't see them but they knew he was there.

"Look, that guy with Claire...What's-his-name. He locked it up read TIGHT the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there, Alvin." Alvin stared up at the huge double doors, he knew what he had to do but doing it was the hard part.

"What?" Alvin asked curiously.

"My point is, we gotta know for sure. So go find a hammer, and I'll have this thing off in a second. You back me up in case them farmers come running." Dave said as he took one last look at Andy before turning to look at the door.

"Hang on, man. Think this through. You smash the lock. Then what if it turns out you're wrong? You just fucked your chance to get a good meal in those kids you're trying to protect. Use your head, Dave." Alvin said sharply making Dave back down.

"All right...well, what do YOU have in mind?" Dave asked.

"Let me have a look at what we're dealing with first." Alvin said as he bent down till the lock was at eye level and examined it.

"Hey. Alvin. You know how to pick a lock, right?" Dave asked as he watched Alvin carefully.

"No! Why would you say that?" Alvin asked. Dave looked down at Alvin's claws.

"Well. You're...you know...you've got claws." Dave said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, you are NOT saying what I think you're saying."

"Jesus, man! I'm from Florida! Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes. Sorry."

"Hmm..."

"What?" Dave asked curiously after their little argument was over.

"See those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peek inside, and then replace it all again like nothing happened." Dave smiled at Alvin.

"All right. Sounds like you got a plan. I'll hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow."

"Andy." Alvin said as Dave began to walk off but when Alvin said this he stopped.

"Shit. I thought that was Danny. Whatever."

"Can I help you boys find something?" Andy said as he walked round the corner.

"Dave thought he heard a noise." Alvin said quickly.

"He's a little jumpy, eh?" Andy said with a small smile. "Well, we're all sure glad his wife is here. She's a lifesaver- you got no idea." Dave smiled and laughed a little at this.

"Hey, uh...do me a favour. Don't fuck around with this door. Just, you know, Mama gets nervous." Alvin and Dave shared a look before looking back at Andy who was carefully watching them.

"Andrew! I need your help again." Called Claire.

"No problem! Right away, doc!" With that Andy walked over to the cow to help. Dave walked away too.

'_Ok, all I need to do is distract Andy and get him out of the barn and then get a screwdriver...easier said than done.' _Alvin thought to himself as he checked the lock again.

"Any thoughts on how to distract Andy?" Alvin whispered to Dave who stood at the door of the pen closest to the cow.

"I don't know, man. Just look for something outside of the barn, we need to get him out of here." Dave said quietly. Alvin nodded before walking over to Andy.

"Hey there, Andy."

"Yeah?"

"Danny mentioned he needed something." Alvin lied hoping it would get him out of the barn.

"Did he say what?"

"Shit, I can't remember now. Sorry."

"...All right, all right. Be right back, doc." Danny said before getting up and leaving the barn.

**Oooh, I wonder what's behind that door and who was Jolene? Do you think she stole Clem's hat or something else happened...As always please leave a review! **


	11. Dinner Time

Chapter 11: Dinner Time

"I still can't get that lock off the door." Alvin whispered to Dave as Andy disappeared out the door.

"Hmmm. You probably just need a screwdriver or something." Dave said pointing out the obvious. Alvin nodded before walking into some of the animal pens on the opposite side of the barn from the ones he had checked later, he went into the one that was closest to the double doors at the back of the barn.

He walked in but there was no screwdriver, instead it was another shoe bucket that was filled with old clothes. Alvin didn't think much of it. He double checked all the other pens but there was nothing special in any of them.

Alvin then got an idea about where a screwdriver may be, he walked over to the front doors of the barn and was about to walk out but Andy appeared.

"False alarm. I'm back." Was all Andy said before sitting back down on his stool next to the cow. Alvin cussed under his breath before walking fully out of the barn. He closed the doors behind him just in case.

Alvin looked up onto the porch and could see Larry chatting up Brenda, and by the way she was laughing she actually seemed to like it.

"So how does a woman like you run this whole place?" Larry asked charmingly as he motioned around the whole perimeter of the farm.

"Oh I manage just fine. Plus I have my boys to help out. I couldn't do it without them." Brenda laughed sweetly as she stared up at Larry, this made Alvin want to cut off his ears and pull out his eyes.

Alvin shook his head before walking over to Lilly who was standing on the little wooden deck where she was before.

"What's going on, Alvin? Did something happen?" Lilly immediately asked without having to lift her head.

"There may be something going on with that barn." Alvin said quietly as he looked over at the barn to check that Andy hadn't come out.

"I'm telling you, Alvin. The longer we stay here, the more trouble we're getting ourselves into." Lilly said as she stood up straight and stared Alvin right in the eye.

"And what exactly do you think I'm supposed to do about it?" Alvin asked as he stared right back at her.

"If you wanna go in there and start rooting through other people's shit, then get to it. But if it's up to me, we should just take our food and go." Lilly huffed before turning away from Alvin.

"What were you and Dave arguing about when I came back from the camp?" Alvin asked suspiciously.

"He's losing it, Alvin. He comes over and starts talking about searching the barn and that these people are hiding something-" Lilly slowly turned around to face Alvin.

"The way I see it, we need to just skip the dinner and get our food to go. But I'm starting to think your friend over there had another agenda." Lilly huffed once again but didn't turn away from him.

"After what Dave told me, I'm starting to think that they may be hiding something." Alvin said as he snuck a glance back at the barn.

"You two are just asking for trouble. But if you insist on wandering around, I'd be careful, Alvin." Lilly said truthfully before turning away.

"I'm going to check things out." Alvin said before leaving her alone before she talked him out of opening to barn doors. Alvin walked over to the wooden planks he had been at before when he was making the swing, he walked over to the tool box.

"Just gonna borrow this." Alvin said as he took out a multi-tool from the tool box and put it into his back pocket. But now he had to try to get Andy out of the barn for a bit while he cracked open the doors. Alvin looked over at the generator that Andy told him not to touch, he looked around but decided he would give Clementine her hat back before he did anything. He walked back inside the barn.

"There's a baby in there?" Clementine asked Claire innocently as she looked down at the pregnant cow's belly.

"Careful, don't spook her." Claire said to Alvin as he walked over to them, hearing this he bent down to be about Clementine's height. Alvin whipped out Clementine's hat but she didn't see him do this. Alvin stared at the hat and remembered where he had found it, why did that woman have it, it wasn't like Clementine ever left the motor inn. But what if the woman had snuck into the camp when they never noticed and tried to steal her but instead took her hat to lure her out. Alvin thought about this and tried to forget the awful memory as he tapped Clem's shoulder.

"Hey, Clementine." Lee whispered so he wouldn't spook the cow. He held out her hat, she gasped in excitement when she saw it.

"My hat! You found it!" She took it off of him and put it back on her head where it belonged.

"I knew you'd find it! I knew you would!" Clementine said as she gave Alvin a hug, he gave her one back.

"Listen, did you...give your hat to anyone?" Alvin asked as she let him go.

"No." Clem said innocently.

"Did you see any strangers around the motor inn who might have taken it?"

"No. Why?"

"It's probably nothing. Just let me know if you ever see anything like that." Alvin said protectively.

"Okay, I will." Clementine said as she smiled and nodded at him before turning back to face the cow. But a second later she turned to face him again.

"Hey, Alvin. Do you think you'll ever have kids?" Clementine asked out of the blue, this made Alvin think.

"I'd like to someday. Maybe a little girl, like you." He said as he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"That's nice. You'd be a good daddy." She said as she held her arm, she was obviously shy to say that but it made Alvin smile.

"Well, thanks for finding my hat."

"You're welcome, Clem."

"Do you want to pet the cow with me?" She asked as she face the cow again.

"Of course." Alvin smiled as he and Clem reached out and petted the cow. Clem was right, it did feel weird but a good weird. Once Alvin was done he walked back outside the barn to complete his task.

He walked outside and over to the generator. He knew it would be risky but he knew Andy would be able to fix it. He turned it off first then he opened up the latch and fiddled with the inside of it before closing it back up and putting the multi tool back in his pocket.

Alvin walked past Andy as he walked back into the barn, Andy didn't suspect anything as he walked out to fix it.

Once Andy was busy Alvin shut the barn doors and walked over to the suspicious doors, they were finally gonna know what was in there. But before he even got to it the dinner bell rang out alerting the others.

"Mom! Dad! Dinner time! Dinner time!" Duck shouted as he jumped up.

"Okay, honey. Let's get dad." Laughed Claire.

"Dad! Dad! C'mon, let's EEAAAAAT!" Duck shouted as he ran over to his father.

"Dave, c'mon, don't make the children wait." Claire called as she got up off of her stool to head over to the house for dinner.

"I'll make an excuse for ya." Dave whispered to Alvin as he and Duck followed Clementine and Claire to the house. Once everyone was out of the barn Alvin began to unscrew the lock off of the barn doors. Once all four screws were gone he pulled open the doors and gasped in horror by what he saw.

It was a giant, blood filled room full of all these murder tools. There was a blade that was absolutely covered in blood, there was a bath absolutely full of blood, and there were bear traps like the one they couldn't get off that man's leg.

"Boy. Didn't you hear the bell?" Andy asked as he walked into the barn behind him, Alvin spun around and pointed to the blood filled room.

"Dinner time." Andy smiled like he didn't have a problem with a bloody room. There was a question racking inside Alvin's head, who were these people?

"Why was there so much blood in there?" Alvin asked quite angrily.

"Look. We have food here, but Danny and I still gotta do a lot of hunting to keep everyone fed. When we catch something in the woods, we skin it and dress it back there. Mama doesn't like us to make a mess in the house. So you see? Nothin' to worry about." Alvin nodded along with what Andy was saying but still didn't believe him.

Alvin then walked past Andy and walked outside, he then walked inside the house. He was very suspicious so he was going to get to the bottom of this.

**Inside the House**

Alvin walked into the house and could hear everyone chit-chatting away.

"Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got upstairs."Andy said as he walked in behind Alvin. There was a giant wardrobe covering the back door.

"Don't worry, that was a while ago and they ain't been back inside since." Andy said as he led Alvin into the dining room.

Everyone was sitting down at a beautiful oak table with drink in front of them, the room was filled with a dim light. Alvin looked around and noticed Clem had saved a seat for him.

"Everybody sit down and I'll go get the meal! Ooh, this is a delight." Brenda sung as she walked into the kitchen.

"I could eat a horse." Dave laughed.

"I could eat an Elephant!" Duck joined in and soon enough everyone joined in on what they could eat.

"Where's Simon and Jeanette?" Alvin asked as he looked around the room, neither of the two where there.

"Now don't you worry about them. They're having some rest, the girl insisted on staying with him." Brenda said as she brought out the food. I was mashed potatoes, vegetables, there was some food in the middle of the table too, there was also some sort of meat but Alvin thought it was roast beef.

"Mind if I was my hands first?" Alvin asked.

"Bathroom's right outside in the hall. And be sure to get under your nails, you've been muckin' around in the dirt all day." Brenda said as she sat everyone's plates down in front of them. Alvin left the room but instead of going into the bathroom he went upstairs where he hoped Jeanette and Simon would be.

Since Andy had told him about the walker that got upstairs Alvin tiptoed up them just in case. When Alvin was right up the stairs he walked over to the first door he saw.

It was a closet full of morphine, IV tubes, Saline and a bunch of other stuff.

"Why would dairy farmers need all this stuff? I thought they just needed a first aid kit." Alvin whispered to himself. He then walked into the room next door which was a bedroom but there was a bookcase with light coming out from the bottom of it, something was behind it. Alvin pushed the bookcase out of the way and gasped in shock and horror.

There was Simon, Jeanette and some other chipette tied up with a gag in their mouths, but what shocked Alvin the most was the man...with no legs.

Everything made sense. The bloody room, the amounts of useless clothes from their last victims. Alvin stood there for a while before taking off their gags, he took the blonde chipettes gag off as well.

"What the fuck happened?!" Alvin gasped.

"She...she shoved us in here and made us watch her cut off this man's legs." Jeanette said as she stared at the unconscious man with no legs in the corner.

"She said we were next..." Simon said as he rocked back and forth.

"Don't...eat...dinner..." The blonde chipette said.

Alvin's eyes widened, these people were cannibals and they were going to make the others eat this man's legs! Alvin jumped up.

"C'mon! We need to warn the others!" Alvin shouted as he ran out the room, the others were in so much shock that they didn't run, they walked.

Alvin basically jumped down the stairs and ran into the dining room, panic filling him as he saw everyone about to eat.

"DON'T EAT THAT!" Alvin screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw Clem about to eat the 'meat'. This shocked everyone even the cannibals. Clementine immediately dropped her fork and didn't eat.

"Alvin, Jesus, man! Did you find something?" Dave asked as he stopped eating as well.

"Sit your ass down, Alvin. This lady has made you a meal." Suddenly a terrified Simon, Jeanette and the blonde chipette came up behind Alvin making the St. Johns gasp.

"You're eating HUMAN meat!" Alvin said quickly, some people continued to eat. They all told him he was silly though.

"Go upstairs and look! You'll find a guy with both of his legs hacked off!" Alvin shouted above the noise.

"He's not lying..." Jeanette said as she hugged Simon.

"SHE made us watch her saw off a man's legs...then she said we were next..." Simon said as he hugged Jeanette back.

"This is a dairy...not a ranch..." The other chipette added making all the people that were eating stop.

"It's true." Brenda said quietly once everyone began to stare at her.

"Everything coulda turned out okay for you folks." Danny said evilly as he looked around at them all before focusing on Alvin.

"He woulda' died anyway! We gotta think about LIVIN'! Andy added as he looked around at everyone.

"Settle down, honey." Brenda calmed her two boys down. "Growin' up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste." Brenda said calmly.

"It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothin' but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot til' they eat some more." Brenda said madly. As she continued to rant everyone pushed their plates away and tried not to throw up.

"Just let us go." Alvin pleaded.

"Andy is right; we go after folks who were gonna die anyways, one way or another." Brenda argued.

"Like ya'll." Danny said manically making Alvin's eyes widen.

"Kenny, get your gun!" Alvin shouted.

"NOOO!" Brenda screamed. Andy got out his gun and so did Danny.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Andy said as he pointed his gun at Lilly's head. Danny got out his shot gun and began pointing it at everyone.

"We got lots of use for ya'll right here." Danny said slowly.

"What...the...what...fucking, WHAT!" Larry shouted and for once not at Alvin.

"Put your guns down. We're walking out of here!" Lilly shouted.

"Get away from my fucking family!" Dave shouted.

"Mommy, we're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Duck began to scream but Claire hugged him to calm him down.

"Everyone! Everything will be okay!" Alvin shouted to everyone.

"Alvin! Alvin...!" Clementine began to wail. Andy then grabbed her hair making her scream as he pointed the gun at Alvin. Alvin was so mad, he clenched his fists and grinded his teeth together.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Alvin screamed, he was about to jump over the table but Danny put the barrel of his gun to Alvin's head. Suddenly everyone heard the groaning and the thumping coming from upstairs, it was the man. They could literally hear him dragging himself along the ground upstairs. They then heard someone tumbling down the stairs and then there was the man.

"PLLLEEEASE...SOMEONE...!" The man moaned. Everyone gasped when they saw him crawl in. Alvin looked at Clem.

"CLEM-" Before he could finish the sentence Danny whacked him really hard over the head with the gun. Everything went black...

**Oh God! Did you expect them to be cannibals? What are they gonna do with them now? Who's the new chipette?**

**Find out in the next chapter that will be out soon. Please leave a review! **


	12. Lock In

Chapter 12: Lock In

"Open the god damned door!" This was the first thing Alvin heard as his eye's slowly fluttered open. He could still feel the bump where Danny had whacked him over the head; he sat up and rubbed the spot before looking around.

He and the others were in some sort of room, a chilly room at that, some of the others were banging on the door while screaming for someone to let them out, it really confused Alvin.

"You can't keep us in here!" Larry shouted as he banged hard on the door. Alvin could hear someone coughing...or being sick.

Alvin's eyes would flutter open and then closed again before he was fully focused.

"OPEN UP! I WILL TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Larry shouted but he was drowned out as Dave began to talk.

"Would you quit that banging? We have to find a way out of here." He said as he paced up and down, Alvin watched him from his spot on the cold floor. As Dave walked out of the way Alvin could see Lilly in the corner being sick in a bucket, Alvin guessed she had eaten some of the meat and it hadn't gone down too well.

"You sick fucking bastards!" Larry shouted once again making Alvin's head throb in pain.

Alvin's eyes closed once again but when he opened them he could see Clem standing next to him, she wore a terrified look on her face.

"OPEN THIS DOOR GOD DAMMIT!" Larry shouted once again. Alvin began to remember that Clementine hated when people swore when they didn't really need to and right now Larry was bursting her ear drums with swear words, if Alvin was fully conscious he would have jumped up and knocked some sense into him.

As Larry continued to shout at the door, Lilly tried to calm him down and Dave shouting at him Clem noticed Alvin starting to wake up.

"Alvin!" She shouted as she ran over to him. Alvin shook his head and then managed to focus as she kneeled down in front of him.

"It-it was a person! They tried to make us eat a person!" Clementine said in horror as she thought back to dinner and how Alvin had stopped them from eating.

"But you didn't do it..." Alvin whispered, he was still trying to stop going in and out of consciousness, Danny hit him real hard.

"No..." Clementine whispered back as she looked down at the ground.

"The rest of us did, God dammit! If you hadn't dragged your feet..." Larry shouted at Alvin like it was his fault.

"C'mon, Dad. Now's not the time." Lilly said faintly as she held her stomach and leaned against the cold hard wall.

"You okay, Clementine?" Alvin asked as his voice began to strengthen. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Mm-mm." Clementine said as she shook her head from side to side, Alvin could remember Andy grabbing her hair, it wasn't the best memory and he would make sure it would never happen again.

"OPEN UP!" Larry shouted as he banged hard on the door making Alvin's head throb again.

"Alvin, those psychos have my family, and we're stuck in a damn meat locker! We've gotta get the fuck outta here!" Dave panicked as he paced up and down. Alvin then slowly got to his feet with the help of Clementine.

"This goddamn thumbsucker was the one who brought us here!" Larry shouted in Alvin's ear making his ears ring and his vision to go blurry once more, whatever Danny had did to him really messed up his head.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up?!" Dave shouted at Larry as he stormed over.

"I'm scared!" Clementine said as Dave and Larry had a shouting match, she clung onto Alvin's leg as he petted her head since she was too small to hug.

"Don't be. It's gonna be okay...I'm gonna find us a way out of here..." Alvin said as his vision cleared up, Clementine looked up at him and nodded before letting go of his leg.

Alvin walked over to the wooden pallets that were leaning against the wall; he looked behind them to see if there was a way out of the meat locker behind them but of course there wasn't.

Alvin looked at the shelves. _'Shelves are pretty sturdy. We could climb up...but there's no way out through the ceiling.' _Alvin thought to himself as he looked at the shelves and then at the ceiling. Alvin looked at the boxes labelled 'MEAT'.

"It's just meat, but I don't wanna know which KIND." Alvin said to himself as he got a chill up his spine.

"Don't give up. We're gonna find a way out of here." Alvin said to Clementine who stood in the corner watching him.

"Can I help?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Sure, honey! You keep your eyes open for exposed screws or loose panels...anything we can pry away to open a passage out of here." Clementine looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay." Came her timid but determined response.

As Alvin and Clem looked for a way out of the meat locker Lilly tried to calm down her dad he was slamming his whole body against the door and screaming at the boys to let them out even though the boys were probably not there, Dave was in the corner also trying to find a way out. Alvin walked over to Dave.

"They've got Claire and Duck, Alvin! Those fuckers have my family!" Dave panicked as he tried prying away the concrete walls which obviously wasn't working.

"I know. We're gonna get out of here and find them." Alvin said as he tried his best to calm him down but to no avail. Once he had talked to Dave he walked over to Lilly.

"Your Dad's not making things any easier for us." Alvin said as he pointed over to the man throwing himself against the door.

"Open the fucking door!" Larry yelled.

"Dad, stop!" Lilly yelled back at him.

"I'll break the damn door dow-" He suddenly stopped and held his chest as he screamed out in pain.

"Easy." Lilly said as she approached her dad slowly.

"Hrrrrrrgghhh...Oh God..." Larry whispered.

"DAD?!" Lilly screamed as her dad collapsed onto the floor. This made Clementine gasp, the boys confused and Lilly began to panic.

"No! Dad, come on! DAD!" Lilly screamed as she held her father's head. "Oh God, he's stopped breathing. I think he's had a heart attack!" Lilly said as she pressed down on her father's chest. Dave's eyes widened as he stared at Larry.

"Shit! Is he dead?" Dave asked.

"He's not dead. Somebody help me!" Lilly screamed back.

"Fuuuuuuck...if he's dead..." Dave trailed as Lilly tried to restart Larry's heart.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Lilly shouted.

"You know what has to happen, Alvin..." Dave said as he looked over at Alvin, Alvin knew exactly what he meant.

"Think about it. You saw that poor bastard at the motel. How fast he turned." Alvin's eyes widened, if Larry turned then they'd e trapped in the meat locker with a walker.

"What are you saying?" Lilly said as she violently pushed down on Larry's chest, desperately trying to restart Larry's heart.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I truly, truly am." Dave said as he stared down at Larry's limp body, Alvin had moved in front of Clementine just in case. "But in a few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a 6-foot-four, 300 pound, SERIOUSLY pissed off dead guy!" What Dave said was true and it seemed to dawn on Lilly too but she wouldn't give up.

"FUCK YOU! We can bring him back! ALVIN!" Lilly screamed. Alvin looked around, Dave was staring at him and he knew who was right and what he had to do.

"We'll mourn him later. But right now, we have to keep him from comin' back." Dave said as he stared at Alvin who stared at Larry.

"NOOOO!" Clementine screamed which broke Alvin's heart but he had to do it to protect her.

"God dammit, Dave! He's not dead! " Shouted Lilly.

"Lilly can still save him." Alvin said not very convincingly though.

"I wish she could. Believe me, I do. But that man is dead. You BOTH know what happens next." Alvin clenched his eyes shut and shook his head before opening them again, they had to kill Larry...or at least stop him from coming back.

"Remember what Ben said. Gotta destroy the brain..." Dave said as he looked over at the heavy salt lick.

"Come on, Alvin. You can't be in the middle on this one. You've gotta have my back this time!" Dave yelled as he tried to get through to Alvin who was pretty much in shock, he never knew it would come to this.

"God dammit Alvin! I NEED you! Please help me!" Lilly shouted over at him angrily but Alvin knew it was too late when he saw Larry's eyes begin to flicker open only they weren't his hazel coloured eyes...they were the lifeless white eyes that Alvin had countered so many times, he was already turning and the only thing they could do was to destroy the brain.

"You're right, Dave." Alvin whispered as he looked over at him. "Let's get this over with."

"You fucking monsters! Both of you!" Lilly screamed at them as she hugged onto her dad.

"I don't wanna see!" Clementine said as she ran into the far away corner, she had her fingers in her ears and she faced the wall with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Lilly." Alvin said as he tried to pick her up and take her away from her dad.

"No, no, no. Get off me!Don't do this!" She cried as she held on tighter to her dad. Alvin managed to get her off of her dad and take her over to a corner where he kept her from seeing what was about to happen, she was screaming and crying so Alvin had to hug her to keep her calm...ish.

Dave had already picked up the salt lick and was carrying it over to Larry who was about to wake up. Dave then threw down the salt lick with great force right onto Larry's head, blood splattered everywhere. Lilly managed to get away from Alvin and ran over and hugged her headless dad.

There were parts of brain and skull lying around the salt lick. Alvin and Dave stared at it wide eyed, soon enough Alvin walked over to Clementine and hugged her, and she hugged back.

"I'm sorry, I know-" Dave started but Lilly snapped.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Lilly said dangerously as she went back to hugging what was left of Larry.

Clementine began to sob into Alvin's fleece, Alvin held her close and shushed her calmingly.

"Clem..." Alvin whispered. "You okay?"

"Why Alvin?! Lilly said he wasn't dead." Clementine said as she wiped some tears away.

"He was dead, Clementine...He was about to come back, and we couldn't risk it." Alvin said as he held her shoulders and helped wipe some tears away as he looked deep into her eyes.

"But what if he wasn't?" Clem asked as the tears began to stop rolling down her cheeks.

"He was. I promise." She began to sob quietly again but Alvin brought her into another hug as she buried her head into his neck.

"Shh...I know, I know." Alvin said soothingly to calm her down, it began to work. "But you gotta be strong right now. I need you to be strong. Think about something else...something hopeful." Alvin whispered as he pulled away and held her shoulders as he looked into her big puppy dog eyes.

"Like what?" Clem asked as she wiped away her tears.

"How about your walkie-talkie...those pretend talks with your Mom and Dad. Don't those make you feel better?" Clementine sniffed one last time and gave a small smile as she thought about the walkie-talkie.

"Sometimes." She whispered. "We're gonna het out, right? You found a way out?" Clem asked. Alvin stood up tall.

"I'm workin' on it!" He said as he gave her a soft smile. He gave her one last hug before she sat down and thought about her walkie-talkie.

Everyone was in a state. Lilly was in tears as she cried into her Father's chest. Dave stood in the corner feeling horrible but knew it was the right thing to do. Clementine was traumatised and Alvin was in pure shock. Yes he wanted Larry to get a piece of his own medicine but not like this.

Alvin walked over to Dave who was pacing around.

"You think maybe we were too hasty?" Alvin asked as he looked over his shoulder at Larry and Lilly.

"Only one important thing right now...getting the fuck outta here. We did what had to." Dave said quietly as he looked away from Alvin, he felt just as guilty.

"Claire and Duck." Alvin started getting Dave's FULL attention.

"What about 'em?" Dave asked immediately.

"You don't think the St. Johns..." Dave's eyes widened.

"No! They-They need Claire, remember? She's the whole reason they brought us here." Dave said quickly, he even sounded that little bit doubtful himself.

"Sure. And Duck is valuable as a bargaining chip." Alvin said.

"We've got to get to them!" Dave said determinedly before beginning to pace again. Alvin walked away. He then spotted a sort of cooler thing up in the corner of the room.

"I wonder... There ought to be an air duct behind this unit... maybe big enough for one of us to fit through..." Alvin thought out loud.

"I dunno, Alvin... seems like a longshot." Dave said as he walked over to him once he had heard him.

"Does the air-conditioner come off?" Clementine asked as she stood up, she seemed to have calmed down now.

"I think I could take it off...if I had something to remove the screws..." Alvin said as he turned to Clementine, that's when Alvin clicked.

"The Multi-tool!" Alvin said as he searched his pockets but to no avail.

"Of course, they took it. Shit!"

"Maybe there's something else we could use." Clementine said. "I've got a rock." She said as she pulled out the rock from her pocket.

"A rock won't help...but a COIN might do the trick. Do you have a coin?" Alvin asked as he looked over at Clementine who searched her skirt pockets.

"Uh-uh..." Clementine sighed as she shook her head. Alvin then looked down at Larry and gulped, maybe he had one.

"Lilly, I-I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me, Alvin. Don't fucking talk to me." She said dangerously as Alvin kneeled down beside her.

"You've got to pull yourself together, Lilly." Alvin said softly to her.

"Why? For your sake...so you can feel better about...about what you DID?" Alvin did feel bad but they had to do it, he was about to turn, Alvin could tell.

"For your OWN sake." Alvin said softly yet again.

"Right. Because you fucking care SO much about ME..." Alvin sighed and began to change the subject.

"I think I may have found a way out of here. But I need something to remove the screws on the air-conditioner." Alvin said rather sheepishly. He felt terrible for asking at such a time but if it meant getting out of the room then he'd do anything. "If you had somethin I could use as a screwdriver...a coin or something..." Alvin said quietly when Lilly didn't answer the first time.

"No." Lilly lifted her head and glared straight into Alvin's eyes making him back up a little.

"What about HIM?" Alvin said as he looked down at Larry, Lilly still glared at him. "Look, I know this is a terrible time for it, but..." Lilly looked down at her father's body. "...back at the Motor Inn, Larry mentioned something about keeping coins in his pockets..." Alvin gulped as Lilly looked back up at him with soul piercing eyes.

"In other words, my father's more useful to you dead than alive." Lilly spat as she went back to looking down at her father's body.

"If he was alive, and had the key to getting us out of here, do you think he'd keep it to himself?" Alvin said softly as he came a little closer to Lilly, but it was obviously too close. Lilly's head shot back up as she basically shoved him away.

"What do you want? My blessing to loot his corpse?" Lilly said in her dangerous voice. After picking himself back up again Alvin stayed back from Lilly.

"You permission." Alvin said softly as he came that little bit closer but this time nothing happened.

"Do what you have to do." Lilly said as she bowed her head and closed her eyes tight, Alvin saw one teardrop fall to the floor but that was to only one before Lilly went back to hugging Larry.

Alvin stood up and walked carefully around Lilly to the other side of Larry's corpse; he kneeled down and searched around Larry's pockets until he found some change. He nodded at Lilly even though she didn't see it.

Once that was over with Alvin returned to the air conditioner with the two quarters and a dime. He took one of the coins out of his pocket and put the other two back into his pocket, he then worked away at getting the screws off and eventually he could pull of the air conditioner that lead to the vent.

Alvin and Dave pulled off the air conditioner and sat it on the floor, the next order of business was to pick someone to go through and open the door.

"Well there's our way out, Alvin." Dave said with a mighty relieved sigh. "Looks like it'll probably lead right back into that back room..." Dave said as he cocked an eyebrow at Alvin to see what he thought.

"It's too small for us to fit through." Alvin said as he and Dave looked up at it. The sigh Dave let out told Alvin he thought the same thing.

"I can do it." Clementine said as she stood behind the two men, they both turned round to look at her. Alvin hated the idea, after seeing what was in there when he got in he never thought she would have to see it, it would give her nightmares. There were weapons, torture tools and a hell of a lot of blood. But if it meant they could get out then...he would have to let her.

Alvin walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her, she looked into her eyes, she looked scared but there was that little gleam of determination in her eyes.

"I know you're brave enough." Alvin said as he gave her a small smile, he hid back the feeling he felt if she went in there.

"I'm scared." Clementine whispered to him.

"Remember the tree house?" Alvin said as he tilted her chin up to look at him "You held out for days." A small smile appeared on Clem's face.

"And I saved your life!" She said as Alvin stood up. He smiled down at her, it was true, if she hadn't have been there then he would have probably been killed by the walker in her house.

"That's right." Alvin smiled as he thought back to it.

"Okay." Clementine whispered as she took a very deep breath and walked over to the air conditioner, she looked up at it in determination before looking back at Alvin. Alvin lifted her up and she crawled into the vent.

"You're going to be fine." Alvin whispered as he looked up at her, she turned around to face him once she was in.

"What do I do when I get out?" Clementine asked as she gulped. She knew she had to be strong for Alvin and the others, she was determined to get them out.

"See if you can get to the other side of that door and open it." Alvin said softly as he stood on his toes to see her. Clementine nodded before turning around and crawling into the darkness.

Alvin stood under the vent and could hear her little hands knees pitter-patting along the metal vent; it got quieter and quieter the further she got away. Then there was no sound at all, Alvin hoped she had gotten out alright.

All three of them were hoping that she was okay but Alvin was worrying the most, had he just sent her to her death? Suddenly the door began to open very slowly and Alvin prayed that it was Clementine.

Suddenly the little girl appeared; she certainly had fear in her eyes after what she had just seen.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did anyone see you?" Alvin said like an over protective parent as he rushed over to her.

"No. But there's a man outside." She whispered as she checked behind her just in case the man did see her. Alvin sighed and looked over at Lilly.

"Lilly. We gotta go." Alvin said gently.

"Leave me alone." She sniffed.

"Alvin, I can see him." Dave whispered as he looked out the meat locker door.

"It's not safe in here." Alvin tried to persuade Lilly to come with them.

"For God's sake Alvin, I didn't even get to say good bye!" She said maybe a little louder than she needed to but it didn't alert the man outside.

"Get in here, I've got an idea." Alvin heard Dave whisper. Alvin walked over to the meat lock door before looking down at Clementine.

"Stay here. Take care of Lilly, okay?" Alvin said as Clem nodded.

"I will." Clem answered obediently before Alvin walked into the murder room.

There was Dave looking into the blood filled shower, some of the tools that used to be in here were gone and Alvin had a good idea why, he just hoped they'd make it to the others.

"I told you there was smoothing up with this room! It's a goddamned human slaughterhouse!" Dave said as he looked down into the crimson blood.

Alvin looked up at some jars filled with human hearts, lungs, brains and other organs.

"Ugh...I think I'm going to be sick." Alvin whispered as he gulped down the puke that was threatening to come out of his mouth. Alvin looked over at the vent where Clem had come through.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent Clementine through there. This room would give anyone nightmares." Alvin said as he looked at the giant blade that was near the vent.

"Oh God! What's wrong with these people?!" Alvin said to himself as he looked at the blood stained desk, the bits of flesh stuck on the blade, the bloody heart just lying on the floor. Alvin then saw a sickle lying on the ground; he picked it up and decided to use it as a weapon.

"So, what's the plan?" Alvin asked Dave as he crouched down next to him.

"That dumbass is so caught up in his own rant that we could probably sneak right up on him." Dave said with an evil smile. Dave was out for revenge and he would stop at nothing to get it. "Just stick behind me, in case anything goes down. When we get to the front, grab his gun." Alvin gulped silently but Dave didn't hear it.

"Sounds good." Alvin whispered.

"Okay, you ready?" Dave asked as he looked at Alvin, his eyes were full of determination.

"Yeah, let's go." Alvin said.

Dave and Alvin slowly and quietly opened the doors and they were in the barn, they slowly crept up to Danny who was just outside. Alvin could see Danny's gun lying against the hay stack he was standing in front of, Alvin was going to get that gun.

"...Seriously, how long am I supposed to stay out here? What the hell could they be talking about in the house? Ain't no big debate needed, keep some alive or meat, kill the rest." Danny said to himself as Alvin crept up on him.

"Dan, what are you doing outside the barn?" Suddenly Andy appeared out of nowhere all he had to do was look inside the barn and he would see Alvin there and then they'd be really dead. Dave managed to pull him inside one of the stalls and shut the door.

"Just guarding the place, like you said." Danny said back to his older brother, Alvin hoped they hadn't seen them but by the way they carried on their conversation it seemed like they hadn't.

"Well, quit sittin' out in the rain like a damn weirdo. Mama says we can't keep that many folks alive a not expect trouble." Alvin and Dave could just about hear the two brother's conversation. Alvin peeked out the door but Andy was still in plain sight.

"Pick one to keep and kill the rest." Andy said to his little brother making Alvin's eyes widen.

"Can I pick which one to keep alive?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Not the kid. Not enough meat on her to trade." Andy said as he walked off making Alvin's eyes widen even more, there was no way he was going to let them keep Clem. Danny then walked inside the barn and Alvin quickly shut the stall door.

"See where he is now." Dave whispered as Alvin peeked back out. Danny was talking to Maybelle as he set up a bear trap, the one that has no release latch.

"Tell me what's going on." Dave whispered into Alvin's ear. Alvin watched carefully as Danny then walked out of sight but he shut the barn doors. "What's going on?" Dave asked once again when Alvin didn't answer.

"Alvin! Focus! Where's Danny?" Dave hissed.

"I don't see him anymore." Alvin whispered back as he shut the stall door and turned to look at Dave.

"Well, where the fuck did he go?" Dave asked. "Look again. He didn't go past us." Dave said again when Alvin just stared at him.

"I'll keep an eye on him. Be ready to act when I say." Alvin said as he crouched down and walked out of the stall.

"Go look where he is now." Dave said. Alvin rolled his eyes and then looked out of the stall door. He looked up and was staring into the barrel of Danny's gun! Alvin quickly grabbed the gun just as Danny fired it, the bullet went whizzing past Alvin's ear but the noise damaged Alvin's ear drum. As Alvin rubbed his ear Danny began to back up towards the bear trap. He went to fire again but Alvin jumped up with the sickle in his hand, he brought it down into Danny's chest but it wasn't in deep enough to kill him so Danny whacked him hard across the face with the back of his gun.

This knocked Alvin down as Danny pulled out the sickle in his chest. Just as Danny was about to shoot again Dave basked the door open this knocking the gun out of Danny's hands. Dave picked up the sickle and sliced him right in the side but again it wasn't deep enough, Danny fell backwards and his foot got caught in the bear trap as he fell.

"Where's my family, asshole?!" Dave shouted down at him.

"You can't have 'em! We need the vet." Danny shouted back as Alvin got up onto his feet and walked over to them.

"NOOOOO!" Claire screamed from outside making Dave's eyes widen.

"CLAIRE!" He screamed before running to the barn door.

"Alvin! Come on!" He shouted back at the chipmunk.

"Just go. I won't be far behind." Alvin said to Dave as he looked down angrily at Danny, Dave nodded and disappeared into the dark, stormy night.

Alvin picked up a nearby pitch fork and looked down at Danny who was desperately trying to get his foot out of the bear trap.

"You see?! You understand now, don't you?! You can have me!" Danny screamed like he enjoyed someone shoving a pitchfork in his face. "It's how the world works now! Give part of yourself...so others can live!" Danny shouted up at Alvin.

"Cannibalism is NOT th answer! Aren't the walkers eating enough of us?!" Alvin screamed angrily at Danny who seemed unafraid and willing to be food.

"You gotta keep me alive. If you kill me, the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it."

"You're already tainted." Alvin shouted down at him.

"You ain't going to kill me, just like you didn't kill that woman." Danny said as an evil smile spread across his face. Alvin then had to choose whether to kill him and prove him wrong or to keep him alive and let the walkers devour him. Alvin's eyebrows furrowed as he raised the pitchfork and stabbed it deep into Danny's chest.

"NOOO!" Clementine screamed from behind him making Alvin jump. Alvin looked back at Clem who his behind Lilly, Alvin was about to apologise for what he had just did and what she had just witnessed but someone screamed.

"NOOOOOO!"

"CLAIRE!" Alvin said as he turned towards the open barn door.

"Just go. I'll keep Clementine safe." Lilly said. Alvin nodded at her before running out into the stormy night.

**Oh no! What are they doing to Claire and the others! Guess you'll have to wait to find out. In the mean time please review!**


	13. The Storm

Chapter 13: The Storm

The rain battered against the muddy ground creating puddles at Alvin's feet as he snuck out of the barn. He had heard Claire screaming and was pretty sure something had happened to either her or Dave or even maybe Duck.

Alvin took cover behind a haystack and poked his head over the top of it and looked around. It was so dark that he could hardly see anything apart from the glowing light coming out of the dining room window over at the house.

The sky was painted black and the light from the moon was blocked by the inky black clouds, suddenly lightning burst through the clouds creating light for only a second but it was enough for Alvin to see where he was to go.

"DAVE!" Alvin hissed in a low voice so he didn't alert the St. Johns. He began to panic when no one replied. Alvin stared at the house and knew exactly where Dave had disappeared to, he went in there to save his wife and kid but he didn't know the danger he had gotten himself into, neither did Alvin but he knew something was going on.

Suddenly the corn leaves in the corn field began to rustle, Alvin looked around but literally couldn't see a thing, he couldn't even see the fence even though it was a few inches away from him. He knew that it couldn't be a walker since the fence was electrified so he liked to think he was safe.

Alvin gasped quietly as the lightning struck, he could see a walker...the walkers were in the farm...Something happened to that walker though, he heard blood spurting out of it as it fell to the ground. And that's when he saw Brittany making her way over to the fence slowly.

"Brittany!" Alvin whispered. Brittany saw him and came right up to the fence.

"Alvin?" She asked as she squinted her eyes to look at him. Ben came up behind her.

"Ow." He blurted out as he rubbed his arm; he had probably scratched it off of something.

"Shh!" Brittany hissed as he kneeled down beside her. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Is everyone okay?" Brittany asked turning back to Alvin "We heard screams as we were coming up to the house!" Alvin realised that if the walkers had breached the farm's security fence then they would soon be upon them all, he also realised that they weren't even in the safety of the second fence; they could get attacked when they are out in the corn field since it's so dark.

"Get out of here!" Alvin hissed as he looked around to check if anyone had noticed him.

"Why? What's going on?" Ben asked quietly as he came up to the fence.

"Tell me what's going on Alvin. I can help." Brittany whispered staring at him through the fence; her eyes were filled with concentration as she watched Alvin open his mouth.

"Larry's dead. They chopped off some dude's legs and tried to feed them to us!" Alvin explained a little too loudly, he could hear some groaning but it sounded far away.

"Shit! Is everyone else okay?" Brittany whispered as she motioned Ben to watch her back.

"They've still got Claire and Duck in the house and I don't know where the fuck Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Dave are!" Alvin said as he slowly crawled over to the fence so he wouldn't have to shout over the lightning.

"Alright, we're coming in to help." Brittany whispered as she began to crawl away but Alvin reached through the fence and grabbed her arm making her turn her head in his direction.

"The main gate is too dangerous, go around the fence and see if there's a back way in. I'll keep looking for Dave." He slowly let go of her arm as she nodded. Alvin watched both Ben and Brittany crawl away into the cover of the cornfield before looking back up at the house.

Alvin began to make his move. He crouched down lower than he was before and began to crawl over to the house; he managed to get to the front gate without being seen at all.

"No, please God, NO!" Alvin heard Claire scream loudly up in the house, Alvin's eyes widened as he opened the gate and began to run up to the front door. He didn't even have a plan of action; he was just going to wing it.

"Just shut up and he'll be fine!" Alvin could hear Brenda shouting as he approached the front porch.

"Something's up. I'm gonna take the boy and check around the back." Alvin could hear Andy as well as the floorboards creaked at his footsteps making Alvin stop dead in his tracks. If Andy came to the front door he'd be busted and who knows what he would do to Duck.

"No, please, don't take my boy!" Claire screamed. Her voice was cracking and Alvin could literally hear the tears hitting the floor.

"Let go woman!" Andy shouted harshly at her.

"Settle down. I don't wanna hurt ya'll." Alvin guessed Brenda was in the kitchen from the way her voice sounded quite far away. Suddenly her silhouette appeared at the front screen door, Alvin gulped. "Andy? Danny, is that you? What's going on out there?" Brenda's voice was funny. It would go from low to really high and then back to normal, something was up and Alvin planned on finding out.

"Yeah, it's me." Alvin said in Danny's accent. Brenda suddenly disappeared from the door but he could still hear her.

"Oh God..." She said as Alvin took another step towards the door, had she seen through his lies? "Come here!" Brenda shouted and then Alvin heard a scream.

"Let me go!" Claire shouted. Alvin was right at the front door, he could see Brenda holding a gun to Claire's head on the stairs, they could see him too.

"Alvin!" Clair cried.

"Get back! Don't come in here!" Brenda shouted as she took a step backwards up the stairs. Her voice was shaking and he could hear her breathing heavily. Alvin put his hand on the door handle but Brenda just kept shouting. "You just HAD to go snooping around, didn't you?!" Brenda's shaky shout came out as he began to slowly open the screen door.

"Let her go, Brenda!" Alvin said confidently as he took the first step into the house. The storm was getting worse, the wind began to pick up and the rain got heavier plus the lighting was more frequent.

Alvin was now inside the house, there was a helpless Claire sobbing as Brenda had her arm around her throat and was pointing a gun at her head.

"Alvin, please don't you take another step!" Brenda hissed dangerously.

"Brenda, come on, now, you know you don't want to do this." Alvin said as he took a few more steps closer but that only made Brenda more uneasy. She pulled Claire up two more steps and pointed the gun at Alvin making him stop in his tracks.

"Just go away and leave us be!" Brenda said shakily as the gun in her hand wobbled a little, she could still easily shoot him though. Alvin took short shuffles towards her but she went back to pointing the gun at Claire's head. "Stop right there! I mean it!"

"Think about what you're doing. It doesn't have to end like this." Alvin tried to persuade her, he knew if he was too harsh to her then it would be bye-bye Claire.

"I'll kill her, Alvin!" Brenda shouted back in response as she tightened her grip around Claire's throat making Claire choke for air.

"Just let me go..." Claire whispered faintly. When the lighting shone again it created a couple seconds of light and Alvin could see the legless man at the top of the stairs, but he was a walker...

Alvin had an idea, he didn't want to do it but if he wanted to save Claire's life then he'd have to.

"Stay back! Don't do anything stupid." Brenda shouted in her high pitched voice making Alvin's ears ring.

"Let her go, Brenda!" Alvin said in a low demanding tone, he was just a couple inches away from the bottom of the stairs now making Brenda back up yet again; she was almost where Alvin wanted her.

"Please, listen to him!" Claire choked out as she sucked in some air. Brenda kept backing up the closer he got to her which was his plan.

"I don't want to kill you, Alvin!" Brenda shouted. He was now right at the bottom of the stairs and she was almost at the top, just one more step...

"Please don't make this any worse." Alvin pleaded as he put his left foot onto the first stair. She stepped onto the top stair and let out and ear piercing scream as the walker grabbed her leg and pulled her down, she let go of Claire who was half conscious but not conscious enough to walk. Alvin ran up to her and caught her in his arms as she fell forward, he then jumped back down the stairs and looked over his shoulder at Brenda who was being bitten.

"They took Duck! Where's Dave!?" Claire asked as she took a long gasp of air, Alvin managed to open the door and put her onto her feet when she was conscious again.

"Don't you fucking hurt him!" Both of their eyes widened when they heard Dave screaming his head off.

"Oh my God!" Claire said before taking off in a run, quickly followed by Alvin.

"Let him go, God dammit!" Dave yelled angrily. They looked over the porch railing and could see a terrified Duck being held in the clutches of Andy while pointing a gun at his head; Dave was so mad that his eyes looked like there was little fire balls in them.

"That ain't gonna happen." Andy hissed dangerously. Seeing as there was hardly any time Claire began to run down the stairs to her husband's side but Alvin saw Andy rest a finger on the trigger and was about to shoot but Alvin jumped over the railing and landed onto the slippery grass. He slipped forward into a forward roll before hearing a gunshot ring out, his eyes widened but the panic turned into anger as Alvin jumped over the fence and tackled Andy down to the ground.

Alvin failed to see Duck and an injured Dave...

Alvin was lying on top of Andy but since Andy was older and stronger he managed to hold Alvin's fist back while pointing his gun at Alvin's chest. Suddenly someone shot a gun but it just missed Andy's head but it made his flinch and Alvin managed to get the first punch in and throw the gun to the side.

Suddenly Andy got the upper hand as he brought his fist up and smacked Alvin right across the face with it leaving him stunned, Andy then grabbed his arm and flung him down the hill but Alvin held onto him and they both rolled into the white picket fence.

They actually busted the fence open when the crashed into it because of the speed they rolled down the hill at. Alvin lay there stunned for a while; he was too dizzy to focus on what had just happened.

Alvin tried to get up but Andy was already on his feet, when Alvin was onto his hands and knees Andy ran up to him and kneed him right in the face. While Alvin was down Andy walked over to the generator and turned the inner fence on with a maniacal smile on his face.

While all of this was happening Claire was making sure Dave's leg didn't lose too much blood while Duck latched himself onto his injured father and cried. Brittany was trying to reload her gun and help Alvin but it was too slippery to do it quickly.

"Get up. Get the fuck up!" Andy said as he grabbed the back of Alvin's fleece and kicked his side really hard making Alvin cough and wheeze as he tried to spit the blood from his burst nose out of his mouth and try to stop Andy from choking him.

Andy began to drag Alvin over to the fence but Alvin was still stunned from what had just happened. Alvin couldn't do anything, he was too weak. Andy managed to drag him over to the fence and then grabbed both of Alvin's arms and held them against his shoulder blades while pushing his head down towards the electrified fence.

Alvin put up a fight though, he prayed that someone would shoot Andy right in the head but he knew it wouldn't happen. Alvin's face was so close to the wire and if he touched it that would be it for him.

Clementine and Lilly could hear the screaming and the gunshots so they came out of the barn; Clem looked over to see Alvin almost being fried. She screamed loudly before looking up at Lilly with pleading eyes, Alvin could see her.

"Lilly! Help!" Alvin screamed loudly as he tried to keep himself away from the wire but his neck was beginning to hurt and he wasn't sure he could last any longer. Lilly stood there and stared at him but she didn't do anything, Clementine tugged at her sleeve to help him but she just walked away.

Alvin managed to elbow Andy where-the-sun-don't-shine thus setting him free, as Andy held his 'area' Alvin pushed him onto the ground with all the strength he could muster. Alvin then sat on top of him and began to angrily punch Andy's face and chest.

Soon enough everyone stood and stared at Alvin as he punched Andy who struggled to get up. Andy eventually developed a black eye and a bruised cheek but he gave Alvin a burst nose and a couple of bruises so he deserved it. But that's when Alvin looked at himself in the puddle, he looked evil, he was even scared of himself. He stopped punching Andy and stood up. Andy lay there for a while, he didn't move until he cracked his neck.

"Is that all ya got, Alvin? You ain't shit!" He shouted as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"It's over!" Alvin shouted back as he stared down at Andy as he resisted the urge to punch him silly again.

"Fuck you. As soon as Danny and mama get out here you're all fucked!" Andy said as he stood up from the ground and held his head.

"They're both dead." Alvin replied slowly.

"...What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" He screamed at Alvin as he stood up straight and clenched his fists. Alvin looked at him before sighing and began to walk over to the others. "Don't you DARE walk away from me, Alvin!" Alvin just kept walking though and didn't look back, Andy fell onto his knees "Get back here and finish this!"

Alvin stopped and looked back at Andy and then at the others before shaking his head and walking over to the group.

"Get back here and fight me like a man, Alvin!" Andy screamed at him. "ALVIN!" He shouted but Alvin and the others walked away. Soon enough the generator broke down and Clementine gasped.

"They're getting in!" She said as she pointed at them. Suddenly Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and the blonde chipette came running over to them.

"The walkers are getting in; we got away just in time though!" Simon shouted over the thunder.

"C'mon, let's go." Alvin said as he opened the fence and the others followed behind him.

"ALLLVVVIINN!" Andy shouted desperately but soon enough the walkers were upon him and was bitten.

**The walk to the Motel**

The forest was really dark and creepy but most of the walkers had made it to the farm so there were hardly any. Alvin led the group through the dark, drizzly forest. He couldn't stop thinking about what he looked like when he was mindlessly punching Andy, he was like a different person all together.

Brittany ran up beside Alvin, she sensed his stress.

"Hey Alvin, I'd say I'm sorry for leaving the motel unattended but ya know." Brittany said with a shrug as she trained her eyes on the wet leaves on the ground.

"I'm glad you showed up when you did." Alvin said as he smiled slightly but it quickly vanished. "If you hadn't taken that shot at Andy, we might not have gotten out of there." Brittany smiled and nodded at his words.

"Were they really killing people?...For food?" Brittany asked as she gulped, just thinking about it made her sick.

Yeah, and Clementine almost ate some." Alvin said as he tried to shake the thought out of his head.

"But?" Brittany asked as she tried to look at Alvin's face.

"I stopped her. I can't leave her alone, Brittany. This fucking world, now. It's hiding just, unspeakable shit at every turn." Alvin said as he looked over his shoulder at her before focusing on the ground again.

"Claire managed to grab this while she was in the house. She said it was your stuff." Brittany said changing the subject as she took out the stuff. It was the video camera.

"Yeah. I found it while I was looking for the people who shot Simon. Do you want it?" He asked as she looked at the video camera in her hands.

"Why don't you keep it. Sometimes it helps to have something you can document your thoughts on." Brittany smiled as she pushed it into Alvin's hand.

Alvin looked over at Dave, Claire and Duck. Dave had stopped to take a breather, his injury was slowing him down but he couldn't help it.

"Eerrngh..." Dave grunted as he stood up straight and looked down at his wife.

"How are you doing?" Claire asked Dave gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him stay standing.

"I'll be fine. I'm just...not as young as I used to be." Dave said as he kissed his wife's hand, he then looked down at Duck who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

Alvin began to approach them; Dave looked over at him before turning to his wife.

"Hon, go on ahead and give me and Alvin a second?" Claire nodded before taking her son's hand and walking over to the others who were all leaning against an oak tree while keeping on guard.

"There's gonna be fallout." Dave stated once his family had made it over to the others.

"For killing Lilly's dad? Yeah, I would imagine so." Alvin sighed as he glanced over at Lilly who sat on the ground and hugged her knees. She left him to die out there which he thought was a little too far, her dad was dying and he and Dave were trying to protect them, it wasn't his fault that the old man took a heart attack. Alvin didn't trust Lilly anymore; if she was in charge any longer then she may just end up killing him.

"What do you think?" Dave asked; interrupting Alvin's thoughts.

"I'm with you, Dave. We will do what has to be done." Alvin said seriously without having to think about it.

"You're damn right." Dave smiled as he snuck a glance over at Lilly. "Listen, that RV back at the motor inn is just about ready. I've made up my mind. I want you to come with us when we leave." Alvin smiled as he silently cheered in his mind. He was so pleased by this because sooner or later some shit would go down and they'd just have to leave and it was good to know he had a back-up to get out of there alive and keep Clem safe.

"Yeah?" Alvin said like it was almost too good to be true.

"Hell yeah. We're a team, man. Me and you! By taking out Larry before he turned, you saved all of us in that meat locker! And that saved my family too. Yeah, I'd say you earned it!" Dave said with a smile. Alvin gave him a huge smile; he finally felt that little bit saver and that little bit closer to getting out of the mayhem.

Dave patted Alvin on the shoulder and walked over to the others, Clementine walked over to Alvin.

"Come on Clementine, stay close." Alvin said gently.

"Alvin...did you have to kill those men?" Alvin sighed and trained his eyes on the ground, he was dreading this.

"I...I'm sorry you had to see that. But I only did it to protect us." Alvin said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Because they tried to hurt us?" Clementine asked.

"Yes." Alvin reassured.

"Hey dad, what's that noise?" Duck asked his father making Alvin freeze in horror as he stood up; he prayed it wasn't any walkers.

Alvin took Clem's hand and walked her over to the group where he could hear a repeated beeping noise, it sounded close but it was in the trees.

"It sounds like a car..." Dave said as he peered into the darkened trees.

"Oh, God... not more strangers." Ben whispered as he stood behind a tree. Everyone stopped and listened, Dave was right it did sound like a car. Alvin and Dave shared a look before walking down the trail towards the noise.

They eventually got to a clearing and were met with bright head lights. It WAS a car. The noise was the beeping that you would hear if you left the door open. There was an eerie silence, it was almost too quiet.

The moonlight shone down on the clearing making the mist glow, the trees seemed to be huddling together making it hard to see into them. There were no birds squawking or flying around, there were no humans and from what they could tell there were no walkers. The only noise was the constant beeping noise.

Everyone crouched down in the trees and watched the car carefully; there definitely wasn't anyone about or in the car. It just looked like someone had abandoned their car, it wasn't like they had crashed or anything.

"Don't shoot. We're here to help." Alvin called as he stood up and put his arms up in defence. No one answered. Alvin took a slow step forward while looking around.

Alvin slowly began to walk over to the car until he was at the open door. He peered inside but still, there was no one.

"Oh crap!" Dave said. This startled Alvin a little but he slowly walked around to the back of the car where Dave was peering through the back window. "Baby, you've gotta see this!" Dave called over to his wife as he opened the trunk. "There is a shit load of food and supplies back here!" Dave said with a relieved laugh.

The others ran over to check it out, he was right! In the trunk there were boxes full of food, medicine, drinks and other sorts of things that could help them. Everyone stared wide eyed at all the supplies.

"This food could save all of us." Claire said as she searched through some boxes.

"...Not ALL of us." Lilly growled as she glared at both Dave and Alvin. This made Dave sigh.

"Look, we don't know if these people are dead." Ben stated as he looked into the trees uneasily.

"If they come back, then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives." Lilly said sternly as she looked around at the group.

"This stuff isn't ours." Clementine said innocently as she stood next to Alvin and looked up at him.

"Dad, whose car is it?" Duck asked; it was the first time he had spoken in about two hours. Dave looked down at his son and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry about that Duck, it's ours now." Dave said as he began to take a box out of the trunk.

"It's abandoned, Ducky. Don't worry." Claire said as she wrapped her arms around her son and rubbed his arm.

"What if it's not?" Clementine said as she stood forward. Everyone looked over at her. "What if it is someone's?" Clementine said as she looked back at Alvin with pleading eyes. Alvin sighed.

"You're right, we shouldn't take this." Alvin said as he stood back next to Clem. He felt bad after what she saw him do and decided not to disappoint her more than he had.

"What?! Did you get some meal back there the rest of us missed out on?! We HAVE to take this stuff." Dave said as he took a break from unloading the boxes.

"We've done enough damage already." Alvin stated as he took Clem's hand.

"Well then we're taking it." Dave said as he went back to unloading the boxes.

"Ok but me and Clementine don't want any part of it." Alvin sighed as he looked down at a smiling Clementine. The others began to unload the boxes as Alvin and Clem stood in the background watching them all unload. The stood there holding each other's hands tightly.

"Alvin, there's a hoodie in here. It'll probably fit Clementine." Claire called over to Alvin. Alvin looked down at Clem but she shook her head.

"She's good. Thanks." Claire nodded her head at him and went back to searching the boxes.

"Hey. There were some batteries in one of those boxes. I thought they might work in your camcorder." Brittany said as she walked over to Alvin and Clementine. "Here, you can have some too...for your walkie-talkie." Brittany smiled.

"Batteries huh? Think you can handle those?" Alvin laughed as he thought back to the drug store when she didn't know the radio had no batteries in it.

"You're not gonna let me live that down, are you?" Brittany said with a sheepish smile. Alvin shook his head as she handed him the batteries. Brittany gasped as she looked at the video camera.

"Oh, God. Alvin. You're gonna want to see this..." Alvin shuffled closer to her and watched the video.

"...Oh shit." Alvin whispered.

The video started off with someone videotaping the motor inn, it zoomed in on Clementine and then a familiar voice began to speak.

"JAKE, BART, LINDA AND ALL YA'LL FUCKIN' SICKOS FROM THE SAVE-LOTS! THEY CALL YA'LL BANDITS! BUT YOU'RE FUCKING RAPIST MONSTERS-" It then cut out as a bandit approached the camera, it was the same one that shot the other bandit when they were heading to the farm. The camera instantly went onto the next video. Again it was filming the group.

"Oh darling, baby. Look at you. Look. At. You. Oh, you need a mama, sweetheart." The video camera zoomed in on Clementine. "We won't let them bandits get you, will we."

"How you doin' Clementine?" Alvin said in the video "Where's your hat?" He asked just like he had done two days ago.

"I don't know. Can you help me find it?" Clementine said in the video.

"Sure when did you lose it?" Alvin asked.

"I had it a couple days ago." As Alvin began to talk the familiar voice began to speak over him.

"All Thinkin' you're safe, sittin' there actin' like things are the way they used to be." Jolene's face appeared on the screen making Alvin gasp. "It's the living you gotta be afraid of...the people I used to call friends... the people who took..." Jolene trailed off and changed the subject. "Don't worry, little girl. Bandits got their eye on that dairy. As long as they keep getting food from them, you'll be safe." Alvin's eyes widened and his heart rate increased.

They had killed the St. Johns therefore the bandits wouldn't get their food and they'd go hunting for the culprits... Suddenly the video ended and was replaced with a black screen.

**NEXT TIME ON**

**THE WALKING DEAD**

**Alvin and Dave walking the deserted streets of Macon. **

"Macon is DONE pal. Ain't nothing left." Dave said as he kicked an old can. "We gotta get the hell out of here." Alvin stared down at the ground. "You gotta back ME up on this."

**Lilly, Alvin and Dave arguing at the motor inn. **

"Is this all you got?" Lilly shouts.

"I told you this town is TAPPED!" Dave shouts.

**Goes to Dave and Alvin in the drug store while walkers brake in, Dave is still talking over it. **

"Do you have any idea what we had to do to get all of that?" Dave questions Lilly as they square up to each other.

**Back to the Motor inn.**

"We NEED to leave!" Dave shouts.

**An RV driving down a deserted road.**

"Duck was askin' about the farm last night." Dave tells Alvin. "Not much phases him, but it's startin' to add up."

**Dave driving the RV while Claire hugs Duck in the passenger's seat. **

"I need to get to the coast. Get 'em out of this madness."

**Alvin hiding behind the RV in the motor inn while pointing a gun at a bandit who's standing at the wall. **

There's a gunshot and the bandit falls down dead.

**Goes back to Alvin and Dave walking around the streets of Macon. **

"Lilly's not doin so good, huh." Dave says quietly.

"Well, we killed her dad." Alvin replies.

"We did kill her dad." Dave says with a great sigh.

**Goes to Alvin and Ben staring at a hobo in a train cart. **

"Maybe people put there got things lined up better." Dave says with yet another sigh.

**A huge train station appears with the words "SOS SURVIVORS INSIDE" painted on the roof. **

"Better'n us, at least."

**Goes to Jeanette and Simon stabbing some walkers. **

"Could be folks who have all this shit figured out."

**Goes to Clementine and Alvin sitting on the side of a train car as their feet dangle over the edge, the train's moving. **

"Do people get mad when they're scared?" Clementine asks Alvin as she looks over at him.

"Sometimes. Yeah, they do." Alvin says as he sadly looks to the ground.

**Goes to everyone except Clair, Duck and Clementine standing outside the RV shouting at each other. **

"This is crazy!" Brittany yells.

"I'm the one keeping this group going!" Lilly yells.

"We can sort all this out, all right? We can sort this out." Dave says as he stands in front of the two.

"I'll tell you what we need to sort out!" Lilly shouts as she pushes Dave out of the way. "We can't let one person fuck this up for everyone else!" Lilly screams. Suddenly there is a gunshot as someone screams...

**THE WALKING DEAD**

**-EPISODE 3-**

**LONG ROAD AHEAD**

**Oh! Chilling...I'll probably have the next chapter up soon, maybe even tonight. I'll try to update Weremunks first though like I promised a while ago but I was too busy writing this so be expecting it! **

**Please review! **


	14. Traitors in the Motel

The Walking Dead

Episode 3: Long Road Ahead

Chapter 14: Traitors in the Motel

It was late afternoon in the town of Macon, the streets were completely empty, there weren't even any walkers about. An old, ripped newspaper on the ground read:

_The Macon Herald_

_National Guard orders evacuation of the city_

Everyone had done just that except for the little group at the motor inn.

Both Alvin and Dave armed with guns ran through the deserted street and over to the drug store, they watched every corner they passed or turned in to. They were going back for the drugs they left behind.

They took cover behind a wall; Alvin poked his head around the corner. There was the drugstore right across the abandoned road only this time it had a crashed helicopter in its roof, Alvin guessed it was a failed rescue mission.

Alvin slowly walked out of cover followed closely by Dave; they looked in all the broken shop windows, there were no walkers in sight.

It appeared as if the helicopter crash had caused a massive explosion causing the roof to fall in and cover up the front doors, the place really had taken a beating.

"Looks like this is our lucky day." Dave said as he stared up at the helicopter. Alvin guessed he was talking about the quiet streets and the surprisingly low number of walkers.

"I don't like it. Keep your eyes open, all right?" Alvin said cautiously as they began to slink forwards towards the store, Dave nodded his head in agreement.

"Just tryin' to be optimistic." Dave said under his breath as they snuck around the crashed cars that covered the road side.

"Let's just get inside." Alvin whispered; hearing him.

Once out of the cars they walked over to the drug store.

"Mmmph, man." Dave groaned as he held his injury, the one Andy had given him about a week ago, it was finally healing but it was painful. "Alvin, where do you come down on stayin' or goin'?" Dave asked suddenly

"You mean packing up the motel and getting in the RV?" Alvin asked as they got closer to the run down drug store.

"Yeah. We've been talking about it, but you made up your mind yet?" Dave asked as he held his injury.

"We should go. The motel's run its course and it's not safe." Alvin said as they got to the front doors of the store, seeing no way in they went round the other way, to the alley.

"You're damn right it has. We pile into the RV and don't pull over 'til we see water. And if Lilly's deadest on staying, then, well, that's the way it goes." Alvin knew what he meant. If Lilly wanted to stay then she'd stay there and they'd leave her. She had been such a bitch to both of them, fair enough they killed her father but it was for a good reason, if they didn't kill him then he would have reanimated and killed them all.

They walked past the army van which they had cleared out on their last visit, there was a huge truck blocking their way into the alley but they had did this before so they knew how to get over it.

"Okay, just like last time. Over the rig, into the pharmacy and scrape together whatever supplies are left." Dave said as he came to the ladders that were on the side of the truck.

"We didn't leave much in there." Alvin stated as he thought back to the last time they came to get the drugs they left.

"We're out of options. Somethin's better than nothin'." Dave said as he pulled himself up onto the ladder. "Uurrgh." Dave groaned as he lifted up his legs, the injury was right above his hip so it was difficult to pull himself up. Alvin kept watch as Dave climbed.

Alvin heard a clang coming from the ladder he looked up to see the ladder had come loose.

"Shit!" Dave said as he held his ankle, he ended up slicing it off the ladder when it broke but it wasn't a serious injury, it was just a small cut.

"You okay?" Alvin asked as he looked up at Dave who had recovered.

"The ladder's come loose. I'm not sure how many more trips she's got in her." Dave said as he inspected the rusty ladders.

"I'm not sure how many more trips we've got in US." Alvin said as he looked around, the sun was setting and soon enough the dead would roam.

"No kiddin'." Dave said with a huge sigh.

Alvin walked over to the ladder, he was about to climb it but it instantly came loose and then fell to the ground.

"Looks like she's had it." Alvin said as he looked up at Dave who was peering over the edge.

"So what now?" Dave asked as he watched Alvin walked over to the army car.

"I'll find another way up." Alvin said as he looked around.

"Better get a move-on." Dave said as he looked over at the sun setting in the horizon, it cast a bright orange glow over everything but it also made the shadows darker and bigger.

Alvin walked over to the army jeep which had a tow-line on the front of it.

"Huh. Looks like it still works." Alvin said with a smile as an idea formed inside his head. He grabbed the hook and began to pull it over to the truck to attach it to.

"So, Lilly's not doin' so good, huh." Dave said to start up a conversation.

"Well, we killed her dad." Alvin said sheepishly.

"We did kill her dad." Dave said in agreement.

Eventually Alvin got the hook over to the large truck and then attached it in between the wheels. After it was secured Alvin walked back to the jeep to pull it in, he was going to stand on top of it and then hopefully Dave would be able to help him up. Alvin then clicked the tow-line switch and the jeep began to reel into the truck.

"Your girl still upset with me for taking stuff out of that car last week?" Dave questioned as he kept watch just in case any surprise walkers came out of nowhere.

"I haven't asked." Alvin stated simply as he watched the jeep get closer and closer to the truck.

"Just gonna let it stew, huh." Dave sighed. Alvin deliberately ignored this.

Alvin climbed onto the jeep's bonnet and then looked up at Dave who had begun to speak.

"Duck was asking about that guy Hershel last night." Dave said quietly.

"Really? I never knew he was phased by it." Alvin said as he stared up at Dave who was shaking his head.

"Of course he did." Dave said sternly.

"What'd he say?" Alvin asked; growing curious.

"He just woke up in the middle of the night, screamin' his head off. He thinks he killed Hershel." Alvin looked at the ground and shook his head; he thought Duck had gotten over it by now.

"Christ...I'm sorry." Alvin said as he looked back up at Dave who was looking off into the distance, he wasn't really listening.

"Fact of matter is we did." Dave said with a hint of guilt in his voice. He looked back down at Alvin. Dave eventually leaned down and outstretched his arm to Alvin.

"You sure you're up for this?" Alvin asked before he took Dave's hand.

"Alvin, I'm fine. I've got this. Gimme you hand." Dave said as he stared down at Alvin confidently, Alvin shrugged his shoulder before taking Dave's hand. Alvin took a deep breath before lifting his legs up onto the side of the truck and walking up towards the top of it, Dave began to make weird grunting and moaning noises as he tried his hardest to keep a hold of Alvin.

"ARGH!" Dave moaned as he let go of Alvin and held his injury.

"SHI-"Alvin screamed as he fell but when he landed on the jeep bonnet on his back it knocked the wind out of him. He lay there in pain for a while until he could feel his back again. Alvin shook his head as he sat up and looked up at Dave.

"Jesus, are you okay?" Alvin asked as he tried to focus on one thing.

"I'm fine. Shit, I'm sorry, pal, I thought it'd be healed up better." Dave said as he checked his wound. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw hat it hadn't re-opened.

"You're lucky it wasn't any worse..." Alvin said as he trailed off. Something was bugging him, it was like the streets had gotten...quieter if that was even humanly possible. "You cou-"

Suddenly a loud scream erupted through the streets. They didn't know who or where it was coming from but where ever it was it was getting closer. It was like a woman screaming for help only they couldn't see her. But where ever she was she was attracting some walkers so Alvin had to get on top of that truck and fast.

"What the-what the hell is that!? A walker?!" Dave asked.

"Walkers don't scream! Do they?" Alvin said looking up at Dave with a face full of fear and concern.

"Jesus! I don't think so." Dave said as he stood up to see if he could get a better look around. Alvin decided that he didn't want to stick around; a couple walkers had already seen him and were heading straight for him. "C'mon, hopefully she'll lead them away." Dave said as he reached for Alvin's hand.

Alvin grabbed his hand and this time he managed to pull him up. They looked around and the walkers that had seen them were heading the other way, probably to where that other person was.

They climbed down the other side of the truck and then walked into the pharmacy. While inside they could STILL hear whoever was out there screaming, Alvin felt bad but it was their fault for screaming so loudly, soon enough the screaming began to die down.

Dave walked over to the old door and opened it before motioning for Alvin to follow him into the drugstore, when the screaming disappeared Alvin followed him in.

The roof had in fact caved in on its self, steel pillars and rubble covered the floor and the doors. Inside the actual pharmacy it was a bit better; it was easier to move around in then the other part.

"We should be good to clear this place out, but we ain't got all day." Dave said as he ran up and down the aisles while clearing out the shelves, Alvin did the same but started at the other end. "Get everything you can out of these racks." Dave then looked back at Alvin. "Don't forget underneath the counter this time!" With that Dave disappeared into the aisle.

Alvin pushed a fallen shelf out of the way and found numerous drugs and energy bars stored under it. He picked everything up and stuffed them into his pockets. He ran round the other side and then picked out all the stiff from a box, there wasn't a lot but it would do.

Suddenly the groaning of the walkers began to get louder and louder, they were coming. Alvin quickly cleaned out underneath the counter and waited for Dave to put the stuff into his bag.

"I think that's everything!" Alvin called over to Dave but not too loudly. Suddenly the banging was coming from the door behind them, the walkers had found them...

"Then that person didn't die for nothing then." Dave said as he jumped over the counter and into the actual store, Alvin quickly followed, he prayed that they'd get out before the walkers got in. "We're still clear, let's hustle." Dave said as he led Alvin through the tricky debris.

As Alvin was running past a door the walker pushed it down and it fell onto him.

"Dave! HELP!" Alvin wheezed from under the weight of the door. Alvin began to push it off of him so that he wouldn't choke to death. The door was really heavy but soon enough he managed to push it off just enough so that he could breathe. Suddenly Dave came running back and helped push the door off of him before grabbing him and pulling him away from it. Dave whipped a pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at the walkers as Alvin jumped out of the way.

"FRIDGE!" Dave shouted as Alvin ran towards it. The walkers were limping quickly towards them so Alvin took his place behind the fridge and at the right moment he pushed it down and it landed on numerous walkers and trapped the others in the room. "Let's fucking get out of here!" Dave shouted after Alvin had stalled some of the walkers, Alvin stayed right behind him.

They slinked through the fallen pillars and debris to get to the opening in the roof where the helicopter had created a giant hole. Suddenly a walker wearing a pilot's uniform reached out for Alvin as he was running but Alvin avoided it but it blocked his path to escape so he would have to fight it off.

Alvin whacked it with the back of his gun, it leaned back a little but it sprung back up again. It kept walking to him. Alvin hit it again but this time it tried to bite him, it grabbed his gun and began to pull him close to its mouth. But Alvin whacked it and kept doing so until it fell onto some debris that had spiky nails sticking out of it; they went right through the walker's body.

Alvin stared at it for a while but then ran when more walkers came up behind him, he ran over to where Dave was.

"Let's go, pal!" Dave said as he escaped through a hole in the wall, he was quickly followed by Alvin.

**Back at the Motel**

It was rather quiet at the motel, no one was about. The outside gate they had created was punctured with arrows; the bandits were after them too.

Alvin and Dave ran all the way back to the motel, last time they just walked and they were tailed by some walkers but they managed to take them out. They could see Ben sitting on top of the RV, he was keeping guard but he looked awful sorry for himself.

Both Alvin and Dave pulled open the gates and then locked them behind themselves. They walked through the motel, they were both right, the motel wouldn't last much longer.

Alvin saw Clementine standing by herself just talking on her walkie-talkie; Alvin wasn't too worried seeing as she would have pretend conversations with her parents even though they weren't there.

When Clementine saw him she ran over to him while slipping the walkie-talkie into her skirt pocket.

"You're back." She cheered as they both grinned at each other. "Ben found some stickers in a drawer and I put 'em on my walkie-talkie!" She said as she let him see it. There was a pink flower and an orange butterfly now stuck onto it, Alvin smiled down at her.

"Hey sweet pea. That's neat; I'll find you in a minute." He smiled down at her before following Dave into one of the motel rooms. Lilly's motel room.

Dave knocked on the door and waited for Lilly to answer, a couple seconds passed and then she came to the door.

"Looks like we got the kid on watch again." Dave said as he looked up at Ben.

"What'd you get?" She asked in a humble tone making Alvin feel a little better about talking to her. Alvin handed her the gun as Dave continued to speak.

"We might as well leave a sign out that says 'the men are gone, come rape our women and children'." This earned Dave a mean look.

"Ha." Lilly said blankly before storing her gun under the bed. Alvin nudged Dave a little making him shut up.

"So what did you get?" Lilly asked again only this time more sternly.

"Just what was left." Alvin stated simply as Dave handed over the bag full of supplies.

"Which was a lot, actually." Dave smiled. "Take a look." Lilly unzipped the bag and poured it all out and onto her bed. "We're FINE by the way..." Dave said as she searched through what they had brought back.

"Nice work. This will keep us going." Lilly said as she deliberately ignored Dave. "If we carry on like this, we'll make it through the winter here." This statement made Dave's eyes widen.

"The winter? We'll freeze our asses off here." Dave said pointing out the door, he was right though. It wasn't really a good long term living environment.

"Because piling into an RV with you two, after what you did to my dad, is SO appealing." Lilly said dangerously.

"Hey! You know I'd do anything to keep everyone safe." Dave argued.

"Well it's safer here than on the road!" Lilly argued back as her voice strengthened.

"We do whatever is best for the kids. Doesn't that make sense?" Alvin said as he stood in front of the bickering duo.

"It's suicide out there." Lilly shouted in Alvin's face.

"We'll die in here." Dave said pointing over to the forest where the bandits live.

"You're right; you could see someone sleeping and kill one of us." Lilly crossed her arms over her chest as she said this; she was still hyped up on the whole Larry incident.

"At it again are we?" Brittany said as she walked into the room with Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor. Eleanor was the chipette they had saved from the dairy farm, she and Theodore had warmed up to each other really early.

"Can it, Brittany." Dave said as he glanced at her briefly before looking back at Lilly. "Somebody needs to make executive decisions for the group; and I don't think you're capable anymore." Lilly's cheeks burned a bright red colour in anger.

"Everything can't come down to the same disagreement." Alvin said before Lilly could shout her head off but it looked like she would anyway. "Lilly, Dave's got some legit points here." Lilly's head hung low.

"I'm so tired of it being you two versus me." She said weakly.

"Dammit, I'm not on anyone's side, Lilly. These decisions affect everyone." Alvin said as he leaned against the wall.

"What about the food situation? What about protection? What about when this place falls? Somebody's gotta be thinking about this shit." Dave said as he stood forward in front of everyone.

"How is this not working? We've got everything we need." Lilly said as Theodore took Eleanor away from the arguing.

"Cause of me, Lilly." Dave butted in making Lilly glare daggers at him.

"I swear to God, Dave..." Lilly said dangerously before Alvin stepped in.

"We deal with shit as it comes, just like we always do." Alvin interrupted.

"And when fifteen bandits hop over that wall in the middle of the night?" Dave questioned. "What then? You just gonna deal with that?"

"Everything that happens to us is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving. All I want is a week of peace; of not hearing it." Lilly spat.

"Do you know how we got these supplies?" Dave asked Lilly who sat on her bed and groaned. "We got lucky and let a person get eaten out there." Alvin's mouth fell open when he heard this.

"_You just had to tell them THAT!" _Alvin thought to himself.

"What...?" Jeanette gasped as Dave looked around at everyone.

"Some person was screaming in the streets, probably had dead hanging all over them. They gave us enough time to get everything we could out of the drugstore." Alvin still stood there shock at what Dave had just said.

"You just let them suffer? What, as bait!" Lilly said as she sat up on the bed.

"They were dead anyway. It made more sense in the moment." Alvin said sheepishly.

"Alvin's right. We've been putting out lives on the line doing these runs into the city. You wouldn't believe the shit we see." Dave said to everyone who was in the room.

"We all appreciate it, Dave-" Simon started but Dave interrupted him to talk to Lilly.

"You should be thanking us for not shooting them, if we had then there wouldn't be any supplies." Lilly looked over at Alvin.

"It's not so EASY for him." She said sarcastically. No one caught on but Brittany did.

"Look, Macon and its people aren't saveable. It's not a town. It's full of walkers and the people who WERE left are dying and wandering out onto the streets." Dave said harshly to Lilly who had stood up from the bed. "It's hell on earth and it's coming this way." Everyone stood in silence before Lilly began to shout.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!" Lilly screamed making everyone inside and outside of the room stare at her.

"How would you know?" Dave questioned as he stepped forwards once again.

"WHAT I KNOW? I know you're not above murder! I know somebody has been STEALING our supplies- that's right STEALING- and I know the list of people I can trust here gets SMALLER EVERYDAY!" Lilly shouted; she was close to tears. "Now everybody GET OUT." She screamed as she sat back down on her bed.

Everyone was surprised to hear that someone was stealing supplies. When everyone had cleared out of the room Dave looked over at Alvin; expecting an answer.

"She'll get over it." Alvin said simply before everyone went off in separate directions.

"She's riling everybody up, otherwise." Dave muttered as he walked off.

Alvin watched everyone leave, trusts and bonds were breaking and soon enough everyone would turn against each other.

"Oof. Things are coming to a head." Brittany said as she walked over to him.

"You could say that." Alvin said as they began to walk.

"Well, I think you did good today. And I find myself thinking that most days." Brittany said with a small smile as she trained her eyes on the ground.

"Thanks." Alvin smiled for the first time in what felt like weeks. Both Brittany and Clementine could lift his spirits no matter how low they are.

"It's probably worth following up with Lilly about what she was saying about the missing supplies." Brittany cupped his cheek with one hand before pulling it away; it was her way of comforting him he guessed. "With her wound up the way she is, I don't want to see her paranoid."

"No question." Alvin said with a smile.

"And I'd like to talk, when you've got a minute." Brittany said as she sheepishly looked down at the ground. Alvin nodded before she walked off.

Alvin watched her until he couldn't see her anymore; he then took a deep breath and walked back into Lilly's room. Lilly sat on her bed hiding her face as she cried. Alvin approached her slowly and she lifted her head and dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as Alvin pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"You don't have to apologize." Alvin said gently.

"Did you come in here to give me hell or to cuddle me?" Lilly asked as she lifted her head and looked up over at him.

"I wanted to follow up on what you said about the stolen supplies." Alvin said; making him feel like a detective.

"Do you know what's going on?" Lilly said giving him a suspicious look.

"I don't, I just heard you mention it." Alvin said slowly.

"And you came in here to confess?" Lilly asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not stealing shit; I came in here to help." Alvin said sternly. There was nothing he hated more than a traitor except for walkers.

"There's a traitor, somebody, one of us out there. He or she or they have been taking things." Lilly said as she pointed outside.

"For real? Who? What do you got?" Alvin asked as he got a little impatient.

"Yes for real. And I don't have shit, I just know." This didn't really help Alvin's investigation making him disappointed.

"Lilly..." Alvin trailed.

"This count's off and it's the good stuff. Antibiotics, oxy, fuck, anything with opium in it." Lilly stated.

"I see the count and it's fine." Alvin said as he leaned against the table next to him.

"I keep my own. That one's getting messed with." Alvin leaned in closer; he really did feel like a detective. "I'm a fucking mess right now but I'm not stupid. I know what happens if I start a witch hunt."

"So you want me to start one?" Alvin said as he pointed a thumb to himself. Lilly nodded.

"I want you to poke around." Lilly corrected. Alvin shook his head before looking back at her.

"What's there to go on?" Alvin asked. Lilly reached under her bed and brought out a broken torch.

"I found this tossed into the garbage." She said as she tossed him it, he caught it and inspected it.

"Hmm." Alvin said as he looked at the torch carefully.

"We don't toss out equipment. We fix it. You'd only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using it when you shouldn't." Alvin looked it. The bulb on the inside had smashed and so had the glass that covered it.

"Okay, I'll poke around a little bit." Alvin reassured as he stood up from his seat.

"Thank you." She said sweetly but then she turned evil just as quickly. "If you don't find anything, I'm just gonna assume it's you." Alvin glanced at her one last time before walking out of her room.

**I know I said I would upload a chapter of weremunks before this but the one that I had saved and worked hard on deleted its self so I need to re write it and try to remember what I wrote :( but I hope you enjoyed this and be expecting weremunks soon! **

**Please review!**


	15. Supplies

Chapter 15: Supplies

Alvin took a deep breath and looked around; everyone was hanging around doing their own thing.

"A mystery...!" Came the small voice of Duck who stood near Lilly's bedroom door.

"Jesus, Duck!" Alvin said as he held his heart, he stared down at the ten year old who smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry," Duck looked down before continuing "I heard you guys talking." Alvin gave Duck a stern look.

"You need to unhear ALL of that!" Alvin said as he spun on his heel and began to make his way over to the others. Duck chased after him.

"Can I help?" Alvin raised an eyebrow and looked down at the boy over his shoulder.

"What did I just say?" Alvin asked as he fully turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're the greatest detective," Duck said as he pointed a thin finger at Alvin, he then pointed to himself "And I can be Dick Grayson! Your ward!" A bright smile appeared on Duck's face as he stared up at Alvin. Alvin stared at him a while before Duck filled in "That's Robin." Alvin rolled his eyes.

"I know who it is." Alvin said blankly. Alvin looked down at the big brown puppy dog eyes and gave a heavy sigh "Okay, you're Robin." Another bright cheery smile appeared on the young boy's face.

"Yes!" Duck struck a super hero pose before pausing and giving Alvin a puzzled look. "What do I do?" His arms fell limp around his sides as Alvin began to think.

"I don't know. Go look around. Let me know if you find anything weird."

"I'm on the case!" Duck nodded his head before running off. Alvin watched him go before shaking his head and cracking a smile, he always liked it when kids played pretend...or when he got to be Batman.

Alvin stared down at the broken flashlight; he knew he'd better start looking for clues. He looked up at the sky and already the sun was setting. Alvin peered over at Clem, maybe she knew something.

Alvin made his way over to her and knelled down beside her.

"Hey, Clementine." Alvin said as he looked at her drawing, it was a picture of the group. He could see himself in the drawing, he was carrying Clementine on his shoulders, a small but bright smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, Alvin." She replied sweetly before placing down her crayon and looking up at her.

"You didn't accidentally break a flashlight, did you?" He said as he lifted up the broken flashlight, she stared at it and shook her head.

"No, did Duck say I did?" She asked as she glanced over at the boy who was crawling around like he was looking at something under the dumpster.

"No." Alvin glanced his way too "Did Duck break the flashlight?" He returned his gaze to Clementine.

"I don't think so." Clementine shook her head "He's just always blaming me for stuff." Her shoulders slumped forward as she sighed; Alvin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Like what?"

"Putting a bug on his pillow." Clementine avoided Alvin's eyes.

"Did you do that?" Alvin raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. Clementine smiled at him.

"Yes." Came her timid reply. Alvin laughed before getting up and looking around for more clues. Alvin noticed Dave and Claire sitting on an old couch near the wall. He approached them.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" Alvin asked as he stood in front of them.

"We're okay." Claire replied with a slight smile.

"Just having a little spat." Dave grumbled. Claire butted in.

"We all carry guns now and, well, I don't like it." Alvin noticed Dave's pistol lying in between the two.

"It's the way it's gotta be." Dave's voice came out harsh and raspy as he focused on his wife, as if he had forgotten Alvin was even there.

"I know, but I'm not getting used to it." Claire said as she focused on her husband. Her eyebrows were knitted together in frustration. Suddenly they both noticed Alvin standing there awkwardly. "I'm sorry, how are you doing Alvin?" Claire asked kindly.

"You guys...uh...trust everyone here?" He asked as he looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

"More or less. I obviously have my problems with Lilly but I don't distrust her." Dave said as he leaned against the back of the couch and stared up at Alvin intently.

"Yeah, we can't turn on each other anymore than we have." Claire sighed as she sat at the edge of her seat; it was obvious that she and Dave weren't really on good terms at the moment.

"You need to try harder with Lilly. You guys gotta straighten this out." Alvin said; changing the subject.

"Don't know how straight we can get it, after all that's happened." Dave sighed. Alvin focused on the ground once again. "Time will come when we'll have to do what's best for our families, and that's what we'll do." Alvin suddenly lifted up the broken flashlight.

"Do any of you guys know anything about this broken flashlight?" Dave's eyes widened as he sat forward.

"Fuck, we don't have many of those." Dave said as he took it off of Alvin and inspected it.

"Yeah, it's a problem. The glass and the bulb are all busted out." Suddenly Claire's eyes lit up in realization.

"I saw some broken glass over by the ice machine. I meant to clean it up before the kids hurt themselves on it; I forgot though." Alvin looked over at the ice machine where Claire was pointing; he noticed some of Clem's chalk drawings on the ground near it and thanked God that she hadn't hurt herself on any of it.

"About the guns..." Alvin said as he rested his eyes on Dave he slumped back down again in anger.

"Don't you start!" Dave said dangerously. Alvin raised his arms in defence as he took a step back.

"I just wanted to say, Claire, it's probably good they make you uncomfortable." Alvin glanced over at Claire.

"Thank you, Alvin." Claire nodded as she turned to Dave.

"But we need them, there's no doubt about that." Alvin said as he looked back at the forest behind the wall. "I'll talk to you later." With that Alvin walked away and left them to talk about it for themselves.

Alvin walked away from the couch and then to the RV, he glanced up at Ben who sat on top of it before walking round the other side of the vehicle and heading over to the place where the broken glass is.

He picked some of the shards up once he got there and matched them up with the flashlight, it was the same type of glass. Alvin followed the glass shards round to the other side of the building wall, when he couldn't find anymore he looked up and there was a big pink cross drawn on the wall with chalk.

"Pink. Hmm." Duck said as he rubbed his imaginary beard. Alvin gave him a strange look.

"Duck!" Alvin said as he folded his arms and looked down at the boy.

"A clue!" Duck said as he did a leap of joy, this made Alvin roll his eyes.

"Maybe." Alvin said as he held the boy's shoulders sp he couldn't jump anymore.

"What do you think it is?" Duck asked as he stroked his "beard".

"I don't think it's anything." Alvin said with a shrug of the shoulders as he looked back at the pink cross.

"Maybe it's a sign." Duck whispered as he leaned closer to Alvin and looked around to see if anyone was spying on them.

"It could be. It's pink chalk, which is weird." Alvin stared at it a little while longer before Duck broke the silence.

"Okay, back to investigating!" Duck spun on his heel and ran off, once again. Alvin looked at the chalk one last time before peering round the wall and looking over at Clem, her chalk was lying in a pile next to her. Hr was starting to have a bad feeling but he thought someone was trying to frame Clementine.

Alvin walked back to the RV and looked up at Ben.

"Hey, Ben." The college student looked down at him from the RV roof.

"What's up, Alvin?" Ben asked as he put the gun down on his lap.

"Have you seen anything weird on watch? Is there anybody out there up to anything?" Ben stared down at Alvin and frowned.

"Nope. Really quiet." He smiled down at Alvin again.

"Really." Alvin said as he looked around suspiciously.

"Yeah, totally. That's a good thing though." Ben began to look around again as Alvin asked him another question.

"Hey Ben, I need a piece of chalk. Do you know where I can get any?" Alvin asked. Maybe there was another stack of chalk hidden somewhere apart from the stack that Clementine had.

"What? Why would I need any?" Ben said a little frantically.

"Just asking around." Alvin said as he raised an eyebrow at Ben's insecurity.

"Well I don't play with that stuff. I've got my...well, my thoughts and I've been readin' the Bible I found in my room." Alvin nodded his head slowly.

"That's what it's there for." Alvin said blankly. "Did you ever come down here to Macon much?" Alvin asked. Completely changing the subject.

"I didn't have much reason to. My parents would let me take the car into the city on the weekend. But what's in Macon? It's kind of a waste of time compared to Atlanta." Alvin's eyes widened before fixing into a glare.

"I grew up in Macon." Alvin growled at the boy. Ben's eyes widened.

"Oh. I didn't mean to say its crappy or anything." Alvin raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's super nice. I mean, not now, but I bet it was. Is." Ben managed a sheepish smile.

"What do you think about Lilly?" Alvin asked as he rolled his eyes at the boy.

"She scares the crap out of me." Ben said as he snuck a glance at her room door.

"That's a reasonable thing to feel." Alvin shrugged as he looked over at the door too.

"I'm just worried she's going to snap." Ben whimpered as he fixed his eyes back on Alvin.

"Talk to you later, Ben." Alvin said before walking away.

"Bye." Ben said as picked the gun back up again. Alvin looked back over at Clementine and then walked over to her. Maybe she leant the chalk to someone.

"Hey, Clementine." Alvin crouched down next to her once again.

"Hey, Alvin." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Do you have any pink chalk?" Alvin asked; praying that she didn't have any.

"No. It's gone somewhere." She looked at her collection of chalk lying next to her. "Do you want blue?" She asked as she held it out to him.

"No, no, it's okay." Alvin smiled before getting back up.

"Psst, Alvin." Alvin heard someone whisper, he turned and could see Duck motioning him over. Alvin walked over to the RV where Duck was. "I found something." He whispered as he took something out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Alvin asked as he crouched down to Duck's height.

"I found this piece of pink chalk and a scuff of it over by the gate!" Duck held out the pink chalk to Alvin, it was Clem's chalk.

"Really?" Alvin whispered as he looked over at the dumpster that made their gate.

"Totally!" Duck laughed. "I was combing the scene for clues and-" Alvin cut in.

"Yeah, Duck, I got it. Good job." With that Alvin got up and walked to the gate where Duck had found the clue. Duck followed him. When Duck and Alvin got there Duck held his hand up for a high five. Alvin rolled his eyes but gave him one anyway.

"Cool!" Alvin smiled at the young boy. Alvin walked over to the dumpster and saw the chalk scrapes across the ground just under the wheel.

"Someone was over here too." Alvin said to himself.

"See, I did well, huh!" Duck said as he looked down at Alvin who was closely inspecting the chalk scuffs.

"Yeah, Duck, you did." Alvin said as he stood up. He gave Duck's hair a little ruffle making him smile a little. "I suppose I should go out and have a look around." Alvin looked down at Duck "You stay here this time. Seriously." Suddenly Alvin looked up and remembered that Brittany wanted to talk to him.

Alvin walked upstairs to where Brittany was waiting for him.

"Talk to Lilly yet?" Brittany asked as she leaned against the railing; she didn't look up at him.

"Yeah. She thinks supplies have been walking away." This made Brittany look up a little in interest.

"Really?" Alvin nodded and stood closer to her.

"There's some broken equipment too. I'll look into it." Alvin then leaned against the railing too; watching everyone go about their day.

"Thanks for doing that." Brittany smiled as she glanced over at him. "What I wanted to say was," Brittany paused "I've been thinking a lot. About you." Alvin blushed slightly at this as he glanced over at her; she was standing up straight now.

"I'm fine." Alvin said as he stood up straight.

"Don't brood. I know you're "fine"." Brittany said as she turned her body to face him completely. "You're a convicted killer." Alvin sighed heavily at this.

"Brittany, Jesus..." Alvin stood back a little, he's hoped that this wouldn't have turned up anytime soon.

"And I think people should know." Alvin's eyes widened. He NEVER expected her to say that. "Not because they deserve to and not because you're a bad man. I think the opposite of those two things." A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "People need to know because we're hanging by a thread here and I can't see Lilly talk about you without thinking it's the next thing she's going to say." Alvin stared at the ground; Brittany stepped closer to him. "You don't have to tell everyone, but think about who you trust and take the opportunity while you have it." Alvin looked up at her; a small smile cracked on his lips.

"It was a lifetime ago." Alvin sighed heavily. He really hated talking about it.

"Which is only going to make the feeling that you hid it and that there was even more to hide that much worse." Brittany said as she took his hands comfortingly and took a step forward. "People might be pissed. And telling them might cause some trouble, but it will be a far cry from what'll happen if they don't hear it from you." Brittany dropped his hands.

"Yeah." Alvin said blankly as he yet again stared at the ground.

"So you'll do it then?" Brittany asked as Alvin glanced up at her.

"I'll let people know. You're totally right." Alvin said as he sighed and looked down at everyone, soon enough he'd be known as the murderer of the group...or he may not even be _in_ the group.

"Good. I think it's for the best." A soft smile appeared on her crimson lips. They stayed staring at each other for a while, eventually Brittany leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This made him blush even deeper. His eyes were wide as well. "Try not to play stoic. It makes your forehead crinkle." Brittany said softly into Alvin's ear before she walked away.

Alvin approached the dumpster; his hand placed on his cheek where Brittany kissed him; a giant grin on his face. Alvin opened up the gate and stepped outside where he followed the chalk scuffs. He followed it to a vent just outside on the wall beside the wall. He opened it up and there was a bag.

Alvin opened up the bag and there it was, some of the supplies. Alvin gasped as he looked around to see if anyone was watching him, he had found yet another clue but he still didn't know who the culprit was.

"Son of a bitch..." Alvin clasped the bag tightly and walked back into the motel. He didn't bother looking or talking to anyone, instead he walked straight to Lilly's room. He chapped loudly on the door and walked in. Lilly was sitting on her bed holding her head in her hands. She looked up when he stood in front of her.

"You haven't come up with anything, have you?" Lilly asked as she looked up at him with tearstained eyes.

"I came up with this." Alvin dropped the bag on the bed next to her, she gave him a look before peering into the bag and gasping.

"Where'd you get this?" Lilly asked as she looked up at him.

"It was in a grate on the outside wall and there's a sign on the other one." Alvin said honestly as he sat down on the chair behind him.

"Holy fuck." Lilly said as she emptied the bag of meds onto her bed.

"Yeah." Alvin said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay. We line everybody up. Everybody." Alvin began to think about Clem, he knew it wasn't her but she should NEVER be accused of something like this. "Somebody is killing us. Stealing from that supply is the same as slipping into your room at night and cutting your throat while you sleep." Alvin's eyes widened slightly. "You die. What is the difference? What if Clementine gets sick and we don't have what we need-" Something cut her off. She leaned a little to the side as if to peer out the window.

"What the hell?" She quickly got up off the bed and ran to the window.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!" Someone NOT from the group shouted out. Alvin quickly got up off of his seat and looked out the window too.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Alvin asked Lilly as they stared out the window, they could see the bandits pointing guns at their group. "They've got our people out there!" Alvin said.

"We ain't fucking around!" They heard another outburst coming from the bandits as they held crossbows to their group's heads.

"What do we do?!" Alvin asked; starting to panic. He could see Clem and someone was pointing a gun at her which made Alvin's blood boil.

"Oh shit!" Lilly ran from the window to her wardrobe and brought out a gun, the same gun they went out hunting with, the gun that did some damage...

"They're gonna start kicking in doors any second!" Lilly said as she began to load her weapon.

"Lilly? What the hell are you..."

"Stall them." Lilly interrupted.

"What?" Alvin's eyes widened.

"Just keep them talking." With that Lilly opened the window at the back of the room and jumped out, he hoped she knew what she was doing.

Alvin took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

"YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!" One of the bandits shouted as Alvin slowly walked out from behind the RV.

"Hold it asshole!" One of the bandits shouted as Alvin held his hands up in defence.

"Take it easy..." Alvin said slowly as one of the bandits pointed a pistol at him. "Why are you doing this?" Alvin asked "Just leave us the fuck alone!" Alvin finished harshly.

"Why?! This fucking guy! WHY?! Because we gotta, that's why!" The man pointing the pistol at him shouted.

"We can split the supplies. Spread them around!" Alvin tried to negotiate.

"Or we could just kill you and take it ALL." The bandit pointing the crossbow at him shouted.

"And what about when they run out? When you don't have us out there collecting them for you?" The man holding the pistol slowly lowered it.

"Well...I suppose we oughta hash out some terms, then!" He shouted as he pointed the gun at the floor.

"I don't like no hash!" One of the bandits said to that one.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL-" Suddenly he was shot in the head and he fell down, dead.

"Oh shit!" One of the bandits shouted as the group ran away from them. Brittany quickly scooped up the pistol and shot the three others with it. Alvin helped, as one tried to escape he whipped out his gun and shot him. Suddenly a lot more bandits ran out of the woods towards the motel.

Alvin's entire group tried to run behind the RV but some of them had to take cover in various places because of the gun shots. Alvin, Brittany and Dave readied their guns as the bandits pushed their way through.

"We gotta get out of here!" Dave shouted as he shot a bandit in the face.

"No shit!" Alvin shouted as he shot some on the other side of the RV.

Dave quickly took Alvin's gun and gave him one of the hunting rifles.

"Get those bastards! Cover our people and get them to the RV!" With that Dave ran to the front door of the RV, he was going to start the engine and then get the fuck out of here.

Alvin shot the bandits at the left side of the RV and Brittany got the ones on the other side.

"Now! Get over here! Hurry!" Alvin shouted to Ben, Theodore and Eleanor. All three of them sprinted it over and jumped into the RV.

Alvin ran to the other side and could see Clem, Claire and Duck hiding there, he had to save them as Britt shot at the bandits.

"HANG ON!" Alvin shouted over to them. As Alvin was about to shoot a bandit a walker came out of nowhere and bit the bandit's neck. Now there were two enemies. Bandits and walkers.

The minute Britt and Alvin shot some bandits Clementine ran to Alvin and jumped into the RV.

"Claire! Hurry!" He called to the woman huddled into the corner with her son, but she didn't move. Just as Claire WAS about to move a walker came out of nowhere and attacked her and Duck.

As it threw itself onto Claire and Duck Alvin got out his gun and shot it in the head. Dave ran out and helped them up before bringing them into the RV.

Suddenly Lilly ran out and jumped into the RV, Alvin jumped in and Dave immediately started the engine and drove off, hitting walkers and bandits on the way out.

They were finally on the road but there was something strange about the group, Alvin could feel it...

**OH NO! Place your bets on who took the supplies! Also I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly, my charger broke so I have to use my mum's until I can fix my own so that's why my updates will be slow!**

**Leave a review and I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
